Dragon Ball Waifus Dimensional
by kenallo25
Summary: Bueno, esto será un Cuadru Crossover, en que Gokú antes del vigésimo tercero torneo de las artes marciales, Kami-sama mandó al ingenuo Gokú a ir entre dimensiones para encontrar compañeros (as) de entrenamiento, acompáñenme a ver esta hermosa aventura de Gokú y las demás. ahora del cap13 en adelante en el Dragon Ball Verse con las waifus de Momoyo, Esdeath, Akame, Leone y Medaka.
1. Chapter 1

Fics: Un Guerrero, una sádica y una adicta a la lucha.

NSA: Lo prometido es deuda, este será el primer multicross entre animé (lo del alterno no cuenta) que hago, serán tres personajes Gokú (saga Piccoro Jr, pre torneo artes marciales, edad 17 años), Esdeath (Akame Ga kill, 18 años aproximado, general del ejercito imperial), Kawakami Momoyo (17 años, joven de secundaria, una artista marcial experimentada), dos mundos distintos para un hombre inocente de corazón puro, ellas, dos waifus serán las protagonistas y esposas de Gokú en su aventura, batallas y Sexo, harto sexo (Obvio le quitarán su inocencia y ellas serán las rivales más implacable por el corazón del saiyajin, ellas lo compartirán en la pelea contra piccoro Jr.), bueno eso sería, quizás haga una, en el universo de medaka, inspirado en Kiryu, eso digo, quizás. Ahora con el fics.

Haré una votación, si quieren que el Kokún se lleve a otra más…..

No soy dueño de ninguna franquicia así que empiezo….

Capítulo 1: "El viaje entre dimensiones".

Templo de Kamisama….. Nueve meses antes del torneo de artes marciales.

Vemos a un Gokú joven, edad 17 años, con su dogi de pelea típica con el típico símbolo de Kami-Sama, eso quiere decir que estás aprendiendo las artes marciales por parte del Namek ue custodia la Tierra como también siendo entrenado por su asistente, Mr. Popo en los últimos 3 años, desde que derrotó al rey demonio Piccoro hasta ahora, el chico ha progresado bastante, pero la pregunta es, ¿será Rival para la reencarnacion del malvado rey Piccoro?, Kami-sama pensó mucho en eso mientras veía a Gokú meditando en el ambiente libre del templo sagrado, "Goku se ha hecho muy poderoso, pero no sé si será rival para Piccoro, tendré que romper algunas leyes por el bien de este planeta" pensó el Namek que custodia el planeta Tierra, el que recreó la Luna con su habilidad, miró al saiyajin y llamó a Mr. Popo, su leal sirviente se acercó y dijo:

-"¿Me llamó Kami-sama?"- a lo que el Namek dijo:

-"Quiero hablar con Gokú"- a lo que su leal sirviente asinrtió y fue a buscar al joven saiyajin de pelos de puntas.

Una vez que llegó Gokú a donde está Kami-sama, el Namek dijo:

-"Gokú"- a lo que el joven saiyajin dijo:

-"¿Qué quieres Kami-sama?"- a lo que el Kami dijo:

-"¿Cómo te sientes para la batalla contra Piccoro?"- a lo que Gokú responde:

-"Quiero enfrentarlo y ganarle a como de lugar"- a lo que Kami-sama dijo:

-"Ya veo, pero para tomar precauciones, te tengo una nueva misión"- a lo que el joven Gokú dijo:

-"¿Qué misión, Kami-sama?"- a lo que el Namek que custodia la Tierra responde:

-"Quiero que vayas a otros lugares que no son de la Tierra"- a lo que Gokú con dudas, dijo:

-"¿Lugares que no son de la Tierra?"- a lo que el Kami dijo:

-"Si, quiero que entrenes duro y tengas uno o más compañeros de entrenamiento"- a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

-"Pero si mis amigos me pueden ayudar"- a lo que el Namek dijo:

-"Lo sé Joven Gokú, pero llegará el día en que ellos no te sigan el ritmo y no siempre estarán contigo entrenando"- el saiyajin asintió y dijo:

-"Ya veo, entonces, ¿Dónde debo ir?"- a lo que Kami-sama responde:

-"Tendrás que entrar por esta puerta y deberás entrenar duro"- a lo que Gokú asintió y dijo de forma feliz:

-"Bueno, tendré mi compañero de entrenamiento, pero Kami-sama, ¿Cuánto tiempo estaré ahí? A lo que el Kami responde:

-"Tres meses a partir de ahora y después tres meses te irás a otro mundo como última etapa de entrenamiento"- Gokú asintió y dijo:

-"Antes de irme, ¿si mis compañeros de entrenamiento se quieren ir conmigo, podrían venir conmigo a este mundo?"- a lo que el guardián de la Tierra dijo:

-"Si ellos o ellas quieren, no habría problema para venir contigo, ahora cruza esa puerta"- el saiyajin asintió entró a aquella puerta que estaba cerca de la habitación del tiempo, ordenó sus cosas, como su báculo sagrado y unas cosas que lleva en su mochila para acampar, una vez hecho esto, se acercó a esa puerta y la abrió, el lugar está oscuro y decidió caminar, una vez que caminó por un tiempo, vio una luz brillante y se dirigió hacia allá y una vez que llegó ahí, entró a esa luz y logró salir de ahí.

Gokú abrió sus ojos y vio que estaba en una especie de coliseo gigante con una multitud gritando como loco como si estuvieran alentando, entonces vió una plataforma similar al torneo de las artes marciales, entonces, se dio cuenta que inconscientemente saltó a la plataforma y la gente miró con extrañeza a este hombre joven de pelos de puntas, Gokú no sabía del lugar y le preguntó al arbitro:

-"Disculpe, ¿en donde estoy?"- a lo que el árbitro dijo:

-"¿Quién eres tú para interrumpir este torneo?"- lo dijo en tono ofensivo como si estuviera en pánico, a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

-"¿eh?, ¿Por qué te asustas?"- a lo que el árbitro dijo:

-"No ves que estamos en una lucha"- Gokú miró alrededor y vio a dos tipos, una era gigante, humaniode con cabeza de toro, y el otro era un chico pelo castaño con una gabardina y herramientas de construcción en el bolsillo que miraron a nuestro héroe de forma extraña,el saiyajin dijo:

-"Ya veo, ¿puedo participar?"- a lo que el árbitro en Shock, dijo:

-"¿Estás loco?"- iba a decir algo pero una voz desde lo alto del estadio dijo:

-"¿Quién es el tipo que se atreve a interrumpir el torneo de la capitana?"- Gokú miró de lejos al tipo Rubio y dijo:

-"¿Eh?, ¿te refieres a mi?"- lo dijo en un tono interrogativo, a lo que el chico rubio dijo:

-"¿A quién más idiota?"- el chico rubio iba a decir pero fue interrumpido por una chica de estatura alta, piel clara, buen físico, cabello celeste hasta la cintura, ojos azules, vestida con un traje militar de color blanco con una chaqueta escotada ajustada a su tonificado cuerpo junto a una capa, una falda corta hasta los muslos junto a un cinturón negro con una cruz negra al medio y unas botas que parte un poco más arriba de sus piernas hacia sus pies, y su particular gorra que la hacía ver como alguien de alto rango, ella dijo:

-"Oye tú, el de los cabellos alborotados, ¿Quién eres?"- a lo que el saiyajin respondió:

-"Soy Gokú, y ¿tú como te llamas?"- el acompañante vio que no dirigía a su general con respeto, iba a decir algo pero la mujer dijo:

-"Ah, ya veo, te diré mi nombre si vences a ellos dos porque sino, te mataré, ¿oiste?"- a lo que el saiyajin con una sonrisa, dijo:

-"Claro, gracias señorita"- la mujer de pelos celeste se sonrojó un poco al ver a este hombre, se sentó para ver el desenlace de esa batalla, entonces el árbitro dijo en voz alta:

-"La Capitana dio autorización a un participante más para este duelo, su nombre….."- a lo que el aprendiz de Kami-sama dijo:

-"Gokú, Son Gokú"- y el arbitro dijo:

-"Son Gokú es el tercer participante, que peleará contra Tasumi el herrero y contra Karubi el carnicero, las reglas son dejar al oponente fuera de la plataforma o dejarlo fuera de combate, ¿están listo?"- los tres participantes asintieron y Gokú se puso en pose de pelea, el árbitro dijo:

-"Que comiencen el combate"- el hombre Toro atacó primero a Gokú que se lanzó y dijo:

-"Ahora que probarás mis puños destructivos"- a lo que Gokú lo esperó y el gigante le acertó el sendo Golpe hacia el aprendiz de Kami-sama, pero Gokú lo detuvo con su mano dejando en Shock a Tatsumi y al mismo Gigante, el saiyajin dijo:

-"Vaya, eres muy fuerte, pero te falta la habilidad necesaria para poder usar esa fuerza"- y con eso le lanzó una patada en el estomago del gigante que lo mandó lejos y cayó al suelo, Tatsumi aprovechó ese momento, dio un salto y con una media vuelta, lanzó una patada en Gokú, cosa que el saiyajin lo esquivó sin muchos problemas, pero Tatsumi no se quedó ahí, se abalanzó con todo y con un sendo puñetazo dirigido al rostro de Gokú pero este se cubrió en forma de X que lo mandó a unos metros lejos del chico llamado Tatsumi, en las gradas una chica rubia Tetona vio con interés a nuestro guerrero, mientras que en lo alto de las gradas, la capitana que organizó el torneo vio con sorpresa lo que hizo este recién aparecido, a lo que su asistente dijo:

-"Vaya, este chico de cabellos alborotado tiene una forma implacable de ejecutar sus movimientos"- a lo que Esdeath asintió con sorpresa y siguió mirando la pelea.

Ahora Gokú miró a Tatsumi con una sonrisa y dijo:

-"Nada mal para ti, ¿Natsumi?"- a lo que el chico enojado dijo:

-"Tasumi, idiota"- a lo que Gokú dijo:

-"Ya, no es para tanto, pero ahora me pondré serio"- y con eso puso su puño en la parte del costado de su torso y su otro brazo en forma de escuadra al nivel de su cabeza, con una sonrisa, extendió su puño que tenía preparado abajo creando un flujo de aire comprimido que mandó volando lejos a Tatsumi que no lo vio venir y lo dejó fuera de la plataforma dejando en Shock a los presentes y a la capitana de pelo celeste junto a su asistente, la rubia tetona lo miró con sorpresa ya que dejó fuera de combate a su amigo y compañero de grupo, Tatsumi, fracasando su misión de ganar ese suculento dinero para alimentar a su aldea, Gokú se dirigió hacia Tatsumi pero sin dejar de salir de la plataforma y dijo:

-"¿Estás bien…?"- no alcanzó a terminar ya que sintió al gigante que iba hacia él con la intención de noquearlo y de un parpadeo, el saiyajin le acertó un codazo en la boca del estomago al carnicero, que lo dejó sin respiración y noqueado a lo Rikum, Gokú dijo:

-"Es malo atacar por detrás al oponente"- el estadio quedó en silencio, pero después el árbitro declaró como ganador a Gokú y la gente gritó de euforia.

Esdeath vio todo con un Shock, su asistente dijo:

-"Él solo venció a dos participantes, muy sorprendente"- a lo que Esdeath asintió sonrojada y se puso de pie, ella dijo:

-"Si, lo he encontrado"- a lo que su asistente dijo:

-"Es un candidato perfecto para usar una Teigu, ¿verdad?"- a lo que Esdeath dijo:

-"Eso si, pero…. también algo más"- y con eso bajó hacia la plataforma en que se encontraba Gokú, el aprendiz de Kami-sama vio a la chica que bajaba por las escaleras, ahora de frente con el guerrero llamado Son Gokú, ella dijo:

-"Gokú, ¿verdad?"- a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

-"Si, ese es mi nombre, pero ahora que gané, deseo saber tu nombre señorita"- a lo que la capitana dijo:

-"¿No sabes mi nombre?"- a lo que Gokú responde:

-"mmmmm…..… no"- la chica solo sonrió y dijo:

-"Ya veo, lo sabrás más adelante, tu combate fue magnifico, esa habilidad de mandar a volar a ese chico fue impresionante, primera vez que lo veo usar así con los puños"-

-"Gracias, pero no sé tu nombre"- dijo Gokú que quiere saber el nombre de la chica, pero ella sonrió y dijo:

-"Te diré mi nombre y una jugosa recompensa"- a lo que Gokú dijo:

-"¿Eh?"- de forma confundida, a lo que Esdeath sacó su cadena y lo puso en el cuello de Gokú que está más confundido por lo que hizo la chica ella con una sonrisa, dijo:

-"Ahora me perteneces"- a lo que el aprendiz de Kami-sama dijo:

-"¿Cómo que te pertenezco si ni siquiera sé tu nombre?"- a lo que la capitana de ojos azules dijo:

-"Te lo diré en el palacio"- se iba a marchar pero ella se cayó ya que la fuerza de Gokú era mucho mayor, con eso rompió la cadena de su cuello y se dirigió a la chica y dijo:

-"¿estás bien?"- lo dijo en un tono preocupado ya que u fuerza es mayor a la de la capitana, ella miró a los ojos de Gokú "Tiene una fuerza asombrosa y sus ojos tienen una inocencia de un niño" ella lo pensó y se sonrojó, Gokú la ayudó a ponerse de pie y miró a una Esdeath sonrojada y dijo:

-"Oye, ¿no tendrás fiebre?"- le tocó la frente de la capitana para verificar si estás enferma, ella se sonrojó peor "¿Qué me pasa, por qué reacciono así?" se dijo, pero se recompuso y dijo tomando la mano del saiyajin:

-"No, estoy bien Gokú, vamos al palacio"- el saiyajin asintió y ambos se fueron al palacio, dejando a un Tatsumi frustrado al no poder ganar el premio y a una rubia Tetona y su amigo que lo acompañó en Shock al ver toda esa escena que tuvo el chico misterioso con la sádica general Imperial.

Tres doritos después, ok no, una deuda con la sociedad más tarde, ok no, ahora me pondré serio como lo es esta serie de Akame Ga kill, nah está Gokú, ahora, MAS TARDE…..

Vemos a Gokú y la general del ejército imperial en el palacio y el saiyajin dijo:

-"Disculpe"- a lo que la capitana dijo:

-"Esdeath, llámame Esdeath"- a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

-"Al fin sé tu nombre, que bueno"- lo dijo con una sonrisa de alivio cosa que Esdearh vio como sonreía, era un sentimiento nuevo para ella, tener un cálido sentimiento en su corazón "¿Eso es el sentimiento de amor?, ese chico cada vez que sonríe, me hace sentir bien, una sensación que nunca he sentido" se dijo en sus pensamientos, iba a decir algo pero un rugido se sintió en el palacio, ella se puso en guardia y dijo:

-"Gokú…"- no alcanzó a terminar ya que vio al aprendiz de Kami-sama frotándose el estómago y dijo:

-"No te preocupes, es que me estoy muriendo de hambre, jijijiji"- la sádica mujer capitana de un equipo miró perplejo a Gokú, con una media sonrisa, dijo:

-"Vaya, al parecer eres un chico muy particular, bueno, te daré algo de comer"- ambos fueron al comedor y Esdeath mandó a los cocineros del lugar a hacer un banquete para el invitado mientras Gokú miraba el palacio y era gigante, más grande que el castillo de Ox-satán, a lo que Esdeath miró a Gokú y se sentó a su lado y dijo:

-"Dime, Gokú, ¿de donde eres?"- a lo que el discípulo de kami-sama responde:

-"Bueno, de muy lejos que digamos"- a lo que Edetah dijo:

-"¿De una aldea?"- a lo que Gokú dijo:

-"Si, algo así, Esdeath, podría decirse que vengo de un templo"- La capitán de cabellos celeste dijo:

-"¿Templo, eres un monje?"- a lo que Gokú dijo en un tono interrogativo:

-"¿Monje, qué es eso se come?"- a lo que Esdeath con una sonrisa, dijo:

-"Así que no sabes lo que es eso, ya veo, son personas que se quedan en el templo por años, pero al parecer no aparentas ser uno"- a lo que Gokú asintió y dijo:

-"Ah, ya veo, oye, ¿en dónde estoy?"- a lo que la Capitana dijo:

-"¿Has llegado al torneo y no sabes e dónde estás?"- a lo que Gokú rasacandose la nuc dijo:

-"Es que anduve perdido y llegué al torneo"- Esdeath empezó a sospechar y miró que Gokú se quitó la cadena que le dio y se acordó que lo rompió como si nada, ella se acercó más y más al rostro de Gokú y éste confundido por lo que iba hacer su nueva "amiga", ella dijo:

-"Dime, Gokú, por tu forma de ser y esa vestimenta y tu cabello, me da la impresión de que no eres de por aquí ni de lejos, dime la verdad, ¿De dónde eres?"- Gokú vio que ella está a centímetros de ella, pero no tuvo más opción de hablar y dijo:

-"Bueno, yo no soy de este mundo"- eso dejó intrigado a la Capitana y dijo:

-"Explicate"- a lo que Gokú dijo:

-"Bueno, pero quiero comer que me estoy muriendo de hambre"- un vez que dijo eso, llegaron los cocineros con un buen banquete en la mesa, entonces Esdeath no tuvo más opción que ceder ya que lo miraba con esa mirada de cachorrito triste, y empezaron a comer ese banquete.

Mientras tanto en una de las sedes de Night Raid….

-"¿Ese chico te venció de un solo ataque?"- dijo una chica hermosa de cabello negro hasta la espalda, buen cuerpo, no tanto como la su compañera rubia tetona pero tiene lo suyo, ojos rojos, piel blanca, vestida con una blusa negra ajustada sin mangas que cubría debajo de su cuello hasta un poco más arriba de sus piernas con una falda suelta, con botas del mismo color, lleva una corbata negra y un broche de plata en el medio, a lo que el chico llamado Tatsumi dijo:

-"Si, no vi venir ese ataque, pero hay un problema, jefa sustituta"- a lo que la chica jefa llamada Akame dijo:

-"¿Cuál es el problema?"- a lo que la rubia de ojos ambar con pechos grandes llamada Leone responde:

-"Es que el chico fue llevado por Esdeath"- a lo que la Chica pelinegra dijo:

-"Si tú fuiste vencido por ese chico con facilidad, creo que estaremos en serios problemas si ella logra convencer a ese chico…."- a lo que Tatsumi dijo:

-"Gokú, se llamaba, creo, pero cuando vi sus ojos, noté algo"- a lo que Akame dijo:

-"¿Qué viste en él, Tatsumi?"- a lo que el chico dijo:

-"Vi que no tiene malas intenciones como tambien inocencia y pureza, era como si fuese un enviado de Dios"- (NDA: No está diciendo ninguna mentira ahí, ¿cierto?), a lo que Leone dijo:

-"¿Qué haremos ahora, Jefa sustituta?"- a lo que Mine una chica en sus 16 años más o menos, el cabello largo atado en forma de dos largas coletas cuyas cintas son de color lila. Sus ojos y su cabello son de color rosa, así mismo, su vestimenta contando incluso sus zapatos, consta de un sueter de una sola pieza de un color, respondió por Akame y dijo:

-"No creas que vayas a por él si no lo conoces, ya que el palacio tiene muchas trampas y guardias preparados para eso, sería una misión suicida"- AKame solo suspiró y dijo:

-"Solo queda esperar, nosotros preparémonos para lo peor"- los demás asintieron y Tatsumi confía en que el chico llamado Gokú no sea parte del ejército imperial.

Mientras con Gokú…..

Esdeath miró con sorpresa como Gokú siguió comiendo de forma monstruosa, arrasaba con todo el banquete que le dieron sus cocineros, vio que no tenía ni modales para comer, era toda una bestia en cuanto a comida se trata, una vez que terminó todo, dijo:

-"Uffff, qué rica la comida, gracias Esdeath"- a lo que la capitana salió de su sorpresa y dijo:

-"De nada, vaya forma de comer, ahora Gokú, cuéntame sobre ti"- dejó de lado su comida y miró al aprendiz de Kami-sama con una mirada de amor, (en el manga ella se enamoró a primera vista de Tatsumi, ¿por qué no con Gokú?), el saiyajin asintió y dijo:

-"Como dije, yo no soy de este mundo, fui enviado por Kami-sama a este mundo para encontrar a alguien para entrenar"- a lo que Esdeath procesó todo esto y dijo:

-"A ver, Gokú, ¿enviado por Kami-sama?, no te creo"- a lo que Gokú con seriedad, dijo:

-"Yo no miento en estos tipos de situaciones"- Esdeath miró a Gokú, no le creía todavía, pero decidió darle el beneficio de la duda, ella dijo:

-"Si quieres puedo ser tu compañera de entrenamiento, Gokú"- a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

-"¿lo dices en serio?"- a lo que ella con una sonrisa, dijo:

-"Pues claro, eres mi pareja después de todo"- lo dijo sonrojada, el saiyajin lo interpretó como si fuera una compañera de entrenamiento, él dijo:

-"Me tomó menos tiempo de lo esperado, Gracias, Esdeath"- ella solo sonrió, se acercó a Gokú y le dio un beso en los labios del saiyajin, él confundido ante eso, ella se separó y dijo:

-"Este fue mi primer beso, Gokú"- el saiyajin más confundido ante ese acto de su compañera de entrenamiento, decidió dejar de lado eso y se fijó en su nivel de pelea por medio de la percepción del ki, se veía muy fuerte pero no tanto para darle una digna pelea, pero se dio cuenta de algo más, vio intenciones oscura en esa chica, pero por más oscura que vio en esa intención, vio un pequeño rastro de bondad en ella, y vería si podía hacer cambiar esa oscura intención que sintió en Esdeath, ella dijo:

-"Vamos a conocer al resto de mi equipo"- el saiyajin asintió y Esdeath lo tomó de su mano para que lo guiara a conocer a los demás compañeros de equipo de su "amiga".

Al rato después…

-"Así que este chico es el nuevo del equipo, ¿eh?"- dijo una chica a lo que Esdeath dijo:

-"Si, se llama Gokú, como también es mi pareja"- lo dijo de forma feliz y sonrojada ante eso, los demás sorprendidos, dijo:

-"Capitana, me alegro que tenga una pareja, es tan bueno sentir amor por lo demás"- dijo un hombre musculoso llamado Bors, Gokú dijo:

-"¿Qué es el amor de verdad?"- los demás miraron a su nuevo compañero de una forma extrañada y una chica con un brazo mecanico dijo:

-"¿No sabes?"- el saiyajin lo negó a lo que Bors dijo:

-"El amor es un sentimiento único en que dos personas que están unido y están ahí para ayudarse mutuamente"- a lo que Gokú dijo:

-"Como mis amigos"- a lo que Bors dijo:

-"No, Gokú, eso es sentimiento de amistad, el amor es algo que te hace sentir especial, un deseo de proteger, dar todo de sí y prometer estar ahí con la persona que amas para siempre"- Gokú lo comprendió y miró a Esdeath que está muy sonrojada ante eso, Gokú dijo:

-"Ya veo, pero gracias, un gusto en conocerlos a ustedes"- el grupo asintó y Esdeath dijo:

-"Bueno, ahora que unos de los soldados dijeron la ubicación de la fortaleza de esos bandidos, será el momento perfecto de usar sus habilidades"- los demás asintieron y el grandote dijo:

-"¿Qué pasa si se rinden?"- a lo que Esdeath dijo:

-"La rendición es para lo débiles, deben aniquilarlos"- los demás asintieron cosa que a Gokú no les gustó mucho eso, y dijo:

-"No deberías matarlos si se rinden, Esdeath"- a lo que ella dijo:

-"Los débiles deben morir y los más fuertes vivir"- a lo que el saiyajin de una forma seria, dijo:

-"Como niños, personas ancianas, ¿tambien deben morir?"- a lo que Esdeath de forma tranquila, dijo:

-"Si, ¿algun problema con eso?"- a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

-"Si, Kami-sama me envió aquí para encontrar un buen compañero de entrenamiento como también proteger a los débiles"- Gokú se puso más serio y una mirada que hizo estremecer un poco a Esdeath, él dijo:

-"No permitiré que mates a gente, merecen una segunda oportunidad"- los demás miraron a joven y Esdeath dijo:

-"Así que, ¿Qué harás, enfrentarnos?"- a lo que Gokú dijo:

-"Si es por el bien de este mundo, sí"- y se puso en posición de pelea, Esdeath al ver que su interés amoroso los desafió, dijo:

-"Si no quieres estar conmigo, lo haré a la fuerza"- y con mandó al más fuerte, que era Bors, él asintió y se abalanzó a Gokú para dar su buen puñetazo cosa que el saiyajin no dejó usar su Teigu y con un codazo en la boca del estómago lo dejó fuera de combate, él dijo:

-"¿Alguien más?"- Esdeath mamndó a la chica con brazos mecanico y dijo:

-"Eres muy atractivo, lástima que estás en lado contrario"- una vez que dijo eso, su cara cambió a uno de instinto asesino y su brazo mecánico, creó una amtralladora grande y lo disparó de lleno a Gokú está haciendo, el saiyajin usó sus manos e interceptó todas las balas de la chica dejando en Shock a lo demás e incluso a Esdeath, la chica disparó a full y Gokú con su velocidad, seguía interceptando las balas como si nada, ella se cansó y Gokú dijo:

-"¿Eso es todo?"- y con eso desapareció y apareció delante de la chica y con un sendo puñetazo en la cara lo mandó a volar dejándolo fuera de conbate, Esdeath en shock al ver lo imponente que es Gokú, mandó a los demás atacar en conjunto y él saiyajin dijo:

-"No estorben"- y con eso lanzó un ataque de aire comprimido más fuerte que antes dejando fuera de combate a lo Jaegers de un santiamén, Gokú miró a Esdeath y dijo:

-"No hagas nada que perjudique a los inocentes"- se iba a marchar del lugar pero Esdeath no lo iba a dejar hacer eso, ella preparó lanzas de hielo dirigidos a Gokú pero el saiyajin lo esquivó como si nada, ella siguió con los mismo pero el mismo resultado, ella frustrada, sacó su espada y decidió a atacar a Gokú con intenciones asesina, el saiyajin vio y esquivó todo como si nada, ella seguía en esa sed de sangre, se dijo "si él se va, lo mataré para que nadie se quede con él, es mío y solo mío", Gokú cansado de eso, toma la espada de Esdeath y la rompe en dos, él dijo:

-"Rindete, no eres rival para mí"- ella dijo:

-"Matame si quieres pero no me rendiré"- y con eso iba a usar su carta de triunfo, pero Gokú no le dejó hacer eso y le da un sendo puñetazo en el vientre de la capitana, que la dejó sin aire, Gokú dijo:

-"Recuerda eso, todos merecen una segunda oportunidad"- ella se arrodilló y vio que su amor se iba a marchar junto con su mochila y ella trató de decir:

-"Go….kú….. no me dejes, te amo"- ella extendió su mano y dijo:

-"Prometo cambiar, no me dejes"- pero era demasiado tarde, el saiyajin tomó su mochila y con un gran salto, salió del palacio dejando a un Esdeath herida y por primera, con lágrimas en los ojos, ella lloró porque su amor se fue, lloró porque pensó que lo iba a perder y reflexionó por lo que dijo.

Fin del capítulo uno..

NDA: ¿quieren que otra chica aparte de Esdeath vaya con Gokú?, ponelos en los reviews, me gusta este proyecto y espero que les guste, oigan esto es un cross, multi, tres series, dos o más protas mujeres siguiendo a un hombre a su mundo. Bueno lo tacharía como Dragón Ball z x akame ga kill por ahora. Después al mundo de Maji Watasi boi no se que más XD, eso.


	2. Chapter 2

Fics: Un Guerrero, una sádica y una adicta a la lucha.

Nota: la que se ganó el premio a la tercera Waifu es Medaka Kurokami, las otras mencionadas, veré el animé o manga para ver como nuestro héroe pueda encajar ahí, eso sería.

No soy dueño de ninguna franquicia así que empiezo….

Capítulo 2: "Tener una segunda oportunidad"

Gokú está saltando el techo del palacio a una velocidad monstruosa, "Pensé que Esdeath era una chica buena, ideal para entrenar con ella, pero lástima que no lo usa para proteger a los débiles e inspirarlos a que sean fuertes" se dijo en sus pensamientos mientras salía del palacio y ya está en la capital imperial y miró la fría noche de las calles, vio a gente caminar y sintió presencias corruptas que lo hizo sonprender ante eso, "¿Por qué la gente no comprende lo que es vivir?, ¿acaso tienen el mismo pensamiento que Esdeath y su grupo?" se preguntó a sí mismo, pero dejó eso de lado y se fue saltando de techado en techado de edificios de la capital pero se detuvo justo a la salida de la ciudad, miró abajo y dio un salto mortal que cayó de pie, de forma muy suave, Gokú miró la ciudad y se dijo "Ojalá haya una esperanza para esta gente" y con eso, se fue a los bosques no muy lejos de la ciudad, cerca de un lago para pasar la noche.

EN EL BOSQUE….

El aprendiz de Kami-sama, hizo su campamento y empezó a ir de pesca, cosa que lo hizo y pescó muchos peces, dos cuervos, suficiente para cenar, una vez hizo el fuego, empezó a comer, pero una vez que está comiendo, vio a una bestia que parecía un lobo pero más gigante que lo miró de una forma Hostil, Gokú solo sonrió y dijo:

-"Hola, amigo, ¿tienes hambres?, toma hay mucha comida para ti"- y con eso le lanzó una pierna de un cuervo asado a la bestia y de un dos por tres lo agarró y empezó a comer, Gokú con una sonrisa, dijo:

-"¿es rico verdad?"- le dijo a la bestia como si de una persona se tratara, la bestia vio la pureza del humano y se acercó lentamente, Gokú extendió su mano y la bestia se dejó acariciar como si deun cachorrito se tratara, entonces Gokú le ofreció otro cuervo y empezaron a comer, una vez que pasó el rato y dijo:

-"Ufff, qué rica comida, ¿te gustó?"- la bestia lo miró, el saiyajin vio que no se comió todo, la bestia tomó el pedazo de pierna que sobró y se fue corriendo, pero miró a Gokú e hizo un gesto que lo siguiera cosa que Gokú al vivir en las montañas anteriormente sabía de lenguaje animal, cosa que él asintió y ambos se fueron, no muy lejo del campamento en cueva de un árbol había una cría de la misma raza de la bestia que Gokú le dio de comer, la bestia que parecía un lobo lanzó la pierna de un cuervo a las crías cosa que comieron, Gokú solo sonrió y dijo:

-"Bonitos hijos tienes, una buena madre eres"- cosa que la bestia gruñó con felicidad, Gokú solo los miró por un rato, él dijo:

-"Ya, ahora me tengo que ir, hasta luego"- se despidió de la bestia y sus crías, cosa que la madre de las crías miró al saiyajin puro de corazón y después se puso a dormir con sus crías, lo que no sabía Gokú mientras se distrajo es que fue visto por el chico que derrotó en el torneo de Esdeath, el chico lo siguió al campamento de nuestro héroe, vio que el chico se detuvo y desapareció dejando en Shock al chico, iba a decir algo, pero…

-"¿Qué haces espiándome?"- el chico vse dio la vuelta para ver el origen de la voz y era el hombre que lo derrotó, él cayó sentado y dijo:

-"No te estaba espiando, andaba perdido y paré aquí"- Gokú miró al chico, lo reconoció y dijo:

-"Tú eres el chico que participó en el torneo, ¿Natsumi?"- a lo que el chico enojado dijo:

-"Tatsumi, idiota"- a lo que Gokú dijo:

-"Ya, no es para tanto, ahora dime, ¿Por qué me espiabas?, no creo que estabas aquí por casualidad, sentí tu presencia cuando llegué al bosque"- Tatsumi está en aprietos pero cedió y dijo:

-"Pensé que ibas a por mí por orden de Esdeath"- a lo que Gokú dijo:

-"Ah, con que era eso, no te preocupes, ya no estoy con ella"- a lo que Natsumi asintió y dijo:

-"Oye, ¿Cómo te llamas?"- a lo que el saiyajin responde:

-"Son Gokú, pero dime Gokú"- a lo que el chico con la Teigu de armadura dijo:

-"Un gusto, soy Tatsumi, aunque ya te dije mi nombre"- extendió su mano en señal de saludo cosa que el aprendiz de Kami-sama le correspondió dicho gesto, entonces fueron al campamento, Tatsumi dijo:

-"Gokú, a pocos kilómetros del lugar, hay una sede en donde están mis amigos, ¿te gustaría pasar la noche ahí?"- a lo que Gokú responde:

-"¿Seguro, acaso no seré una molestia?"- a lo que Tatsumi dijo:

-"No para nada, Gokú"- entonces el aprendiz de Kami-sama, lo pensó y dijo:

-"Bueno, que más da, acepto"- Tatsumi sonrió y se dijo "Una persona valiosa para Night Raid", Gokú ordenó su campamento en cuestión de segundo y se puso su mochila, Tatsumi se sorprendió un poco de la velocidad de Gokú al guardar las cosas, y así continuaron el viaje hacia la sede de Night Raid.

UNA VEZ EN LA SEDE…..

-"Hola, ya llegué"- dijo Tatsumi, la rubia llamada Leone dijo:

-"Hola, Tatsumi, y…"-

-"Son Gokú, pero dime Gokú"- dijo el saiyajin con una sonrisa, la rubia tetona sonrió y dijo:

-"Hola, Gokú soy Leone"- se acercó y de forma pícara, miró a nuestro guerrero cosa que lo incomodó un poco, pero una chica pelinegra intervino y dijo:

-"Leone, deja al chico nuevo"- ella salió a regañadientes y se puso al lado de la chica y Tatsumi, esa chica dijo:

-"Hola, soy Akame"- a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

-"Y yo soy Gokú, un gusto"- la chica asintió y la pelirosada dijo:

-"Hola Gokú, soy Mine"- el saiyajin la saludó con una sonrisa que la hizo sentir bien, Akame dijo:

-"Tú eres el que venciste a Tatsumi, ¿verdad?"- Gokú asintió, Akame continuó y dijo:

-"Ya veo, pero tengo una pregunta, ¿Cómo saliste del palacio imperial con Esdeath ahí?"- a lo que Gokú dijo con un tono oscuro:

-"Ella, pensé que era una buena chica, pero vi su presencia, mata a gente por matar"- Leone vio el tono serio de Gokú y dijo:

-"¿Qué más pasó?"- a lo que Gokú respondió:

-"Me enfrente a ella y su grupo"- Tatsumi y los demás quedaron sorprendidos, Akame dijo:

-"¿Los enfrentaste solo, sin una Teigu?"- a lo que Gokú respondió:

-"No sé a lo que te refieres con eso de Teigu, pero los derroté a todos, no eran rivales para mí"- eso dejó aún más sorprendidos a los chicos, Mine dijo:

-"¿Incluso a Esdeath?"- a lo que el saiyajin respondió:

-"Si"- la sala quedó en silencio, este chico derrotó a los Jaeger él solo, pero Akame dijo:

-"¿los matastes?"- a lo que Gokú dijo:

-"No, le di otra oportunidad para vivir, para que reconsideren sus actos y no lo hagan más"- los demás querían protestar pero no les salió, tenía razón ese chico, pero había un problema, Akame dijo:

-"Gokú, si ellos no se arrepienten de lo que hacen, ¿Qué harás?"- a lo que Gokú responde:

-"No tengo otra opción que exterminarlos"- ella asintió al igual que su grupo, pero Gokú se sintió mal por una chica, la había tratado bien, pero esa mentalidad que tenía, lo hizo sentir mal, pero peor aún haberla dejado ahí, "¿por qué me siento así?", apretó sus puños, Leone se percató de eso, dijo:

-"¿Qué pasa Gokú?"- el aprendiz de Kami-sama salió de sus pensamientos y dijo:

-"No, nada, solo pensaba lo que pasó cuando llegué aquí"- a lo que Mine dijo:

-"¿de donde eres, Gokú?"- a lo que el saiyajin responde:

-"Vengo de otro mundo"- a lo que Akame con sorpresa, dijo:

-"Haber, ¿dijiste de otro mundo?"- a lo que Gokú responde:

-"Si, fui enviado por Kami-sama para entrenar en este mundo y conocer gente para que sea mi compañero de entrenamiento"- los demás se sorprendieron ante esa revelación, Tatsumi dijo:

-"Te creo, Gokú"- el saiyajin solo sonrió, Mine también le creyó ya que había derrotado a los Jaegers él solo, Leone solo sonreía de manera coqueta y Akame solo dijo:

-"Gokú, me gustaría saber tus habilidades"- a lo que Gokú dijo:

-"¿Qué tal mañana?"- a lo que Akame asintió, ella dijo:

-"Está bien, pero ahora vamos a comer"- cosa que dejaron feliz a los demás y no solo Gokú, Akame también (NDA: ella iba a ser la tercera Waifu junto con Esdeath, Medaka lo iba a hacer en otro fics, pero bueno, ustedes ganan), entonces empezó la masacre culinaria de Gokú y Akame, cosa que dejó muy sorprendidos de que había otro tragón por excelencia aparte de la pelinegra de ojos rubí, otro pelinegro de cabellos alborotados, ellos comían como si no hubiera un mañana, ina vez que pasó todo, Gokú dijo:

-"Qué rica la comida, gracias Akame, ella solo se limitó a decir:

-"De nada Gokú"- los demás solo sonrieron de forma nerviosa ante tal escena, entonces Akame le asignó una habitación nueva, cosa que asintió y dejó su mochila, sacó su dogi y se puso a dormir.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE…..

Gokú despertó temprano, pero con una sorpresita, sintió en peso en su pecho y no era más que Leone que está durmiendo semidesnuda al lado del saiyajin, él quedó muy confundido y dijo:

-"¿Leone?"- a lo que la chica despertó y con una sonrisa coqueta dijo:

-"Hola, Gokú, ¿dormiste bien?"- a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

-"Pues, sí, ¿y tú?"- a lo que la rubia tetona dijo:

-"Bien también, oye, tiene un buen cuerpo y una buena almohada"- Gokú solo dijo:

-"Eh, ¿gracias?"- Leone iba a decir algo, pero…

-"Gokú….. Oye Leone, ¿Qué hacer en la habitación de Gokú?"- dijo Tatsumi de forma molesta (no de celos), a lo que la chica rubia que posee una Teigu, dijo:

-"MMM, dormir, ¿celoso?"- a lo que el chico dijo:

-"No, no lo estoy, no deberías escabullirte así a la habitación de nuestro invitado"- Leone solo dijo:

-"Ya, no te enojes, a Gokú no le molestó en lo más mínimo, ¿verdad?"- a lo que Gokú solo respondió:

-"Bueno, ella solo quiso dormir, ¿por qué debería molestarme?"- cosa que dejó muy sorprendido a los dos, sabían que Gokú no lo dijo de una forma pervertida, sino de sinceridad pura, pero dejaron eso de lado y optaron por cambiarse ropa e ir al lugar de entrenamiento para una lucha amistosa contra Akame, ella estaba esperando a nuestro guerrero, ella dijo:

-"Hasta que te decidiste, ahora demuestra lo que tienes"- a lo que Gokú asintió y dijo:

-"Si, ve con todo"- y con eso, se puso en posición de combate, ella sacó su katana y Gokú sintió una energía en esa espada e ideó una estrategia, entonces Akame atacó para darle una estocada con su espada cosa que el saiyajin esquivó dicho ataque, entonces Akame se dio otra vuelta para lanzar una patada cosa que Gokú interceptó, él dijo:

-"Nada mal, Akame, pero ve con todos"- a lo que la pelinegra dijo:

-"Me estás subestimando, entonces iré con todo"- y con eso activó su instinto asesino siendo una mujer carente de emociones, los demás iban a intervenir pero Gokú e los negó mientras que la chica de ojos rubí fue a por Gokú con intenciones asesinas golpeando con su espada cosa que el saiyajin empezó a esquivar muy fácilmenente los ataques de Akame y decidió poner fin a la pelea, él desapareció y apareció detrás de Akame y con un ligero golpe en la nuca, la dejó fuera de combate, Leone, Mine y Tatsumi, otro chico que no me acuerdo su nombre están en silencio, Gokú los miró y dijo:

-"¿Gané verdad?"- a lo que Mine salió de su shock y dijo:

-"S…Si, ganaste"- Gokú solo sonrió y Leone le dio un fuerte abrazo y dijo:

-"Vaya, eres muy fuerte"- Tatsumi "tenía razón, él es un enviado de Kami-sama para proteger este mundo, me haré más fuerte" se dijo a sí mismo mientras Gokú se llevó a Akame al estilo nupcial, entraron a la sede y Gokú dejó a Akame, Mine se ofreció a hacer el desayuno mientras que Akame está dormida después de la batalla con Gokú y así pasó la mañana.

Los chicos empezaron a ver el método de entrenamiento de Gokú, lanzando golpes, patadas de forma precisa, como también haciendo flexiones de brazos y piernas como abdominales como corresponde, una vez que hizo eso, empezó a tirar golpes en el aire creando ráfagas de aire comprimido cosa que los chicos quedaron muy sorprendidos, entonces Akame que se había despertado de la pelea cuando sintió el olor a comida, ahora después del desayuno, vió lo que estás haciendo Gokú, ella dijo:

-"¿Cómo hiciste eso?"- a lo que Gokú dijo:

-"Bueno, eso sería el Ki"- a lo que Tatsumi dijo:

-"¿Qué es el ki, Gokú?"- a lo que el aprendiz de Kami-sama, recordó lo que aprendió en su viaje al pasado para aprender del maestro Mutaito, Maestro de su maestro (Roshi), dijo:

-"Bueno, ya sé, el ki es la energía que poseemos cada uno de nosotros, eso es lo que me dijo el maestro Mutaito"- a lo que Leone dijo:

-"Wow, Gokú, nunca dejas de sorprenderme"- lo dijo de forma seductora (lo hace para hacer sonrojar a Gokú, pero no le resulta), Akame dijo:

-"¿Podemos aprender del ki?"- a lo que Gokú dijo:

-"Pues claro, es la energía vital de los seres vivos, ustedes también pueden aprender pero les tomará tiempo"- a lo que el chico que estás con ello dijo:

-"Quiero aprender a controlar el ki"-

-"Yo también"- dijo Tatsumi.

-"Yo también, querido Gokú"- dijo Leone.

-"Yo también"- dijo Mine.

-"Y yo también y de pasada que seas mi compañero de entrenamiento"- Dijo Akame, Gokú al oír la revelación de Akame, se sintió mal y apretó los puños, la pelinegra vio el cambio de ánimo de Gokú y dijo:

-"Gokú, ¿Dije algo malo?"- a lo que el aprendiz de Kami-sama respondió:

-"No, recuerdo que Esdeath me dijo eso, ella iba a ser mi pareja"- Akame quedó sorprendida ante eso, ella se acercó a Gokú, tomó su mano y dijo:

-"Te trae mal recuerdo ella, ¿verdad?"- a lo que Gokú dijo:

-"No, solo me siento mal por haberla dejado sola, sentí quedarme con ella y abrazarle, hacerla cambiar"- cosa que dejó más sorprendido al grupo, entonces la pelinegra dijo:

-"¿Estás enamorado de ella?"- a lo que el saiyajin responde:

-"¿Enamorado, qué es eso, se come?"- a lo que Leone dijo:

-"¿No sabes eso?"- a lo que Gokú niega con la cabeza, los demás pensaron "Es muy fuerte pero a la vez muy ingenuo", Mine dijo:

-"Estar enamorado no significa una comida"-

-"Es sentir amor por los demás"- dijo Leone para terminar lo dicho por Mine, Gokú recordó lo que dijo el grandulón con máscara acerca del amor, pero no entendía un carajo acerca de esos sentimientos, pero lo dejó de lado y Leone dijo:

-"Lo sabrás con el tiempo, Gokú"- y así terminó la tarde para Night Raid con su nuevo integrante a la espera de Najenda, la jefa del ejercito revolucionario.

Dr. Stylish iba con sus súbditos en busca de la sede de Night Raid para dar caza a los chicos y de pasada matar a hombre llamado Son Gokú por orden del imperio ya que la capitana Esdeath quedó destituída del cargo junto con los Jaegers por su fracaso (voy a hacer que Styilish lo reclutaron después del acontecimiento de Gokú vs Jaeger, él con Kurumi van por la orden de su nuevo general que no es muy importante para esta historia), cosa que él aceptó esa misión pero la hermana de Akame se quedó haciendo otra misión, la que iban a hacer antes de que Gokú intervieniera, ya de noche, le dijo a un tipo de sombrero:

-"Es hora de atacar"- a lo que el tipo asintió y entró al lugar por medio del agua que corría por ahí y entraron a la sede atacando por sorpresa a Leone con una cuchilla mientras se iba a duchar, entonces Gokú y Tatsumi que estaban juntos, se peecataron que entraron personas sin caras atacando sin razón algunas entonces Tatsumi activó su teigu con una armadura de caballero y atacó sin vacilar a los hombres sin cara, masacrándolo, Gokú al ver que ellos eran cadáveres vivientes, los atacó con una ataque de viento comprimido para dejar diezmado una gran cantidad Tatsumi sorprendido por eso, ya que se veía muy imponente, entonces se dirigieron a la salida, y vieron a una Akame decapitando a un tipo, entonces se encontraron con Gokú y se dirigieron a la salida encontrándose con Mine que está peleando con un tipo grande que está peleando con una Teigu de forma de tijera que le pertenecía a su amiga que falleció a manos de los jaegers, entonces Tatsumi dijo:

-"Eso pertenece a Sheele"- y con eso atacó al tipo grande tratando de arrebatarle esa Teigu, pero el tipo logró contrarrestar eso, pero lo que no se dio cuenta es que Mine preparó su cañón de nergía hacia el tipo, pulverizándolo al instante, ella tomó la Teigu de su amiga y lloró aferrándose a esa tijera gigante con lágrimas en los ojos, pero el tipo del sombrero vio la oportunidad para matar a Mine y atacó pero fue interceptado por Leone que activó su Teigu que lo hacía ver de forma felina con orejas de gato y su estatura más alta, ella dijo:

-"Me gusta atacar por sorpresa lo que no me gusta es que me ataquen con sorpresa a no ser que sea por Gokú y me de duro"- cosa que dejó muy confundido a Gokú y Akame, pero los demás presente solo quedaron un poco incómodo ante ese comentario, pero como pasó, no hizo sonrojar a Gokú, ella se dijo "Rayos" entonces Leone iba a seguir y de un patadón fuerte en el cráneo, mandó a volar al tipo del sombrero, matándolo en el acto, Gokú dijo:

-"Me van a tener que explicar lo que pasa aquí"- Akame iba a decir algo pero lanzaron una granda de lejos pero Gokú se percató y de una patada lo mandó hacia arriba causando una explosión en el cielo, los chicos están en posición de pelea, pero Gokú dijo:

-"Hay tres tipos más en esa dirección casi en la cima de la colina"- los demás asintieron y fueron tras esas presencias que eran el Dr, Stylish y su sequito que era una chica con orejas de gato y un chico gay musculoso, los tres al ver que fueron rodeados, sonrió y dijo:

-"Vaya, vaya, si eres Son Gokú, unido a Night Raid, que fortuna tengo al encontrarte, me ahorrarás una vez que te mate"- a lo que Gokú dijo:

-"¿Quién eres?"-

-"Soy el Dr, Stylish y verán mi poder"- y con eso activó un arma, se hizo gigante como el porte de Diez metros, él dijo:

-"Falta más poder, absorveré a más personas"- y con eso, absorvió a sus dos súbditos y su transformación se completó, pero dijo:

-"No, tengo que ser más grande"- y con eso, se dirigió hacia los demás pero lograron esquivar sus ataques, pero Gokú dijo:

-"No dejaré que hagas esto"- y con un salto, se dirigió al Dr. Stylish pero el creó cable para pillar por sorpresa a Gokú para absorverlo pero Gokú esquivó cada ataque y dijo:

-"Eres una basura, y le dio el sendo patadón en toda la cara que lo sacó de esa colosal criatura, él desnudo, miró a un saiyajin enojado y con una sonrisa sádica dijo:

-"Mátame, monstruo, poque morirás lenta y dolorosamente mientras que la perra de tu novia, la ex capitana la están torturando, yo creé un dispositivo para suprimir sus poderes y que la torturaran por perra y debilucha, ajajajajajajajaj"- Gokú en Shock al ver que hablaba de Esdeath y con un arranque de ira, dijo:

-"Maldito"- y con una bola de ki, mató al científico loco desintegrándolo completamente mientras los demás quedaron en Shock al escuchar las palabras del ese loco y primera vez que Gokú está enojado, él con su ira en aumento, dijo:

-"Iré a por ella"- y con eso se fue a una velocidad monstruosa (recuerden que aquí es casi velocidad del rayo en combate y reacción, pero en desplazamiento, lo pondré en hipersónico a pie para dar emoción a la trama), los chicos vieron como Gokú desapareció justo cuando llegó Najenda con su mantarraya gigante junto con Susano y otro tipo más.

Ahora con Gokú, se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia el palacio ya que sintió el ki de Esdeath que se está debilitando y con eso aumentó el paso saltando edificio por edificio hasta llegar a las mazmorras en donde están los presos, Gokú se encontró con algunos verdugos y los dejó fuera de combate liberando a los prisioneros del lugar.

-"Jjajajajajajajajajja, por perra te pasó, eres patética"- y con eso están torturando a Esdeath estirando su cuerpo en los cuatros extremos, ella toda moreteada y con ojo cerrados ante tal tortura, ella seguía con su voluntad de hierro, pero la que no lo hacía desfallecer era el pensar en su primer amor, Gokú, ella quería verlo por última vez antes de morir, ella quería entregarse a él y dar toda su alma a él y estaba dispuesta a cambiar solo por él, "Quiero verte, Gokú" se dijo en sus pensamientos, mientras el verdugo le decía puras groserías y cuando estaba a punto de violarla, vio que la puerta se hizo añicos revelando a nuestro guerrero saiyajin, miró al tipo y a Esdeath en mal estado, él en su ira, dijo:

-"Maldito"- y con eso, se lanzó hacia el verdugo con una ira implacable y con un puñetazo a toda potencia, mató al verdugo al instante, Gokú todo enojado, miró a Esdeath, desató las cadenas que la agobiaban y el dispositivo que suprimió sus poderes, Gokú la tomó y dijo:

-"Esdeath"- ella abrió su ojo bueno y dijo:

-"Gokú, mi Gokú"- ella tenía lágrimas en los ojos, vio a su amor ahí con ella, ahora podía morir tranquila, cuando su voluntad estaba por desfallecer, Gokú le dio una semilla en la boca de la chica, él dijo:

-"Masticala y trágatela"- ella sin pensarlo, lo hizo, sus heridas se curaron al instante, sus energías de vuelta y ningún rastro de herida en su cuerpo, a ella no le importó eso, solo le importó que Gokú, su Gokú está de vuelta, ella dijo:

-"Volviste"- Gokú iba a decir algo pero fue silenciado por un beso que le dio la chica peliceleste, ex General del ejercito imperial, el saiyajin en shock pero se sentía bien, su corazón se sintió tranquilo ahora que su compañera de entrenamiento está bien, ella cesó el beso, ella dijo:

-"Gracias"- y con eso, se quedó dormida en el pectoral duro del saiyajin (típico de mis fics al hacer eso), Gokú sonrió y la tomó en brazo al estilo nupcial, él dijo:

-"Mereces una segunda oportunidad, Esdeath"- y con eso, se fue del palacio hacia la sede Night Raid junto con Esdeath durmiendo en los brazos de su amor.

Fin del capitulo Dos..

Bueno, eso fue otro, tenía libre así aproveché ya que estoy a medio terminar los otros dos capítulos de Sekirei y la del rey youkai, en cuanto a este, la idea del triple pack era Akame, Esdeath y Momoyo, pero como dijeron ustedes, optaron por Medaka o Kanu de ikkitousen aunque no conozco mucho de ikkitousen pero me recomendaron ver la temporada 2 en adelante, pero veré si puedo hacer un cross de esas dos series con el Gokú que estoy usando ahora, así que la opción, me llevo a Akame con Esdeath o solo Esdeath tal cual fue como en la idea principal, tres waifus, Esdeath, Momoyo y Medaka, si es así, la escena chistosa que armaría con Esdeath y Momoyo cuando se encuentre (recuerden que Momoyo le aplica a los dos lados, pero ella verá a su macho alfa y no al primer princesa que me cae bien, Yamato), eso nos revimos y la otra semana subo los demás cap. De los fics con una aceptación muy alta. Eso.


	3. Chapter 3

Fics: Un Guerrero, una sádica y una adicta a la lucha.

Nota: Así que les gustó las cuatros waifus para Gokú, creo que éste es el ultimo capítulo en que Gokú estará ahí o quizás no, pero esperen, antes del capítulo 10 termino el tema de las waifus para ir al torneo de las artes marciales, eso sería.

No soy dueño de ninguna franquicia así que empiezo….

Capítulo 3: "La decisión de Gokú, entrenamiento y una rivalidad entre dos ex integrantes del ejercito imperial"

Akame está un poco inquieta ya que Gokú no volvía todavía, sabía muy bien que fue a por esa mujer, "Espero que esté bien" se dijo a sí misma, Tatsumi está conversando con Susano y el peliverde de nombre Lubbock a causa de cualquier cosa mientras que Mine está teniendo una discusión cómica con una chica pelicastaña llamada Chelsea, esos chicos nuevos fueron reclutados por La jefa llamada Najenda, una chica de la edad de Esdeath (o quizás mayor por un año o dos), ella tenía el pelo gris corto y un brazo mecanico con un buen físico vestido con un traje negro un poco ajustado con una malla dentro de ese uniforme y un parche en el ojo, ella dijo:

-"Akame, tenemos que irnos"- a lo que la pelinegra de ojos rubíes dijo:

-"No hasta que venga Gokú, él solo venció a esa bestia gigante"- la ex general quedó muy sorprendida pero iba a decir algo pero de la nada apareció un chico de unos 17 años, buen físico, con su dogi rojo y una playera negra por dentro con la marca de Kami en la parte de atrás con cabellos negro alborotado, para sorpresa de los demás lleva a una chica al estilo nupcial, era nada menos que Esdeath durmierndo plácidamente en los brazos de Gokú, Najenda le dijo a Akame:

-"Ese es el chico que hablas, ¿verdad?"- a lo que Akame asiente, pero la ex general dijo:

-"¿por qué lleva a Esdeath en los brazos?"-se iba a preparar para atacar pero Tatsumi se interpuso entre Najenda y Gokú, le dijo a su jefa:

-"Gokú tienes sus razones para traerla acá, por favor déjelo que le explique ya que él solo fue al palacio y venció a todos los Jaegers"- esa revelación dejó muy sorprendido a Najenda, Susano y Chelsea, entonces la jefa de lo Night Raid dijo:

-"Si eso es verdad, entonces no tengo nada que hacer contra él"- Tatsumi volteó para ver a Gokú que lo vio con lágrimas en los ojos mirando a Esdeath, el chico dice:

-"¿Gokú, qué pasa?"- a lo que el saiyajin responde:

-"Ella no merece pasar por esto, si no hubiera llegado a tiempo, ella hubiera muerto"- a lo que Najenda dijo:

-"Ella mató a mucha gente sin piedad, merece lo que pasó"- el aprendiz de Kami sama dijo:

-"Pero aún así, merece una segunda oportunidad"- Najenda no dijo nada, pero Akame se acercó y dijo:

-"Gokú, ¿Qué harás con ella?"- a lo que el saiyajin responde:

-"Me quedaré con ella"- a lo que la pelinegra con algo de celos dijo:

-"Pero ella todavía pertenece al ejercito imperial"-

-"No creo, ella estaba siendo torturada cuando llegué"- a lo que Leone dijo:

-"¿Cómo que torturada si no le veo ninguna herida?"- a lo que el aprendiz de Kami sama responde:

-"En mi mundo hay unas semillas que curan heridas pero no una enfermedad y se la dí a ella"- Tatsumi sabía que no estaba mintiendo y dijo:

-"¿Semillas, de verdad es podible?"- a lo que el saiyajin asintió, pero Najenda dijo:

-"Pero aún así no podemos arriesgarnos a que ella esté con nosotros"- Gokú vio a Najenda y dijo:

-"Lo entiendo, Tatsumi, Akame, gracias"- cuando estaba a punto de marcharse, Akame lo detuvo y dijo:

-"No te vayas, dijiste que nos ibas a entrenar, no te puedes ir así como así"- los demás a excepción de los recién llegados, asintieron y el peliverde dijo:

-"Si, Gokú, aunque Esdeath es uno de nuestros objetivos, no queremos que te vayas"- a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

-"Por mí pueden venir a entrenar al parecer esa señora….."- a lo que Najenda con una vena dijo:

-"Que yo no soy ninguna señora, ¿no ves mi cuerpo atractivo?"- a lo que el saiyajin la miró y dijo:

-"mmmmmmm, no"- eso dejó un poco extrañado a Najenda pero dijo:

-"Está bien, ella se quedará con nosotros, pero con la condición de saber todo de ti y la forma en que derrotaste a los Jaegers"- el saiyajin asintió y dijo:

-"Que tambien me cuenten todo lo que pasa aquí"- a lo que Najenda responde:

-"Es un hecho pero antes, tenemos que ir a una nueva sede para escondernos del imperio"- todos asintieron y cuando estaban a punto de irse con sus cosas, Akame se acercó a Gokú y dijo:

-"Me alegro que hayas vuelto Gokú"- lo dijo con una sonrisa, el aprendiz de Kami sama dijo:

-"Bueno, he vuelto, solo que Esdeath merece una segunda oportunidad, ella solo quería estar conmigo"- esa revelación dejó con un poco de celos a Akame y dijo:

-"Me gustaría ser tu compañera de entrenamiento, Gokú"- a lo que el saiyajin le dijo:

-"Claro, no hay problema, así puedes aprender del Ki y poder derrotar a tus enemigos"- ella solo sonrió y ambos se fueron con Najenda junto con sus cosas en la mantarraya gigantesca como transporte.

EN UN LUGAR INEXPLORADO….. Al día siguiente.

Era de día y con la Mantarraya gigante como transporte los de Night Raid instalaron su sede ahí, alo que Najenda dijo:

-"Este lugar es perfecto para escondernos"- a lo que Gokú dijo:

-"¿Esconderse de quien?"- lo preguntó con Esdeath en sus brazos, ella está durmiendo como una niña, sonriendo y aferrándose más a Gokú cosa que el saiyajin anoche se durmió en posición de Loto mientras que acomodó a la peliceleste en sus brazos cosa que dejó más celosa a Akame que se durmió en su cama improvisada para dormir, entonces una vez ahora, Najenda dijo:

-"Del ejercito imperial"- a lo que el saiyajin asintió y dijo:

-"Quiero que me cuenten cada detalle de lo que pasa en este mundo y yo le contaré de donde vengo"- la jefa iba a decir algo pero sintió un gemido de que alguien está despertando, Esdeath abrió sus ojos lentamente, entonces lo primero que hizo ella es mirar a Gokú, ella con una sonrisa cálida dijo:

-"Hola, Mi Gokú"- el saiyajin miró a la peliceleste de ojos azules, cosa que dejó muy celosa a Akame "¿desde cuando con mi Gokú? Como si fuera de ella, Jah" pensó la chica de ojos rubí, pero negó con la cabeza al pensar eso, el saiyajin dijo:

-"Hola, Esdeath, ¿dormiste bien?"- lo dijo con una sonrisa que dejó muy sonrojada a la ex general imperial, ella dijo:

-"Si, es el mejor sueño que he tenido, Gracias por rescatarme"- Gokú la puso de pie de a poco y ella hizo lo mismo sin despegarse de Gokú, lo tenía muy abrazado, su ropa todavía rasgada, Gokú dijo:

-"Me alegro, oye, me podías soltar un poco, ya que quiero saber lo que pasa en este mundo"- Esdeath escuchó a Gokú y miró a su alrededor y vio al ejercito de Night Raid junto a Gokú, ella iba a hacer un movimiento y los demás se pusieron en posición de combate, Najenda dijo:

-"Un paso más y te mato"- Gokú dijo:

-"Tócala y te irá peor"- Esdeath muy sosnrojada y con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa, Gokú, su amor la está defendiendo, Akame dijo:

-"Ya calmate, Jefa, no somos rivales para él"- a lo que Najenda, Susano y Chelsea, se calmaron un poco, la jefa dijo:

-"Hola, Esdeath"- lo dijo fríamente a lo que la ex general dijo:

-"Hola, Najenda, tanto tiempo"- ella iba a decir pero Tatsumi dijo:

-"Jefa, deberíamos dejar eso para más tarde, deberíamos decir lo que pasa en este mundo a Gokú"- Akame asintió y dijo:

-"Gokú, en este mundoel reino prosperó durante mil años pero la corrupción en el imperio oscureció este mundo, sus alamas son tan corruptas que nosotros nos rebelamos"- Gokú escuchó seriamente a lo que decía Akame, Esdeath bajó la cabeza en vergüenza y tomó la mano de Gokú, el saiyajin la entrelazó inconscientemente, a lo que Najenda continuó y dijo:

-"Por eso nosotros matamos a los corruptos que mata a personas inocentes y las injusticias de este mundo"- Gokú escuchó todo y dijo:

-"Ya veo, con razón veía en su ser, oscuridad en sus almas y malas intenciones, pero ¿Qué harán después?"- a lo que Najenda respondió:

-"Después de matar al primer ministro, tener un gobierno próspero formando un ejercito revolucionario para derrocar al imperio"- Gokú miró a Esdeath, después a Akame, Tatsumi, Mine, Leone, Lubbock, Chesea y Susano, para después dirigirle la mirada a Najenda, él dijo:

-"Así que para eliminar esta corrupción, matar al primer ministro y toda persona corrupta"- Najenda y el grupo de jóvenes integrantes del ejercito revolucionario asintieron, enontonces dijo:

-"Esdeath era uno de sus objetivos"- a lo que la jefa de Night Raid, ella aferró más fuerte su mano en la mano del saiyajin, Akame más celosa de eso deseando que ella estuviera ahí en vez de Esdeath, El aprendiz de Kami-sama dijo:

-"Kami-sama me enseñó a darle una segunda oportunidad a aquellos que hacían maldades y reconsideraran sus errores para no cometerlos más, como lo hice con Esdeath y su grupo"- la peliceleste miró a Gokú con una nueva perspectiva, con otros ojos, "He visto su bondad, es lo que amo de él", pero continuó su discurso y dijo:

-"Pero después de tanta maldad en este mundo siempre va a ver alguien que alunbre este mundo"- Akame miró a Gokú con la misma luz que mira Esdeath en este momento, Najenda dijo:

-"Aprecio lo que piensas, Gokú, pero no todos tomarán esta oportunidad que tú le darás"- a lo que Gokú dijo:

-"Lo sé, yo mato como último recurso"- a lo que la jefa asintió y dijo:

-"Ahora dime, Gokú antes de proponerte algo, quiero saber tu historia"- Gokú asintió y dijo:

-"Bueno, yo soy de otro mundo"- a lo que Najenda dijo:

-"Lo sé, Akame y los demás me dijeron eso mientras te fuiste a buscar a ella"- lo dijo apuntando a Esdeath que está escuchando atento lo que decía Gokúm su amado, a lo que Gokú dijo:

-"Entonces, te diré el relato de mi vida…."- empezó a relatar su origen, la estadía de su abuelito Gohan y la muerte de él a manos de un mostruo, entonces estuvo cinco años solo (no recuerdo le edad de Gokú cuando murió son Gohan), hasta el encuentro con su amiga Bulma, las aventuras de las esferas del dragón, iba a seguir pero Esdeath dijo:

-"Espera Gokú, ¿esferas del dragón, en que saliía un dragón que concede deseos?"- a lo que el saiyajin asintió y le contó lo que pasó con Pilaf y su pandilla por la ambicion de conquistar el mundo, después el encuentro con el maestro Roshi y su entrenamiento, el primer torneo de artes marciales en la que luchó con oponentes fuertes y la final contra Jackie Chun en la que perdió, Akame se acercó y tomó la otra mano de Gokú y dijo:

-"Siendo un niño, llegaste a la final de un torneo y perdiendo por poco, es sorprendente de ti"- Gokú asintió y Esdeath con una vena en su cabeza dijo:

-"Oye, suelta a mi Gokú"- a lo que Akame dijo:

-"No he visto tu nombre escrito en él"- a lo que Esdeath dijo:

-"¿Quieres morir?"- Akame se puso en guardia a lo que Gokú dijo:

-"Chicas, no se peleen en este momento"- ambas miraron a Gokú, se calmaron las revoluciones y ambas se miraron con rayos en los ojos, pero de un dos por tres tomaron cada mano de Gokú y las entrelazaron mirándose con los rayos en los ojos cosa que dejó con gotas de sudor en cada integrante presente, Gokú solo sonrió son nerviosismo, Najenda le dijo a Gokú que continuara y él continuó y dijo:

-"Bueno, después del torneo…"- continuó con la pelea con Pilaf por segunda después mientras estaba con Milk, una amiga de Gokú cosa que despertó las alertas en las dos ex integrantes del ejército imperial, pero Gokú continuó su relato hasta la pelea contra la Red Ribbon desde la pelea con Tao Pai Pai, un asesino a sueldo muy fuertes, relató su entrenamiento con Karín y la segunda pelea contra el sicario hasta la destrucción de la Red Ribbon cosa que dejó con los ojos abiertos a cada uno de los Night Raid al igual que Esdeath, esa sorpresa de que él siendo un niño, derrotó a un ejercito mundial él solo, cosa que es una hazaña casi imposible para ellos, entonces continuó el relato hasta su segundo torneo y su segunda derrota contra Tien-Shin-Han, la muerte de su amigo Krilin, la del maestro Roshi a mano de Piccoro Daimaho, lo que pasó y su triunfo después una sangrienta batalla para luego vencerlo, Esdeath Y akame apretaron más fuerte sus manos y abrazaron sus musculosos brazos que la hacían sentir muy cálido, "él, Mi Gokú, las cosas que pasó para derrotar a enemigos que eran imposible de vencer y aún así salió victorioso, ahora más lo amo", "Tan puro, después de tantas batallas, mantiene su sonrisa que lo caracteriza tanto" se dijo Akame, su corazón ardía al pensar eso, la hacía sentirse bien, entonces Gokú dijo:

-"Después entrené con Kami-sama, un tipo del bien que custodia mi mundo, me está entrenando"- a lo que Najenda dijo:

-"Espera, ¿Kami-sama?"- a lo que Gokú con una sonrisa dijo:

-"Si, la razón por la que estoy aquí es cumplir con mi misión"- a lo que Akame dijo:

-"¿Qué misión, Gokú?"- a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

-"Proteger este mundo de todo mal y tener compañeros de entrenamiento"- a lo que Mine dijo:

-"¿Después de cumplir con eso, qué harás?"- a lo que Gokú responde:

-"Bueno, Kami-sama me dio tres meses para completar mi misión de entrenar y buscar compañeros de entrenamientos"- a lo que las chicas interesados en Gokú se le apretaron el corazón y Esdeath dijo:

-"¿Te irás después de tres meses?"- a lo que Gokú dijo:

-"Si, ¿hay algún problema Esdeath?"- a lo que la peliceleste dijo:

-"Si, quiero estar contigo y no quiero perderte otra vez"- lo dijo triste y bajando su vista, Gokú tocó su hombro y ella miró a los ojos de Gokú, él dijo:

-"Kami-sama me dijo que si mis compañeras de entrenamientos quiera irse conmigo a mi mundo, él no tendría ningún problema de venir conmigo y tú eres una de ella"- Esdeath solo sonrió y con un sonrojo dijo:

-"Entonces quiero ir contigom Gokú, no quiero perderte otra vez"- el saiyajin sonrió cosa que dejó muy celosa a Akame, pero ella dijo:

-"Gokú, seré tu compañera de entrenamiento, ¿verdad?"- a lo que el aprendiz de Kami Sama dijo:

-"Si, si tú lo deseas, puedes entrenar junto con Esde"- la peliazul se sonrojó ante ese apodo, pero feliz, a lo que Akame dijo:

-"Acepto entrenar contigo"- "No te la dejaré fácil, Esdeath" se dijo Akame mirando a Esdeath y ella lo miró de igual forma, entonce Najenda dijo:

-"Gokú, antes de que te vayas, me gustaría que entrenaras a los chicos y derrocar al primer ministro"- a lo que Gokú asintió y dijo:

-"Pues claro, ¿Qué opinas Esdeath?"- a lo que la ex general imperial responde:

-"No hay problema, tengo cuentas pendiente con ese maldito panzón"- entonces Najenda dijo:

-"Por ahora te dejaré aquí, Esdeath pero si haces algo malo, no dudaré en matarte"- a lo que Gokú dijo:

-"No lo hará, confío en ella"- el corazón de Esdeath aceleró al máximo y ella abrazó a su amor y dijo:

-"Gracias, Mi gokú"- dejando con celos a Akame y así empezaron el día para los Night Raid, desayunando e instalarse en la sede.

Gokú empezó a entrenar con las chicas y los chicos presentes, lo primero que hizo es que de su mochila sacó unos brazales de color azul y los mandó a que se los pongan, entonces sintieron el peso (la mochila de Gokú es un poco especial ya que Kami sama le hizo algunas modificaciones para esos casos), Susano dijo:

-"Ahhh, pesan mucho"- a lo que Gokú sonríe y dijo:

-"bueno no es para tanto, esos brazales pesan como doscientos kilos cada uno"- después señaló a su dogi y dijo:

-"Y yo llevo mucho más pesos que esos"- eso dejaron con una sorpresa muy grande en los demás, a lo que Leone dijo:

-"Por eso te demorabas en ponerte esa ropa"- Gokú solo rió y dijo:

-"Ahora hagan unas 100 flexiones de brazos y piernas"- ellos asintieron y empezaron con el entrenamiento.

Derspués de dos semanas de entrenamientos con Gokú, los chicos de Night Raid con Esdeath como la nueva integrante, lograron dominar ese peso cosa que dejó muy feliz a Gokú que los alentaban para que fueran más fuertes y para sorpresa de todos, Esdeath y Akame eran las que progresaban gracias a las motivaciones de su amor e interés amoroso, las cosas quedaron así en ese tiempo, entonces la relaciones con los chicos de Night Raid mejoraron bastante, Gokú y Tatsumi eran muy amigos, siempre se reían de cualquier cosa, con Leone era más de un hermano que de coquetear que hablamos, ella lo veía con eso ojos ya que se resignó hace mucho ya que las dos locas de Akame y Esdeath no dejaba que nadie se acercara a su Gokú, se pusieron muy territoriales, con Mine solo de amigos ya que ella es novia de Tatsumi, con Susano tambien de amigos ya que Gokú siempre admiraba su forma de cocinar, con Chelsea, ella una vez coqueteó con Gokú y la furia de las dos chicas celosas como Esdeath y Akame dejó de lado de conquistar a Gokú ya que esas dos eran muy peligrosa (y lo son, esperen a que se encuentren con Momoyo y Medaka), entonces con Najenda era más formal, hasta ahí nomás, con Akame, ella siempre hablaba con él y cada vez admiraba más a Gokú que ese ardor en su pecho que la hacía feliz cada vez que él le sonreía, con Esdeath, se comporta como toda una waifu, en todo sentido de la palabra, pero una Waifu S, y cuando alguien coqueteaba con Gokú era SS, pero con Akame la rivalidad pasó a over 9000, esas dos locas una vez casi causaron una civil war por Gokú, así de loco estaba la situación en Night raid pero Gokú las calmaba, entonces un día.

Era de madrugada, Esdeath no podía dormir ya que extraña esa calidez de dormir con Gokú, se puso de pie y se fue de puntitas a la habitación de Gokú que dormía como un tronco, entonces se encontró con una sorpresita, también venía Akame hacia la habitación, Esdeath dijo:

-"¿Qué haces aquí?"- a lo que Akame dijo:

-"Solo pasaba por aquí, ¿no me digas que vas a romper la regla de no acostarse con Mi digo con Gokú?"- a lo que ella responde:

-"Y si lo rompo. ¿Cuál sería el problema si Gokú es mi amado?"- a lo que Akame dijo:

-"No deberías hacer eso, es orden de Najenda, por eso pasaba por aquí"- a lo que Esdeath dijo:

-"Entonces no deberías importarte lo que hago, o tú estás enomarada de él"- a lo que la pobre pelinegra de ojos rubí se sonrojó y dijo:

-"No…. No es eso, sí, me enamoré de él"- Esdeath se puso celosa y dijo:

-"Si estás enamorada de él, ¿te irías con él a su mundo dejando a tus seres queridos como a tu hermana?"- A lo que Akame dijo:

-"Cuando derroquemos al imperio, quiero encontrar a Kurome"- a lo que Esdeath volvió a insistir:

-"¿Te irías con él?"- a lo que Akame se quedó en silencio ya que no pensó en eso, entonces Esdeath dijo:

-"Yo sí me iré con él porque no quiero perderlo de nuevo"- y con eso se fue a dormir con Gokú, ella se abrazó en su brazo derecho y puso su cabeza en el hombro derecho de su amor, ella se dijo "Iré contigo a toda partes, no importa donde, Mi Gokú, te amo" y con eso se durmió sintiendo su calidez, Akame pensó en las palabras de su rival por el corazón de Gokú, "Si lo amo, ¿iría con él dejando a todos los demás incluyendo a mi hermana?", eso la confundió un poco y se puso a llorar, ella ama mucho a Gokú, ella quería que se quedara y formar una familia, pero ni siquiera sabe si él le correspondería ese amor, se dio cuenta de lo inocente que es pero, ¿Qué podía hacer?, ella miró la habitación de Gokú y entró para dormir en el otro lado e hizo lo mismo que Esdeath y se durmió disfrutando de su calor corporal de su amor llamado Gokú.

Bueno la semana pasó y los chicos empezaron a meditar para aprender el control del Ki, después Gokú le indicó la forma de controlar el Ki, cosa que pasaron la semana hasta que lo lograron pero a menor escala, pero lo suficiente de derribar un medio de transporte, ahora lo que falta es el control y el entrenar el estilo Kame junto con los brazales ponderados.

Una vez que pasaron esos entrenamientos (NDA: Me saltaré toda la serie en si, quiero la batalla final, ¿Qué dicen?), bueno, es su decisión para terminarlo a más tardar el Capítulo 3 al 4 que abarcaría las batallas, bueno eso sería, ahora a lo de Fics. Habían pasado un mes desde que están entrenando con Gokú y Najenda ordenó a actuar, ella dijo:

-"El ejército está listo, iremos tras el primer ministro"- Gokú, Esdeath, Akame y Night Raid asintieron para la batalla final, Najenda sabía que Gokú puede vencer el ejercito imperial y derrocar al primer ministro como lo hizo con la patrulla roja, y así empezaron los preparativos para la batalla final, Derrocar al primer ministro y derrotar a su complices.

EN UN LUGAR INEXPLORADO. LA PRIMERA BATALLA….

Vemos a los nuevos Jaegers, Bors se le dio otra oportunidad de estar ahí por su nueva general, Kurome que está ahí, pero Mine los tenía en la mira, les disparó en ellos y los tres los esquivaron, y después apareció Susano golpeando a Bors pero este se cubrió, entonces apareció Akame, Esdeath en ves de Najenda, Leone y Chelesea que miraban la batalla de lejos, Tatsumi y Gokú, entonces Akame dijo:

-"Kurome"- a lo que ella dijo:

-"Hermana"- A lo que Gokú dijo a Bors:

-"Te dí una oportunidad y lo rechazaste, quemaste una aldea y no te lo perdonaré"- y con eso atacó a Bors mientras que preparó su teigu y disparó pero el saiyajin esquivó dicho ataque y le lanzó dicho ataque con un puñetazo en toda la cara dejándolo muy herido y mandándolo lejos, lo dejó casi muerto, Gokú dijo:

-"Sé que tienes una familia, pero por lo que hiciste a esa aldea, es imperdonable"- preparó una esfera de Ki pero fue interrumpido por un ataque de espadas de Kurome cosa que el saiyajin esquivó, ella dijo:

-"Eres el más buscados del imperio, vaya recompensa que tienen por tu cabeza"- Gokú iba a decir algo pero Akame lo interrumpió y dijo:

-"No permitiré que te acerques a Gokú, Kurome"- a lo que la niña dijo:

-"Vaya hermana, ¿darás tu vida por un fugitivo?"- Akame no dijo nada y preparó su teigu, entonces Kurome dijo:

-"Si te corto, serás parte de la colección de yatsufusa"- y con eso extendió su espada hacia arriba provocando un terremoto, Tatsumi con su teigu sintió eso y Gokú sabía que venía de abajo, entonces salió un monstruo debajo de la tierra muy gigante tenía pinta de calavera de un Tiranosaurio Rex con brazos, tomó a Kurome y Gokú miraba impasible, a lo que Kurome dijo:

-"Hermana, a diferencias de antes, yo puedo crear cualquier cosa, controlar incluso a la bestia más peligrosa de clase ultra, Destaghoul"- Akame solo miró junto con Gokú, Tatsumi, Esdeath y Susano que miraron solo con seriedad…

Fin del capitulo 3...

Bueno, de aquí al capitulo cuatro o cinco será este cross y nos vamos a Maji de watasi, gracias por aceptar este fics, eso chicosm haré un pequeño remake en el alterno, sería otra línea temporal, sin harem, un guerrero, dos heroínas, dos aprendices, un demonio que usa el ki. Eso sería mi idea principal pero el alterno permanecerá y terminaré ya que me demoré mucho en hacer la pelea. Bueno eso sería y esta semana subo el del rey Youkai y el alterno.


	4. Chapter 4

Fics: Un Guerrero, una sádica, una estoica, una adicta a la lucha y una perfeccionista….

Nota: Veo que me estoy apresurando mucho y no dar detalles del entrenamiento de Gokú, pero recuerden que planeaba terminar del viaje entre dimensiones antes del cap Diez y empezar con el torneo, los que me escribieron en los review les doy las gracias y tomaré mi tiempo o los capítulos necesarios para hacer este cross y no hacerlo por separado como se me ocurrió ahora, haré el multicross y las peleas correspondiente de acuerdo a la duración de la pelea, desde que Gokú se unió a Esdeath, ninguno de los night Raid va a morir como lo que pasó con Leone y Mine en el animé, así que eso, paciencia porque si mis cálculos no me fallan hasta, creo que hasta el capítulo seis o antes termino esta parte del multicross y nos vamos a por la waifu bisexual Kawakami Momoyo, eso.

No soy dueño de ninguna franquicia así que empiezo….

Capítulo 4:"Perdoname hermana, una nueva vida y el objetivo: destruir a los corruptos"

Kurome está peleando palmo a palmo con su hermana Akame al chocar las hojas afiladas de sus espadas.

-"La velocidad del portador de la Yatsufusa es lento cuando tiene el control de ocho marionetas, no desapravecharé esta oportunidad"- Dijo Akame mientras está peleando en el Destaghoul, el monstruo gigante, pero cuando la asesina de Night Raid iba a dar un corte en su espada, aparece un tipo delante de Kurome interceptando el golpe de la espada de Akame, cosa que sorprendió a ella y exclamó:

-"Natala"- enojada Akame continuó:

-"Mandalo de vuelta a la tumba, Kurome"- y ese amigo muerto de la infancia para ambas hermanas, se lanzó al ataque contra Akame con su arma que parecía una especie de nanigata pero más moderno taratando de dara muchas estocadas pero la pelinegra de ojos rubí lo interceptaba en cada ocasión y se dio cuenta al último momento que su hermana está a punto de cortarle con su espada cuando aparece Gokú delante de su amiga interceptando el golpe con su báculo sagrado y con un patadón contenido en el vientre de la chica de los jaegers, la mandó lejos pero ella fue rescatada por su marioneta y ambos cayeron de pie mientras Akame con Gokú cayeron al otro lado, ambos en posición de combate mirando fijamente a Kurome con una mirada normal a pesar del golpe que le mandó Gokú.

Con Leone, Esdeath y Susano….

Los tres esquivaron el ataque de energía de Destaghoul para después esquivar un pisotón del mismo monstruo colosal, a lo que Esdeath fastidiada dijo:

-"Ya me cansé de jugar, Susano, Leone háganse a un lado"- los dos miraron a la ex capitana de los Jaegers, decidieron hacerse a un lado lejos de la sádica por excelencia, ella miró como se le acercaba el monstruo con sus garras, ella tocó el suelo con sus manos y congeló el suelo para dirigirse al monstruo gigante cosa que al contacto de la capa de hielo causada por la Teigu de Esdeath, el monstruo se empezó a congelar desde pie a cabeza cosa que dejó muy sorprendido al grupo de los Night Raid menos a Gokú que ya sabía del potencial de su compañera y "amiga" de entrenamiento, entonces el monstruo congelado por la habilidad de la sádica de ojos azules, Susano vio que era el momento de atacar y con su arma, saltó y con un golpetazo en la cabeza del monstruo, lo rompió, Leone con sus garras, rompió uno de los brazos del monstruo y para terminar, Esdeath con una espada que consiguió de Najenda, partió en dos al monstruo que se rompió la parte de arriba al chocar con el suelo, Leone se dio vuelta pero vio que un hombre pelón de gran estatura la golpeó por detrás pero fue derrotado de un solo golpe por Tatsumi con su Teigu de armadura y de pasada, Leone se recuperó y con sus garras, le cortó la cabeza al pelón con lentes de sol que llevaba un escudo antibomba, ella exclamó:

-"Nadie me da por detrás a excepción de Gokú"- eso sacó una vena en Esdeath y dijo:

-"Ni te atrevas, a mi me dará por detrás"- ambas se miraban con rayos en los ojos cosa que causó una sonrisa nerviosa en Tatsumi, Susano indiferente, Najenda, Chelsea y Lubbock le salieron gotas de sudor, "Menos mal que no soy como esas locas por Gokú" se dijo la líder de lo Night Raid, pero para suerte de ella, Akame no está en la discusión ya que con Gokú se está enfrentando a su hermana y unas tres marionetas, uno era un gorila de fuerza bruta, otro era Natala, y un tipo que era general imperial pero fue asesinado por traición controladas por la Yasutfusa de Kurome, ella con una sonrisa tranquila dijo:

-"Ustedes no podrán contra mis marionetas"- y con eso dio la orden de atacar a sus marionetas sin vida a lo que Gokú se percató de su ki no era de ella, era solo una cáscara vacía, entonces Gokú peleó contra el gorila que trató de morderlo cosa que Gokú exclamó:

-"Baculo sagrado, extiéndete"- su báculo de color rojo se extendió a unos tres metros para sorpresa de Kurome y con un golpe letal, mató al gorila aplastando su cráneo y de un patadón tan fuerte lo mandó a volar y chocó contra una montaña cosa que al impactar el cuerpo en la dura piedra se despedazó entero el cuerpo del simio gigante.

El ex general fallecido fue son su látigo contra Akame que está en aprietos ya que su espada llamada Murasame no podía partir en dos a las marionetas de Kurome ya que está muerto, en pocas palabras, cadáveres vivientes, cosa que Gokú se percató y fue a ayudarla pero fue detenido por una silueta que salió de las sombras y atacó a Gokú cosa que esquivó el golpe a lo que la sombra con una máscara blanca dijo:

-"Vaya, al fin un experto"- y con eso atacó a Gokú tratando de acertar un golpe mientras que éste lo esquivaba como si nada y cuando dio el último golpe, el saiyajin preparó una bola de ki y lo lanzó a esa sombra molesta desintegrándolo completamente dejando en Shock a Kurome, Akame vio que no podía dar con su espada, entonces cambió de estrategia y utilizó el estilo cuerpo a cuerpo de Gokú cosa que fue eficiente por un rato ya que todavía no dominaba el arte de Kame, entonces a ella se le ocurrió algo, juntó sus manos mientras esquivaba cada latigazo de esa marioneta que una vez fue un honorable general, y lo lanzó hacia él que lo mandó a volar unos metros hacia donde está Kurome.

Mine está teniendo una pelea de tiradores con una de las marionetas de Kurome, era hermosa y llevaba dos pistolas en sus manos, entonces ambas se atacaban sin cuartel esquivando balas como si nada, entonces Mine exclamó:

-"Yo soy una tiradora por excelencia"- y con eso le lanzó una senda patada a la marioneta que mandó a volar y con un disparo en la Cabeza, Mine derrotó a esa marioneta de segunda, ella solo sonrió y fue a por Tatsumi.

Gokú junto con Akame miraron a Kurome con Natala que era su títere junto ya aun fuera de combate la marioneta del general caído, el saiyajin dijo:

-"Rindete, estás derrotada"- Kurome miró a su ejercito, derrotado completamente, sabía de la desventaja que tenía desde el primer momento de la batalla ya que Gokú y Esdeath son piezas poderosa para Night Raid, pero ella tenía un objetivo y era matar a su hermana antes de morir, ella dijo:

-"Entonces se irán conmigo"- Gokú no alcanzó a decir nada cuando Bors en su último aliento puso un gran cilindro en medio del dúo de guerreros y Kurome que fue tomado por Natala y la llevó lejos y en un parpadeo, el gigante apretó el botón del detonador, Gokú se puso delante de Akame y con sus brazos en forma de X, entonces pasó, una gran explosión se detonó en donde estaba Gokú y Akame, los demás se alejaron lo más lejos posibles, una vez que pasó todo, el humo se disipó y vemos a Gokú intacto como si nada le hubiese pasado pero su ropa no corrió con la misma suerte, el saiyain con una sonrisa miró a su "amiga" y dijo:

-"¿Estás bien?"- ella con un sonrojo de quinceañera enamorada, dijo:

-"Si, Gokú, gracias por salvarme"- él solo sonrió, la tomó en brazos y se fue a por los demás que se salvaron, entonces una vez que llegaron ahí, Najenda felicitó al grupo y dijo:

-"Odio admitirlo pero Gokú y Esdeath hicieron un gran trabajo"- los demás asintieron menos tres que están mirando a Gokú digamos, Esdeath y Leone con miradas depredadoras (NDA: Leone todavía está con la cosa de hacer sonrojar a Gokú, pero cuando llegue a su punto crítico, se enamorará, ustedes vean si quieren a la rikolina de leone) y Akame miraba al saiyajin semidesnudo con un sonrojo de colegiala, entonces Najenda al ver eso y la confusión de Gokú al ver que otra vez se comportan de manera extraña sus amigas, ella dijo:

-"Hey, ahora nos vamos a la sede, Gokú"- a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

-"Si, señora"- a lo que Najenda con una vena en su cabeza dijo:

-"NO ME LLAMES ASÍ"- Gokú se disculpó mientras era arresgotado por cada chica, Esdeath por su brazo derecho, Akame por el lado izquierdo y Leone todavía transformada, al ser la más alta del grupo, abrazó la espalda del saiyajin poniendo sus pechos en la cabeza del aprendiz de Kami-sama, la líder de Night Raid suspiró mientras que Tatsumi vio que Mine y Chelsea hacían lo mismo que hacían las chicas con Gokú y así terminó el día para nuestros guerreros revolucionario.

Kurome se salvó de la bomba por poco pero a un precio, Bors y casi todas sus marionetas fueron destruídas a excpeción de Natala en la batalla con Night Raid.

-"Mi hermana tiene un buen aliado, Son Gokú y Esdeath, ambos son los más peligrosos para el imperio, lo quieren muerto a toda costa, pero, aghhh"- se revolcó en el dolor a causa del efecto secundario de la droga que le inyectaron en el imperio para sus experimentos, ella dijo:

-"No moriré así, lo haré peleando o matando a mi hermana, por mis compañeros"- y con eso se quedó inconsciente pero fue visto por Wave y la llevó a la capital con la nueva jefa de los jaegers junto al grupo restante que les perdonaron la vida al traicionar a Esdeath.

Jaegers restante: 5

Night Raid restante: 10

Mientras Tantos, al llegar a la sede, comieron un suculento banquete por cortesía de Susano, pero como siempre, Akame y Gokú comían a ritmo "normal" cosa que los demás ya se acostumbrarron a eso, una vez que terminó el banquete, Najenda le habló a Gokú y dijo:

-"Gokú, cuando se detonó la bomba, ¿murió Kurome?"- Akame miró atenta ante eso, Gokú dijo:

-"No, pero al ver su ki, vi que se estaba debilitando"- a lo que Esdeath dijo:

-"Tal como lo sospeché"- a lo que Akame dijo:

-"Si, la droga que le inyectaron a mi hermana tiene un efecto secundario"- a lo que Gokú dijo:

-"Ya veo, ¿Akame quieres salvar a tu hermana?"- a lo que la pelinegra de ojos carmesí dijo:

-"Si"- lo dijo en un susurro, a lo que el aprendiz de Kami Sama dijo:

-"Bueno, si la buscamos, la podemos sanar"- a lo que Esdeath dijo:

-"¿con la semilla que me diste cuando estaba herida?"- Gokú asintió y dijo:

-"Exacto, todavía me quedan unas cuantas para el caso de emergencia, pero, ¿Dónde la encontramos?"- a lo que Najenda con una sonrisa dijo:

-"Mañana iremos a la iglesia que se encuentra un poco lejos de la capital, a matar a un espía del primer ministro llamado Borick, sospecho que los Jaegers estarán ahí y veremos a Kurome con su general llamada Karasuba (mi Oc de pelo plateado, parecida al de sekirei), así que empiecen con los preparativos"- todos asintieron y se prepararon para la pelea de mañana en la noche.

Al Siguiente Día…..

Borick un líder religioso de la iglesia, o más que decir, un líder corrupto, espía del primer ministro imperial, estaba haciendo su típica reunión religiosa con su traje extravagante y muy llamativa, una vez que terminó la reunión, se sentó en su trono junto a un grupo de mujeres muy hermosas a su lado, ya que las linsojeó con palabras muy seductoras para hablar de ser las discípulos de la iglesia tenía que hacer ciertas cosas con él para ser "Purificadas" aprovechandose de su castidad, cosa muy hermosa de la mujer para dársela al hombre que ama y no a ese idiota corrupto, una vez que pasó todo, se reunió con los Jaegers con la nueva general Karasuba que está vestida con el mismo traje de general de Esdeath pero negro, Borick dijo:

-"Bienvenido, general karasuba"- a lo que ella dijo:

-"Un honor contar con la gente de la iglesia"- Borck asintió y dijo:

-"Se dice que hay espía del ejercito revolucionario en mis contornos"- a lo que la mujer sadica vestida de negro dijo:

-"Si, el primer ministro nos mano aquí para hacer justicia"- a lo que Borick con una sonrisa dijo:

-"Pero también contrató a más gente para matar a Night Raid"- el líder religioso chasqueó los dedos y salieron 4 tipos, dos hombre y dos mujeres, el primero, un hombre grande muy musculoso, con el pelo pegado lejos a los lados, y calvo en la parte superior de la cabeza. Él tiene una barba larga y un tupido bigote, cejas pobladas y prominentes círculos oscuros alrededor de los ojos, su nombre es Sten, el otro de musculatura similar a Sten, vestido con pantalones cortos similares a la de un combatiente Muay Thai tailandés, su pelo largo trenzado y su cara con algunos tatuajes y punto de sutura, ojos negros y una mirada sicópata, su nombre Ibara, la chica de baja estatura con una confeccion pequeña. Tenía el pelo rubio y peinado en trenzas adornadas con herraduras doradas que también servían de pesos. Ella tenía los ojos verdes y su piel estaba bronceada considerablemente. Lleva polainas largas y una camisa, que se dejó abierta, mostrando un bikini, el nombre de esa chica rubia se llama Mez y la última chica que lleva ropa soltera de santuario. Tiene el cabello negro y una cicatriz en la cara, la chica se llama Suzuka, el líder religioso los presentó y dijo:

-"Ellos lo cuatro Demonios Rakshasa del Templo Kouken"- ellos se inclinaron y Karasuba se dijo:

-"Al parecer el ministro quiere muerto a toda costa a Son Gokú, vaya obsesión por un hombre tan insignificante, como derrotar a Esdeath fuera la gran cosa, Jah"- los demás de su equipo asintieron, pero Suzuka dijo:

-"Nos contrataron para traer su cabeza y eso vamos a hacer"- a lo que Kurome dijo:

-"Buena suerte con Son Gokú"- y con eso se fueron al evento que hizo el líder religioso.

Más tarde en la noche…..

Gokú miró de una forma seria mientras se dirigían a esa ciudad lleno de persona cultas mientras iba acompañado de Esdeath, Akame y Leone que por decisión de Najenda, más bien decision forzada ya que estas locas se peleaban por hacer equipo con Gokú cosa que ella dijo que estuvieran juntos, dejando felices al pequeño harem de Gokú o las waifus (debería ser ese título ya que estoy muy tentado en llevar a Leone para que se arme el mambo con las demás Waifus de las otras dos series, ahora con el fics), entonces el aprendiz de kami vio a Akame un poco nerviosa ya que ella recordó la conversación que tuvo con Gokú antes de partir.

FLASHBACK, HACE ALGUNAS HORAS O ANTES DE QUE OSCUREZCA….

-"Entonces quieres terminar esta injusticia de una buena vez para que entrenes más traquilos cono nosotros, ¿eso es lo quieres?"- preguntó Najenda de una forma perpleja mientras los demás están atento a las palabras de Gokú, él dijo:

-"Si, ya no quiero ver gente inocente a causa de ese ministro que se llama "¿Desoner o Sedonest?"- a lo que Esdeath respondió con una risita:

-"Uffufu, no, mi adorable e inocente Gokú, se llama Honest, H-O-N-E-S-T"- lo dijo ella deletreando, a lo que Gokú asintió comprendiendo lo que dijo su "Amiga" (NDA: Ella quiere puro perderse en esos músculos de Gokú), Akame solo dijo:

-"Eso quiere decir que hay que matar a todo obstáculo incluso, mi hermana"- ella miró abajo, cosa que Gokú tocó el hombro de la chica, ella lo miró a sus ojos con esperanza, él dijo:

-"Ella vivirá, lo prometo"- Akame solo sonrió con calidez y se sonrojó causando celos en Esdeath y Leone que se pensó que se había resignado pero el interés en el aprendiz de Kami-sama todavía está latente, entonces Najenda dijo:

-"Bueno, con Gokú, Esdeath, Akame y los demás más el ejercito que cada día se reúne más gente gracias al rumor de que Gokú venció a los Jaegers en todo el imperio inspiró a más hombres y mujeres que se unan a nuestra causa para derrocar al primer ministro y rendir cuentas al emperador"- los demás asintieron, pero Leone se acercó a Gokú de una forma muy sensual y dijo:

-"Gokú, una vez que termine todo, recuerda que quieros hacer muchos gatitos contigos, Nya"- actuó como una gata en celos cosa que se armó la civil War, Akame se arregostó en el brazo de Gokú y dijo:

-"No creas que te llevarás a Goku primero"- el saiyajin no sabía que carajos estaba pasando cosa que Esdeath hizo lo mismo que la pelinegra y dijo:

-"Recuerda que Gokú y yo somos uno"- a lo que Leone con sus manos en la cintura, dijo:

-"Jah, eso lo veremos"- así ambas tirándose rayos en los ojos, a lo que Najenda quedó fastidiada y dijo:

-"Ya, cálmense ustedes jóvenes colegiala enamoradas, los grupos se irán en dos, Gokú se irá con Tatsumi…."- no alcanzó a terminar ya que Akame, Esdeath y Leone miraron con ojos asesinos a la líder de Night Raid, a lo que ella se asustó y dijo:

-"Heee, quiero decir Leone, Akame y Esdeath harán grupo con Gokú, ahora vayan"- las chicas quedaron felices y se fueron con Gokú encima cosa que el saiyajin no le importó en lo más mínimo, se las llevó como si nada hacia la ciudad con el culto religioso, Lubbock miró todo esto con una gota de sudor y a la vez celoso de Gokú, le dijo a Tatsumi:

-"Akame, Esdeath y Leone son chicas muy hermosas pero cuando se trata de Gokú a su alrededor se comportan como adolescentes enamorada"- a lo que Tatsumi asintió, Miró a Mine y Chelsea que están muy sonrojadas y dijo:

-"Si, pero siento que yo tampoco me libero de esta"- una vez que dijo eso, esa par de chicas se abalanzaron a Tatsumi para formar equipo y se fueron al otro lado de la ciudad, en dirección a una iglesia que parecía el palacio del líder religioso llamado Borick que era custiodiado por los nuevos Jaegers con Karasuba a la cabeza, mientras que el peliverde fue solo por orden de Najenda y Susano con la líder.

FIN FLASKBACK…..

-"Bueno aquí nos separamos, Esdeath y Leone vayan al palacio a por Borick, Akame y yo entraremos por lado del palacio e iremos a por Kurome"- las chicas iban a protestar pero decidieron seguir con el plan de Gokú, entonces la peli celeste con la Teigu de Hielo, dijo:

-"Me haré cargo de la capitana yo misma, tengo asuntos pendientes con ella antes de matar al panzón del primer ministro"- Leone preparó su teigu y dijo:

-"Nos veremos en el palacio cariño"- y con eso se fue directo al lugar junto con un Esdeath celosa, el aprendiz de kami sama miró a Akame con tenía un puchero de los celos ante las palabras de Leone, él dijo:

-"¿Pasa algo Akame?"- a lo que la pelinegra de ojos carmesí dijo:

-"No nada, Gokú, ¿listo para terminar con esto?"- a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

-"Si, vámonos"- y con eso corrieron al palacio de Borick.

NDA: Voy a omitir algunas peleas como por ejemplo la de Mine vs Seryuu y Koro, como la de Tatsumi vs Suzuka, ahora con la pelea, ustedes quieren sangre, snu snu, pelea, Snu snu, bueno a con el fics).

CON GOKÚ Y AKAME

Ambos están caminando, justo llegaron a un cementerio, Akame iba a decir algo pero Gokú la interrumpió y dijo:

-"Alguien viene"- y con eso, se lanzaron una ráfaga de plumas de lo alto cosa que el aprendiz de kami sama usó su báculo sagrado para interceptar cada pluma filosa, miró al cielo y la pelinegra sacó la Murasame y dijo:

-"Run"- el tipo sonrió y activó su teigu con alas y atacó a con todo hacia Akame mientras que Gokú se encontró con Ibara, el saiyajin quería probar su fuerza y el tipo fue a con todo ya que él era el objetivo a matar, lanzó patadas hacia Gokú cosa que lo interceptó como si nada y luego saltó para darle una patada voladora pero Gokú con sus brazos en forma de X interceptó el golpe, entonces a Gokú le peareció muy aburrido eso y atacó de un solo golpe en el rostro a Ibara que lo mandó lejos y dijo:

-"Ríndete"- a lo que Ibara dijo:

-"No me rendiré hasta que mueras"- y con eso sacó lo último para matar a Gokú, pero Gokú le imterceptó el golpe, él con seriedad dijo:

-"Te di una oportunidad y no me dejas otra opción"- y con eso golpeó duro a ibara en el estómago y con una bola de Ki, lo trasapasó matándolo al instante.

Con Akame…

Ella esquivó cada ataque de plumas de la teigu de Run que ella se acercaba poco a poco al tipo por los aires y entonces él dijo:

-"A este paso moriré en manos de esa chiquilla"- miró a Gokú y con una sonrisa, lanzó todos los ataque de pluma hacia el aprendiz de kami sama, Gokú se percató de eso, y lo esquivó como si nada pero Run sintió que su cuerpo se partió en dos y derrpente, miró a los ojos asesinos de Akame antes de morir decapitado, Akame se calmó y dijo:

-"Eso es por tratar de matar a mi Gokú"- el saiyajin escuchó eso y dijo:

-"He, Akame, ¿a que te referias con mi Gokú?"- lo dijo refieriendose a él, la pelinegra se sonrojó furiosamente y cambió el tema, dijo:

-"No… na…nada Gokú, vamos al palacio"- él asintió y se fueron corriendo al palacio"-

OMITIRÉ LA PELEA DE LUBBOCK VS MEZ, esa pelea hagan como si el peli verde peleó contra la linda chica morena, eso sería.

Ahora con Leone y Esdeath…

Ambas corriendo hacia el palacio contra un objetivo, Borick pero Esdeath tenía otras cosas en mente aparte de Borick, era de encontrarse con su equipo traicionero aunque cabe la probabilidad de que los otros se encargen de Run y la chica sadica con Koro, pero como sería la pelea, se les vinieron guardias encima cosa que fue muy fácil de matar para la sadica waifu de Gokú por excelencia, ella con sus lanzas de hielos diezmó una gran cantidad de hombres, abriendo camino hacia el palacio mientras con Leone activaba su instinto felino con su teigu y se partió con sus garras a cada pobre guardia imperial que se les cruzó causando estragos y sangre por todos lados de la ciudad hasta que llegaron al palacio en donde se encontraron por casualidad a Gokú y Akame sonriendo con calidez lanzándose a su amado Gokú, cosa que se acordaron a qué venían y entraron al palacio….

Karasuba sonrió con morbosidad ante el asunto ya que Esdeath y su amado Gokú vinieron al palacio, no sólo ellos sino, la hermana de Kurome, entonces el líder religioso con pánico dijo:

-"Salvenos señora Karasuba"- a lo que ella dijo:

-"Quedese aquí, Kurome vámonos"- ella asintió junto con Wave que está con él porque el chico y la chica de ojos negros sabían que sería su batalla final contra Night Raid y fueron al encuentro con Sten.

-"Vaya, Esdeath tienes las agallas de venir a enfrentarme"-lo dijo con una sonrisa sádica a lo que Esdeath dijo:

-"Vengo a saldar cuentas contigo, Kuro"- y con eso activó su teigu convocando una espada de hielo en su mano izquierda y su espada normal en la mano derecha y se lanzó con todo hacia la capitana del casi ya extinto Jaegers, como tambien la pelea Final de Akame vs Kurome, Leone vs Sten, son Gokú vs Wave que activó de una su armadura y así empezó la pelea final.

Karasuba vs Esdeath..

Amabas se estaban dando estocada con sus espadas, sonando el sonido de los metales filosos cuando chocan entre sí, Edeath atacando con sus dos armas mientras que Karasuba lo bloqueaba con facilidad como si nada, ella entonces vio una pequeña abertura en la defensa de Esdeath y una patada en el vientre la hizo retroceder algunos metros demás, la peliceleste miró a la peli peliplateada vestida de negro, Karasuba dijo:

-"Nada mal para una general bien entrenada, lástima que seas débil"- eso hizo enojar más a Esdeath que lanzó lanzas de hielos hacia la general de negro cosa que con su espada creó una onda de viento comprimido que rompió cada lanza de hielo de parte de la portadora de la teigu de hielo, y entonces atacó a Esdeath de forma montruosa cosa que ella se volvió a la defensiva, interceptando cada golpe y esta vez estaba en aprietos, la mujer no cesaba de atacar y se dijo "si no hago algo, me matará, qué haría Mi gokú ahora" pensó y se le ocurrió una idea y entonces ella contraatacó a con todo, la peliceleste peleó al mismo nivel de la general de negro y vio la abertura y con un ataque de ki combinado con la lanza de hielo, lo lanzó hacia la mujer cosa que no vio venir y le traspasó el lado del vientre, ella cayó al suelo y dijo:

-"Maldita, me las pagarás"- y con eso atacó a con todo y preparó el ataque de viento comprimido y dijo:

-"Enfrenta el viento"- y lanzó un ataque full tornado que casi rompió los muro del palacio y Esdeath usó su Trump card y congeló el tiempo, ella aprovechó el momento y se fue a con todo por la general de negro y la decapitó con su espada, y volvió el tiempo y el tornado de viento pasó de largo dejando una gran abertura en la salida del palacio, ella cansada le ganó a esa general gracias al mes de entrenamiento que tuvo con su amado.

Gokú vs Wave

Wave sabía que no era rival para Gokú ya que lo humilló con un solo ataque cuando él se rebeló contra ellos y vio que su general ha muerto, tomó una decisión y dijo:

-"Me rindo"- a lo que Gokú con una sorprea dijo:

-"¿por qué?"- a lo que el hombre responde:

-"No soy rival para ti y no quiero morir por una tontera del imperio"- a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

-"Ya veo, así que tomarás esta oportunidad, ¿verdad?"- a lo que él asintió y dijo:

-"Si, pero tengo que salvar la vidad de Kurome, se está muriendo poco a poco por ese veneno de la droga para hacerse más fuerte"- a lo que el saiyajin con una sonrisa dijo:

-"No te preocupes, tengo un método para sanarle"- a lo que Wave dijo:

-"¿en serio?"- se lo preguntó con esperanzas en los ojos ya que está enamorado de la hermana de Akame, él dijo:

-"Sí, todos merecen una segunda oportunidad, ¿no?"- él se destranformó y sonrió y dijo:

-"Gracias"-

Leone vs Sten

Ambos se estaban dando madrazos de primera clase, Leone lanzó un puñetazo a Sten cosa que lo interceptó con una x en sus brazos, él dijo:

-"Te puedo matar con nuestras manos sin usar una teigu"- y con eso lanzó un puñetazo en el rostro de Leone que salió unos metros lejos de Sten, se recuperó y con una sonrisa, dijo:

-"Pero yo no dependo de una teigu para matarte"- y con eso, Leone se fue a con todo y le lanzó una ráfaga de puños en todo el cuerpo de Sten cosa que trató de interceptarlo, lo hizo al principio pero al final los recibió todos en la cara, en el cuerpo dejándolo muy mal herido, entonces Leone preparó una bola de Ki y dijo:

-"Hasta luego"- y con eso, lanzó su bola de ki en la cabeza de Sten que lo reventó al contacto, matándolo al instante, ella suspiró y con una sonrisa se dijo "Gracias Gokú, cada día me siento muy atraída al igual que estas locas, pero me siento bien".

Akame vs Kurome…

Ambas peleaban sin cuartel, Kurome con Yasutfusa y Akame con su Murasama, ambas Teigu chocaron, a lo que Akame dijo:

-"Kurome, basta, esta pelea no tiene sentido"- a lo que La pelinegra de ojos negros dijo:

-"No importa, quiero que seas parte de mi Yasutfusa y viviremos juntas, querida hermana"- a lo que Akame le lanzó una patada en el vientre de su hermana y dijo con lágrimas en los ojos:

-"Basta, no quiero perderte"- a lo que Kurome dijo con lágrimas:

-"Me estoy muriendo con esta droga"- Akame iba a decir algo pero algo en el hombro tocó a Akame, se volteó y era Gokú con su sonrisa, dijo:

-"¿Recuerda de la semilla?"- ella asintió y miró al tipo llamado Wave que se acercó a Kurome muy debilitada se agachó al nivel de ella que estaba en el suelo, ya debilitada por el efecto secundario de esa inyección, dijo:

-"Toma esto"- le dio una semilla del ermitaño a Kurome, ella lo miró y después a su hermana, ella dijo:

-"¿Me puede curar?"- a lo que Gokú dijo:

-"Si, te puede sacar el veneno y puedes vivir como una chica normal"- ella decidió comer la semilla de ermitaño, entonces pasó el milagro, ella se recuperó del veneno que la estaba matando, dijo:

-"Me…me….. curé"-sintió el abrazo de su hermana, Akame llorando, ella correspondió ese abrazo y ambas lloraron, se pidieron perdón y ambas se reconciliaron, Wave miró a Gokú y con una reverencia dijo:

-"Gracias, Son Gokú"- él solo sonrió y asintió.

Borick está en un pánico total, su ejército fue derrotado por Night Raid, entoces decidió escapar con las chicas y sintió un abrazó y un punzón que lo apuñaló en la nuca matándolo al instante, la chica que se hacía pasar por su harem era nada menos que Chelsea, ella dijo:

-"Objetivo terminado"- y con eso, fue a por Tatsumi y Mine.

Gokú y los demás miraron como las hermanas fueron reconciliadas y en las afueras del palacio, las dos hermanas se despedían para tomar caminos diferentes, pero antes de despedirse, Kurome miró a Gokú y dijo:

-"Por favor cuida de mi hermana"- a lo que esl saiyajin dijo:

-"Lo haré, promesa"- a lo que Kurome con una media sonrisa dijo a su hermana:

-"Espero que me traigas un sobrinito para jugar"- esa revelación sonrojó muy duro a Akame, miró a Gokú que no sabía a que se refería Kurome, ella solo se rió y se fue con Wave, entonces ya saben lo que pasó, la civil War de tres locas por el corazón de Gokú, una dijo:

-"Yo seré la primera"- dijo Esdeath

-"Jah, ni lo, pienses"- dijo Leone.

-"Pues miren"- dijo Akame, tomó a Gokú de su dogi y lo besó en la boca causando un aura asesina en las dos mujeres, pero Leone soltó a Gokú de Akame y le dio el sendo beso y con pasión, cosa que Esdeath la soltó y le dio el beso más apasionado a su amor, Kurome miró eso con una risuta y se fue.

Najenda solo sonrió al mirar esa escena de las locas por amor, se dijo "Me alegro que Kami sama te haya enviado aquí, derrotaremos al primer ministro tal cual como lo dijiste, Son Gokú" y con eso miró hacia el horizonte y su objetivo final, matar al primer ministro.

Fin del capítulo 4…

Nota del autor, al fin lo terminé este capitulo, bueno decidí agregar a Leone para armar el mambo en las chicas, así que, ¿Qué opinan?, déjenlo en la cajas de reviews.

Pd: cuando hice el Gokú jefe Yokai, lo hice como prueba para ver si aceptaban una historia sin los mismo de DXD, cosa que fue muy aceptada, esa era la idea principal del primer fics con DXD, a diferencia que iba a ser sin Harem de acuerdo con lo ocurrido en el guerrero celestial, pero ahora quiero hacerlo después del arco de civil war, o sea un remake. Con 4 heroinas, los mismo aprendices del Yokai a excepción de Raiser junto con Conner y Val con una pareja cada una, o sea Rossweisse ya está en la nobleza de Rias en la cual no sería emparejada con Gokú, bueno, ese fics del alterno sigue, pero el remake sería aparte, eso sería las heroínas sería Diana, Kara, Ms Marvel y Jean Grey. Eso sería nos vimos….


	5. Chapter 5

Fics: Un Guerrero y sus Waifus.

Nota: bueno se viene la batalla final perrines, así que se verá mucha acción y una y cuanta civil War entre las chicas, Bueno empecemos.

No Soy dueño de ningunas de las franquicias mencionadas, así que empecemos.

Capítulo 5: "La Batalla final y un deseo, la depedida"

EN EL PALACIO IMPERIAL…

-"Ese maldito aparecido Son Gokú"- se dijo un hombre de edad mayor, de estatura grande, contextura gruesa muy gruesa, vestido de una persona formal de esos tiempos, maldecía al ser llamado Son Gokú mientras comía su carne de forma salvaje, habiendo recibido informe malos acerca de la muerte de Borick, su espía y la muerte de los miembros de los Jaegers incluído su general Karasuba.

-"Este humilló a los Jaegers, a Esdeath, que la rescató más encima y se unió al ejército revolucionario y ahora hay una maldita rebelión en los alrededores de la ciudad"- dijo mientras sus cómplices de esta corrupción que trajo desgracia para este país a lo que Honest, el nombre del primer ministro dijo:

-"Creo que hay que ejecutar al ejército de Hielo"- a lo que uno de los suyos dijo:

-"Pero eso no era la carta de triunfo de la ex general Esdeath, ¿o me equivoco?"- a lo que Honest con una sonrisa sádica dijo:

-"Si, pero gracias a los experimentos de la Alquimista se puede llegar controlar sin ella, ajajajajajajaja"- entonces continuó diciendo:

-"Son Gokú, tu fin llegará pronto"-

Han pasado aproximadamente cinco días desde que Night Raid mató a los Jaegers con la ayuda de Gokú y Esdeath ya que ambos están entrenando duro en cuanto a lucha cuerpo a cuerpo como también control del Ki, como también Akame, Leone que eran las más cercanas al nivel de él cuando luchó por primera vez contra Piccoro Daimakú, pero eso Si, Tatsumi está haciendo uso eficiente de su armadura gracias al control del ki durante un mes y casi dos semanas de entrenamientos, Mine y Chelsea están entrenando juntas al igual que Susano que está endureciendo más su cuerpo con las ropas ponderadas de Gokú, Lubbock está aprendiendo a controlar más el ki de una forma eficiente y así pasaron el día entrenando, llegó la noche y la cena de una forma normal para los chicos de Night Raid hasta que….

-"No, Gokú dormirá conmigo"- dijo una Esdeath tomando a Gokú del brazo a lo que Leone lo tomó por el otro brazo y dijo:

-"No creas que lo tendrá solo para ti para que hagas tus cosas pervertidas"- dejando sonrojada a la Waifu sádica por excelencia a lo que Akame dijo:

-"Mi hermana quiere un sobrino y se la daré"- lo tomó de su dogi y lo besó con pasión a lo que Leone y esdeath vieron eso y las separaron del pobre saiyajin, Esdeath iba a decir algo pero el aprendiz de Kami sama la interrumpió y dijo:

-"Chicas no se peleen, mañana vamos a la capital imperial para la batalla final"- las chicas se calmaron al ver a su amor serio, Leone dijo:

-"Está bien, cariño pero quiero dormir contigo"-

-"Yo también, Mi Gokú"- dijo Esdeath que poco a poco su aura oscura se está desvaneciendo gracia a la calidez de su amor.

-"Yo tambien quiero dormir contigo, Gokú"- dijo Akame con un sonrojo mientras estaba con su ropa de dormir, al igual que Esdeath que está con una bata larga mostrando un gran escote que sus pechos está que explota en esa bata, Leone está desnuda como vino al mundo, pero Gokú ni se inmutó y no sabía por qué le decían "Cariño", "Mi Gokú" y el querer estar con él, "Tal vez me están agradeciendo por entrenarlas" se dijo inocentemente a lo que Gokú con una sonrisa dijo:

-"Bueno, ¿por qué no dormimos los tres juntos?, mientras más personas, mejor"- eso dejó muy sorprendidas a las tres chicas, pero recordaron lo inocente que es, "Tan ingenuo e inocente que es, no puedo enojarme con él al ver su sonrisa" se dijeron las tres chicas, entonces Esdeath, Akame y Leone asintieron en aprobación para luego que los cuatros durmieran juntos, el saiyajin se durmió una vez que está en bóxer, las chicas vieron sus músculos y a pesar de verlo así todas las mañanas, no podían dejar de sonrojarse, Akame solo miraba como una joven enamorada mientras que Leone y Esdeath se mordieron el labio inferior ante tal magistral cuerpo "Ese cuerpo y esa inocencia es para quitársela" se dijeron ambas chicas y de un dos por tres Esdeath y Leone en ambos lados de Gokú mientras que Akame se puso en el pecho duro y se durmió, las tres se dijeron "Buenas noches, mi Gokú" y asi se quedaron dormidas.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE….

Vemos a Gokú preparándose para la batalla junto a su báculo sagrado mientras que a su lado, Esdeath, Akame y Leone se preparaban para la batalla junto a un gran ejército que rodeó la capital entera, las posiciones eran precisas, Najenda, Lubbock y Susano en la parte norte con su respectivo ejercito, Tatsumi, Chelsea y Mine en la parte Sur mientras que el cuarteto se peleaban quien se iba a la parte Este o quise decir el trío de locas por Gokú como lo llamó Najenda, entonces el saiyajin dijo que mejor jugaran al piedra papel o tijera para que estuvieran con él, las chicas asintieron ante la explicación y empezaron a jugar al juego sugerido por Gokú y ganó Esdeath, dejando con celos a las chicas, Gokú se percató de eso y para animarlas dijo:

-"Chicas una vez que pase todo, haré lo que ustedes quieran"- a lo que Leone dijo:

-"¿lo que quieras?"- lo dijo en un tono coqueta, a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

-"Pues claro, ¿hay algún problema con eso?"- a lo que Akame con una sonrisa, dijo:

-"No Gokú, me parece muy buena tu propuesta"- a lo que Esdeath dijo:

-"¿Yo tambien estoy en esta propuesta, mi Gokú?"- a lo que el saiyajin con una sonrisa dijo:

-"Pues claro, ustedes son mis compañeros de entrenamientos después de todo"- (NDA: tan inocente este Gokú, con Razón que Milk se aprovechó de él, pobrecito y sigue pensando que los besos que le dan las chicas son solo de amistad o como agradecimiento, tan despistado, ahora con el Fics), entonces Gokú y Esdeath se fueron a la parte Este, Akame y Leone en la parte Oeste.

Entonces Najenda una vez en la parte norte con Susano y el Peliverde llamado Lubbock, miraron fijamente los muros de la capital imperial, a lo que prepararon sus cañones y ella exclamó:

-"Abran Fuego"- y con eso sus cañones abrieron fuegos en la parte Norte dejando algunas grietas en los muros de la ciudad ya que no había nadie tan poderoso de contener, entonces el ejercito imperial de sus defensas hizo el contraataque en todos sus bloques lanzando sus poderoso cañonazos hacia el ejercito revolucionario dejando algunas bajas en la parte norte, pero Susano decidió actuar y con su Teigu combiando con su Ki, logró contrarrestar los proyectiles que venían hacia ellos minimizando las bajas y con una bola de Ki a plena potencia, logró enviarla a uno de los cañones de los muros de la capital imperial dejándolo inservible, él se cansó un poco pero todavía dispuesto a pelear hasta que pasó, él ejercito de Hielo, la carta de Triunfo de Esdeath está siendo utilizado por el ejercito imperial y dijo:

-"Estos malditos lograron crear una réplica de la Teigu de Esdeath y con eso llamó a la carga ella a su ejercito que obedecieron a su general y corrieron hacia ellos con el Peliverde y Susano, como tambien los cañonazo para inhabilitar el resto de los cañones del lado norte cosa que lo lograron, entonces Susano usó su arma para cortar a unos cuantos soldados de hielo en la primera fila mientras se cubría de las armas de fuego del ejercito imperial mientras que Nanjenda mandó a volar a cuanto hielo viviente sin vida, a lo que el peliverde creó un hacha gigante con sus hilos de escamas de Dragón y con su ki concentrado en su Teigu y a una velocidad segadora, logró derrotar a los restantes del ejercito de Hielo y rompió las línea del enemigo causando que el ejercito revolucionario avanzara a con todos hasta que…..

En la parte Sur, Tatsumi activó su Teigu y con su armadura con cuchillas en las piernas, se fue a por todo contra el ejercito de Hielo, que con su ki concentrado en sus piernas con unas grandes cuchillas logró partir y cortar muchos hombres de hielos como si de pan de tratara, Mine creó un gran rayo de energía hacia el ejercito imperial con su arma de largo alcance que pulverizó lo restante que quedaba del ejercito de hielo, los cañones abrieron fuegos contra los muros mientras Chelsea con sus agujas mató a cuantos hombres del imperio una vez que entraron a su defensas, entonces el trió vio que los cañones de la parte sur de los muros de la capital quedaron inhabilitados y fueron a la carga hasta que….

En la parte Este vemos a una Esdeath enojada y muy encabronada al ver su carta de triunfo siendo manipulado por el ejército imperial y le dijo a Gokú con una sonrisa sádica:

-"Gokú, cariño, hágase carfo de este gigante que se hace llamar el gran general mientras yo me hago cargo del ejército"- a lo que el saiyajin asintió y fue a la carga junto a su ejército que estaban con él, su moral aumentó cuando Gokú hizo su aparición, los cañones del ejercito revolucionario intercambiaban disparos cuando la defensa imperial hacía lo mismo, el saiyajin fue a por el Gran General que era un hombre con brazos de metal, Gokú dijo:

-"Oí que usted es muy fuerte, quiero pelear con usted"- a lo que el Gran generl dijo:

-"Vaya, si no es Son Gokú, el hombre que el primer ministro quiere tu cabeza en su mesa"- a lo que el saiyajin dijo esquivando balas de por doquier:

-"Me siento popular, ¿asi qué te mandaron a matarme?"- a lo que el Gran general con una sonrisa de pocos amigos dijo:

-"Si, tu recompensa por tu cabeza es muy tentadora y más aún si traigo tu cabeza en un plato al primer ministro"- y con eso, preparó un rayo de energía y se lo lanzó al saiyajin en la cual, se cubrió sus brazos en forma de X y explotó al impactar, a lo que el general sonrió y dijo:

-"Vaya basura que me tocó, los jaegers eran muy debilucho….."- no alcanzó a terminar porque el humo se disipó, vio a Gokú intacto como si nada, el saiyajin sonrió y dijo:

-"Nada mal, pero ahora mi turno"- y con una velocidad como la del relámpago, golpeó duramente el estomago del general, sacando sangre de su boca y de un patadón en el rostro, Gokú mandó a volar al general cayendo al suelo, él se puso a duras penas de pie y dijo enojado:

-"Tú, maldito chiquillo, te mataré"- y con eso activó su carta de triunfo y dijo:

-"Lluvia de relámpago"- y con eso creó una nube y salieron varios rayos de energía impacatando como loco a ambos bandos, los que se salvaron lograron correr por sus vidas, pero Gokú estaba en medio de ellos y dijo:

-"¡Ya basta!"- y con eso activó su zanzouken para esquivar los rayos de energía como si nada y con su báculo sagrado dijo:

-"Extiendete"- y con eso, el báculo de Gokú se extendió e impactó en el pecho del general mandadolo lejos mientras se extendía y de paso, varios hombres de hielo impactaron el lugar chocando a los muros de la capital y rompiéndolo, matando en el momento al gran general, Gokú dijo:

-"No debí confiarme"- se maldijo a sí mismo y y miró a los muros y la grieta que hay ahí y dijo:

-"Esdeath, ustedes salgan de ahí"- a lo que Esdeath una vez que dejó la carnicería de hombres muertos por ellas con sus lanzas de hielo que dejó diezmados a gran parte del ejercito de hielo y el imperial, miró la seriedad de su amor que la hizo estremecerse y excitarse "Cuando quiere puede ser S, eso es lo que amo de mi Gokú" se dijo que casi se moja sus bragas ante el imponente Gokú, ella asintió y los demás hombres se alejaron, entonces el aprendiz de Kami sama dijo:

-"Kaaaaaaaaaa"- empezó a ahuecar las manos hacia el lado de su torso y agacharse un poco.

-"Meeeeeeeeeeeee"- , -"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"-, -"Meeeeeeeeee"-, una bola de Ki brillando, deseoso de salir, Esdeath se mojó literalmente ante eso ya que es la primera vez que ve a Gokú usando su técnica más poderosa, los de ejercito revolucionario miraron con esperanza, entonces pasó.

-"Haaaaaaaaaaaaa"- extendió sus manos hacia los muros de la ciudad imperial y una gran viga de energía se dirigió hacia el muro, desintegrando algunos hombres del ejército imperial hasta el gran general que yacía muerto, y al impactar el muro, una gran explosión que causó la parte este y un gran cráter se originó en esa parte de la capital, a lo que Esdeath salió de su trance y dijo:

-"A la carga"- y todo el ejército revolucionario fue a por esa entrada en la parte este, Gokú dijo:

-"Creo que se me pasó la mano, un poco más y destruía la capital imperial"- a lo que Esdeath logró escuchar todo eso y abrazó a su amor y dijo:

-"Eres muy poderoso, mi Gokú"- a lo que el saiyajin sonrojado ante tal halago y rascándose la nuca y dijo:

-"Vamos, no es para tanto, me siento muy halagado"- a lo que Esdeath con una sonrisa dijo:

-"Te lo mereces"- y con eso ambos entraron a los muros del palacio hasta que….

En la parte Oeste, vemos a Akame y Leone peleando ambas contra la alquimista y contra el hijo de Honest, el primer ministro, a comparación del la historia actual, es que la alquimista y el hijo del primer ministro no eran rivales para las chicas porque gracias al entrenamiento con Gokú y el manejo básico del ki, lograron vencer a la alquimista que fue aplastado por una piedra por Leone, y la Teigu de Akame partió en dos al monstruo que creó la alquimista y de pasada decapitó al hijo del primer ministro, ambas sonrieron y prepararon un ataque de ki en conjunto patra inhabilitar los cañones de los muros de la capital imperial, Leone dio la señal de atacar con todo incluido la Teigu activada de invocar a muchas bestias y se fueron a con todo a los muros de la parte norte y Oeste ya que Tatsumi y las demás, lograron romper muros y entraron, entonces una contra se realizó en la capital y se invocó una Teigu parecida por uno de los generales que estaban ahí más Susuka que dio el aviso, y entonces del cielo, salieron muchos dragones que dieron peleas a las bestias terrestres del ejército revolucionario pero aún así lograron romper los muros en la frontera de la capital imperial y se lanzaron al ataque hasta que….

Mientras en la Capital imperial, en la parte superior del palacio…..

Vemos al primer ministro junto a un niño vestido como emperador y un baculo exclusivo para ellos, Honest dijo:

-"Señor estamos rodeados por estos rebelde y todo por culpa de ese tal Son Gokú"- lo dijo enojado y frustrado ya que sus planes están cuesta abajo, a lo que el niño emperador dijo:

-"Ese rebelde que apareció de la nada y fuimos superados por él, no podemos perder algo que mis padres construyeron con su esfuerzo"- a lo que Honest con una sonrisa dijo:

-"Podemos activar nuestra carta de triunfo"- a lo que el niño emperador dijo:

-"SI, solo la sangre del emperador la puede activar"- a lo que Honest dijo:

-"Si, todo sea por el imperio"- a lo que el niño dijo:

-"Mis padres murieron por este imperio y no los defraudaré"- esto causó una sonrisa cínica en el primer ministro ya que él hizo matar a los padres de ese niño, para cumplir sus desisgnios y así manipular al nuevo emperador, él se dijo "Vamos maldito niño, activa la Teigu Suprema para matar a Son Gokú y así cumplir con mis ambiciones" lo dijo con una sonrisa al ver al joven emperador activar la Teigu suprema.

Mientras que Akame y los demás están matando a los objetivos, el ejército imperial llamó una retirada y a lo lejos, se levantó un ser parecido a un mecha de tamaño colosal, Najenda se dio cuenta de eso y quedó en Shock, ella exclamó:

-"Todos a cubiertos"- los soldados asintieron y se cubrieron, la Teigu Suprema preparó su ataque y lo lanzó a las afueras de la capital imperial dejando una gran explosión diezmando una buena cantidad de hombre y mujeres del ejercito Revolucionario, Tatsumi vio eso, recordó a sus amigos muertos, especialmente sus dos amigos de la infancia y fue hacia la Mecha colosal.

Akame y Leone estaban tras sus objetivos, mataron tres de los cincos objetivos, pero al mirar por la ventana vieron a un Mecha colosal y con un poder detructivos monstruoso, entonces Akame dijo:

-"Tendremos que separarnos para matar a los objetivos faltantes"- Leone asintió, Akame se dirigió hacia el otro lado para matar a la desgracias de todas las cosas que pasó durante este tiempo, el creadro del escuadrón de asesinos, Saikyu, y vaya que le fue bien, matando a los soldados que lo protegían, y fue hacia el hombre y con su espada, cortó en dos al penúltimo objetivo.

Leone está frente a frente con el primer ministro, ella miró de una forma seria y dijo:

-"Por lo que has hecho y por todas las desgracias que pasaron mis amigos y seres queridos por ti, te mataré cien veces"- y con eso, fue a con todo contra honest, él hombre gordo con una sonrisa interceptó cada puño de la portadora de la teigu de Lione, él dijo:

-"Con que vas con eso, en ese caso te mataré doscientas veces, Arte del puño imperial, cien puños desgarradores"- y con eso le lanzó una ráfaga de puño que agarró desprevenida a Leone y recibió de llenos los puñetazos de Honest, que cayó al suelo y dijo:

-"Sabes artes marciales"- a lo que Honest con una sonrisa malévola dijo:

-"Si, entrené con Sten durante un tiempo y ahora, tu vientre sabe delicioso"- lo dijo de una forma morbosa lamiéndose los labios y cuando estaba a punto de tocarla, Leone le golpeó el estómago gordo del primer ministro, ella se puso de pie y dijo:

-"El que saboreará mi vientre es Gokú "- y con eso, se fue a con todo y cuando estaba a punto de darle un golpe, una corona con un diamante en las manos de Honest se rompió, Leone volvió a su forma humana y dijo:

-"Mi Teigu"- y se dio cuenta que una bala traspasó su vientre, miró a Honest con una pistola, él dijo:

-"Funcionó mi carta triunfal, la anti-Teigu, con eso, puedo destruir toda Teigu que desee, pero esto deja de funcionar por una semana"- y con eso, miró al emperador y dijo:

-"Su majestad, use su carta triunfal"- a lo que el niño dentro de la Teigu iba a decir algo pero fue absorbido por algo extraño que ño corrompió por completo y cuando iba a decir algo, Leone lo atacó pero éste alcanzó a balearlo otra vez que dejó peor a la chica, no podía usar su carta triunfal ya que concentró su ki para dar el golpe con su puño pero otra vez herida gravemente, él hombre tomó a la chica y la botó desde la azotea hacia el piso inferior, mientras caía, ella recordó lo que pasó en su vida, sus amigos y en especial, el hombre que cambió su vida, el con una sonrisa hacia arder su corazón y levantar la moral de los chicos, ella dijo "Mi Gokú" y cuando estaba a punto de caer al suelo, fue sostenida por el saiyajin al estilo nupcial…..

Mientras al mismo tiempo en que Leone peleaba con Honest, Gokú fue a con todo contra la Teigu suprema, y vio a Tatsumi, su amigo, él dijo:

-"Demos nuestro mejor golpe"- él asintió y concentró su ki en su puño cosa que Gokú hizo preparó su báculo, lo extendió por unos cincuentas metros y le lanzó el sendo golpe en la cara de la teigu suprema, cosa que Tatsumi hizo lo mismo e hicieron retroceder a la Mecha colosal del emperador hasta que se activó su carta triunfal, empezó un cambio brusco, cosa que dejó en Shock a Gokú por la sorpresa, dejó eso de lado ya que sintió el ki de Leone bajar y vio a un viejo regordete botando a su amiga en mal estado y con báculo incrustado en una de las paredes del palacio, empezó a encogerse y cuando vio que estaba a punto de caer su amiga, la atrapó tomándola en brazos al estilo nupcial y cayó justo en donde debió caer a Leone, ella miró a su amor tomándola, ella lloró y dijo:

-"Gokú, mi Gokú"- el saiyajin la dejó en el suelo, sacó una bolsa marrón y sacó una semilla verde, él dijo:

-"Come te sanará, Leone"- ella asintió y comió de la semilla que le dio su amor, ella se recuperó al instantes y sus heridas ya no están, se puso de pie, el saiyajin dijo:

-"¿estas b…. Mhpppppp"- no alcanzó a terminar ya que fue besada por Leone de una forma apasionante, Honest vio eso y aprovechó la oportunidad de matar a Gokú, usó su pistola pero su brazo fue cortada por una espada, miró al causante de esto y era nada menos que Akame, ella con su instinto asesino, decapitó a Honest y después fue congelada por la Teigu de Esdeath que llegó justo después que Akame la cortó y con una patada, rompió el hielo en que estaba el primer ministro y dijo:

-"Descansa en pedazos, maldito panzón"- entonces miraron a la teigu suprema y a la pareja besándose, se pusieron celosas, pero dejaron eso de lado y dijeron:

-"Gokú, todavía queda este objetivo"- a lo que el saiyajin se zafó del beso de la ex Teigu del Lionne, él asintió, tomó en brazos a Leone y la llevó con las demás, las tres chicas miraron a Gokú, el saiyajin de forma seria dijo:

-"Vayanse de aquí y evacuen a la gente de esta ciudad, esto se pondrá feo"- las chicas asintieron ante la seriedad del asunto, pero antes de irse, Gokú le dio una bolsa marrón a Esdeath y dijo:

-"Este son las semillas del Hermitaño, úsenla en caso de emergencia"- Edeath y las demás asintieron y salieron del palacio.

-"Hey niño, yo seré tu oponente"- la Teigu en su modo purgar, miró a Gokú en la cima del palacio y dijo:

-"Maldito, mataré a todos los rebeldes e incluso a ti"- y con eso lanzó un puñetazo cosa que el saiyajin de un impulso saltó y se dirigió al casco principal y le dio un puñetazo, dijo:

-"Detén esta maldita guerra"- a lo que el niño dentro de la teigu está tan corrompido que no hacía caso, él dijo:

-"Matar"- y con eso abrió su boca y salieron bichos raros, atacaron a Gokú con sus garras pero Tatsumi fue en ayuda matando a todos los bichos raros gigante en el acto, él dijo:

-"Gokú tenemos que detener esto"- a lo que el saiyajin asintió y dijo:

-"No me das otra opción"- y con eso saltó varios metros, mientras que Tatsumi se alejó de la Mecha, Gokú suspendido en el aire exclamó:

-"Ka…. Me….. Ha….ME…."- preparó su ki al igual que la teigu que de su pecho preparó un cañón de energía y ambos lanzaron sus poderes y el choque fue colosal, ambos no cedían, entonces el emperador lanzó su máximo poder que derribó el Kamehameha de Gokú que lo mandó a volar lejos dejando muy mal herido al saiyajin que cuando impactó el suelo, creó una gran explosión, las chicas al ver que Gokú fue derrotado por la Teigu, cayeron de rodillas al igual que su Amigo, Tatsumi, pero él recordó algo de su amigo "Nunca te rindas y superas tus límites" dijo en una conversación casual, entonces se puso de pie y fue a con todo contra la Teigu, las chicas de Gokú miraron al mejor amigo y recordaron las palabras de su amor de nunca rendirse, e incluso Leone a pesar de no tener su Teigu, usó su ki y preparó una bola de Ki a Full power desde la cima de un edificio, a lo que Esdeath usó su carta triunfal combinado con su Ki, y Akame al igual que su amiga y rival Leone, preparó su ki a full power para derrotar, Najenda usó todo el arsenal para ir a con todo con la Teigu Suprema y todos se dijeron:

-"Por Gokú"- y con eso lanzaron sus poderes a full power contra la Teigu suprema, meintras que el coloso lo recibió de lleno a causa del desgaste de poder causando una gran explosión en la parte de arriba de la Teigu, ellos cansadas miraron el humo que se causó, pero quedaron en Shock al ver la Teigu suprema con algunas heridas y un brazo cortado ya que logró cubrirse, entonces el pequeño emperador en su ira dijo:

-"Destruiré a todos"- y con eso activó su máximo poder que le quedaba y cuando estaba a punto de destruir todo, vemos a un Gokú impulsado con una kamehameha con sus pies a toda velocidad con su dogi rasgados solo la parte inferior intacto, él dijo:

-"No permitiré que mates a más inocente"- en su ira extendió su puño, y salió un grito bestial de un Oozaru en el puño de Gokú a una velocidad monstruosa, cuando la Teigu estaba a punto de dar su ataque final, el puño del aprendiz de kami sama trasapasó el pecho la Teigu destruyendo al emperador por dentro, y después Gokú suspendido en el aire, lanzó a full power el kamehameha en todo el cuerpo de la teigu, desintegrandola completamente junto al cadáver del niño emperador, los demás vieron la destrucción de la capital, pero lo más importante la destrucción del imperio a causa del ejercito revolucionario, pero especialmente, Son Gokú, el joven miró y se dijo "Esto se terminó" y después de decirse esto, empezó a caer en picada pero fue interceptado por Tatsumi, el guerrero saiyajin miró a su amigo y dijo:

-"Gracias"- y se desmayó a causa del desgaste de poder y la gravedad de sus heridas, entonces Esdeath, Akame y Leone, miraron a su amor inconsciente, corrieron hacia él con una sonrisa, Leone llorando dijo:

-"Gokú"- tomó su mano fuertemente, y Esdeath la otra mano, para rematar, Akame puso la cabeza de su amor en su regazo con una sonrisa, entonces pasaron un rato así hasta que Esdeath se acordó de la bolsa marrón, sacó una semilla verde, la misma cuando la salvó de una muerte segura, quería dárselo pero está inconsciente, entonces se le ocurrió una idea, la másticó y se acercó a Gokú y le dio un beso pero que al final fue darle la semilla a su amor y con su lengua la puso en la garganta de Gokú cosa que lo tragó y despertó pero mientras hacia eso Esdeath, las chicas se pusieron celosas, pero se dieron cuenta de las intenciones de Esdeath al darle esa semilla, se la dejaron pasar, entonces el saiyajin despertó y dijo:

-"Hola, chicas, ¿están bien?"- a lo que las tres se abalanzaron a Gokú en un fuerte abrazo, Najenda al ver eso, solo sonrió y mandó a dar la noticia que el imperio ha caído y así terminó la guerra y el fin de la corrupción del primer ministro.

Han pasado ya dos meses desde que Gokú llegó a este mundo, las chicas felices entrenando y el país completo en reconstrucción, la gente está muy agradecida por Gokú y el ejército revolucionario, entonces se reunió en la cena con los demás y dijo:

-"Chicos"- Los demás miraron a Gokú, Tatsumi dijo:

-"¿Qué pasa Gokú?"- a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

-"Estoy muy agradecidos de estar con ustedes y especialmente, las chicas que entrenaron conmigo"- a lo que los demás sonrieron, pero el saiyajin dijo:

-"Como también, kami sama, me dio una oportunidad a ustedes de usar las esferas del Dragón"- a lo que los demás quedaron muy sorprendidos, a lo que Akame dijo:

-"¿De verdad?"- a lo que Gokú con una sonrisa dijo:

-"Si, pero hay un precio a pagar"- a lo que Leone dijo:

-"¿Cuál es?"- a lo que el aprendiz de kami sama respodió:

-"Es que yo me vaya de este mundo una vez usado las esferas"- Esdeath miró a su amor y dijo:

-"Iré contigo a donde quieras, no quiero estar sola"- el saiyajin sonrió y dijo:

-"No hay problema"- ella feliz con eso y abrazó a Gokú, Leone escuchó esa revelación y sabía que tenía que irse, durante ese tiempo de paz y al entrenar su ki sin su teigu, ella tomó una decisión y dijo:

-"Yo también iré contigo, Gokú"- a lo que el saiyajin con una sonrisa, dijo:

-"No esperaba eso de ti, pero acepto"- ella feliz y se abalanzó en su Gokú causando celos en la sadica peli celeste por excelencia, Akame pensó mucho en eso y en la pregunta que le hizo Esdeath a Gokú, pero ella recordó lo que le dijo Kurome, "ella quiere un sobrino, yo quiero un hijo de él, entonces", ella se paró y dijo:

-"Iré contigo, Mi Gokú"- eso causó una sorpresa en los demás y celos para Leone y Esdeath, pero ambas se dijeron "Seré la primera en su vida" y así la peli negra se unió a la contienda causando una sonrisa nerviosa, entonces Gokú les explicó que mañana a primera hora, Kami sama me dará las esferas en un portal dimensional y una vez hecho el deseo, las esferas volverán con él y con las chicas, entonces Akame, Leone y Esdeath prepararon sus cosas y en una mochila están dispuesta a irse con Gokú, Najenda solo dijo:

-"Gracias, por traer la paz a este mundo"- el aprendiz de kami sama asintió con una sonrisa y extendió su mano en señal de cortesía y ella hizo lo mismo, y así quedaron en paz los dos hasta que Najenda dijo:

-"Cuida de estas locas de amor por ti Gokú"- eso causó una vena en las chicas mencionadas, pero Gokú las calmó y ellas felices, se fueron a dormir con Gokú.

A LA MAÑANA…

Un portal se abrió en un valle muy bonito a lo lejos de la ex capital imperial, Tatsumi, Mine, Chelsea, Susano, Lubock, Najenda, Esdeath con su mochila, Leone con lo mismo y Akame con sus cosas con una carta a su hermana que se lo pasó a Tatsumi para que se lo entregara, miraron al cielo al ver el portal, entonces salió un ser de apariencia oscura con traje hindú, era nada menos que Mr. Popo en su alfombra mágica con las esferas del Dragón, él dijo con una cara estoica:

-"Joven Gokú, qué bueno que estés bien"- a lo que el aprendiz de Kami sama dijo:

-"Que bueno verte, Mr. Popo"- los demás miraron intrigados a ese ser que salió de ese portal, a lo que Akame dijo:

-"Hola, un gusto, soy Akame"- a lo que Mr Popo asintió, saludando formalmente.

-"Un gusto, Soy Leone"- a lo que el mismo ser hizo el mismo saludo.

-"Soy Esdeath, un gusto"- Mr. Popo saludó cordialmente y dijo:

-"¿ellas vendrán contigo, Joven Gokú?"- a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

-"Si, Mr. Popo, son muy buenas entrenando conmigo, serán muy fuertes si las entrenas"- a lo que el fiel asistente de Kami sama asintió, dejó las esferas del Dragón, las chicas sonrojadas ante el halago de Gokú las tres se dijeron "Como también queremos ser fuerte en la cama contigo, mi Gokú", el saiyajin se acercó y dijo:

-"Sal de ahí, Sheng Long y cumple mi deseo"- y con eso las esferas brillaron, causando que el lugar despejado, sea cubierto por una nube negra y de repente un rayo salió de las esferas de forma majestuosa causando un shock en los demás incluyendo a las waifus de Gokú, entonces un Dragón oriental de escamas verdes, gruñó y miró fijamente y sus ojos brillaron, todos se dijeron "Así que este es el dragón de los deseos, que imponente se ve", a lo que el dragón de ojos rojos dijo:

-"Diganme cual es tu deseo y yo se los cumpliré"- a lo que Gokú dijo:

-"Adelante Najenda, es todo tuyo"- ella asintió y eligió decir sus palabras con cuidado y dijo:

-"Si tu haces deseos, entonces diré mi deseo, QUIERO QUE REVIVAS A TODA LA GENTE INOCENTES Y QUE FUERON OBLIGADOS A VER LAS ATROCIDADES DEL IMPERIO POR EL PRIMER MINISTRO Y SUS SECUACES"- exclamó la ex general imperial, el Dragón dijo:

-"Deseo concedido"- y con eso sus ojos brillaron y toda la gente que murió o fueron obligados a cometer tales atrocidades por el imperio, volvieron a la vida, desde los amigos de Tatsumi hasta la Scheele, Bors volvió a la vida, se miró y corrió a la casa aver a su esposa e hija, él con lágrimas abrazó a su familia y prometió cambiar y vivir para ellos, Scheele que estaba enterrada cerca de ahí junto Bulat, ambas salieron de sus tumbas, Mine lloró al ver a su amiga de vuelta y ambas se abrazaron, ciudades enteras fueron revividas en la nación y gente honorable volvieron a la vida e incluso los padres del emperador que eran gente muy honorable y noble, Tatsumi vio a sus dos amigos de la infancia de vuelta a la vida y con lágrimas corrió hacia ellos abrazandolo mientras que ellos también, el dragón dijo:

-"Ya cumplí su deseo, me marcho"- y con eso desapareció y de un dos por tres, Gokú agarró todas las esferas convertidas en piedras, se la pasó a Mr. Popo, y dijo:

-"Bueno, es hora de irme"- a lo que Tatsumi dijo:

-"Gracias, Gokú, nunca olvidaré este gesto noble"- a lo que Najenda abrazó fuertemente a Gokú y dijo:

-"Tu hechos será recordado por todo el país, Gokú"-

-"Gracias"- dijo Mine y Chelsea.

-"Bueno, disfruten el tiempo de paz y nos veremos pronto, chicas"- a lo que Akame, Esdeath y Leone subieron a la alfombra mágica de Mr. Popo junto con Gokú a su lado, Akame dijo:

-"Volveremos a verlos"- a lo que Leone dijo:

-"Si, gracias a ese deseo, recuperé mi Teigu"- miró a su amor con una sonrisa y Esdeath dijo:

-"Y les presentaré a mi hijo más adelante"- eso causó una gota de sudor en los presentes y una vena de celos en Akame y Leone, Gokú no sabía a que se refería Esdeath de traer a un hijo de ella, pero dejó eso de lado y se despidieron, entraron al portal y de un dos por tres se cerró dejando a los chicos ahí, Tatsumi se dijo "Prometo ser fuerte Gokú, lo haré por mi familia" y con eso se fue a por los demás y un final feliz en ese trágico mundo que con una nueva oportunidad, comenzaron a prosperar.

Fin del capítulo 5

NDA: ahora se viene lo bueno, Gokú junto con tres Waifus de akame ga Kill, yendo al mundo de DB pero eso no se queda ahí, ya que Kami sama tendrá que mandarlo a más mundo para seguir con el entrenamiento y esta vez será en un mundo llenos de chicos y chicas peleando, pero una es la más poderosa. Eso y gracias por seguir este cross y ahí se viene la civil war en el mundo de Maji de Watasi.


	6. Chapter 6

Fics: Un Guerrero y sus Waifus.

Nota: Estaba viendo el primer capítulo otra vez de esta serie maji de watashi ni koi Shinasai, y me dije "¿por qué no hacerlo ahora?" con el tiempo que tengo hasta ahora, lo voy a aprovechar por mis lectores, pero el otro motivo, me dio pena "Kokoro" al ver la humillación de un princeso como Yamato, pero al menos este es útil y no me cae tan mal como Issei, Tsukune, entre otros, pero bueno, iré a empezar con este multicross…

Vale decir que no soy dueño de ninguna de las franquicias y así que a empezar…

Capítulo 6: "El comienzo de reclutar a una adicta al combate, la humillación a un princeso"

-"Hey Mr. Popo, ¿Cuántos falta para llegar a mi mundo?"- a lo que Mr. Popo con una risa leve dijo:

-"Kami-sama dijo que por ahora no irán al templo sagrado hasta que ellas estén aptas para las condiciones de entrenamientos en el templo"- a lo que Akame dijo:

-"pero, entonces quiere decir que nos mandará a otro mundo que no sea el de Gokú, ¿verdad?"- a lo que el fiel asistente de Kami-sama asintió y dijo:

-"Si, Joven Akame, irán a otro mundo para seguir aprendiendo del joven Gokú"- a lo que ella asintió al igual que Leone, ella dijo:

-"El deseo de Najenda hizo volver mi Teigu, pero gracias a Gokú ya no dependo de ella, solo lo complemento con mi Ki y me vuelvo muy fuerte"- lo dijo mirando con amor a su salvador, a lo que Gokú sonrió y dijo:

-"Leone, si sigues superándote, llegarás a niveles que ni tu sabrías"- a lo que Esdeath dijo:

-"Bueno, gracias a ti que controlo mi Teigu sin recurrir a los malos sentimientos y eso me hace muy fuerte gracias al entrenamiento de Gokú"- Gokú asintió y dijo a Mr. Popo:

-"A propósito de mundo, ¿Dónde, donde nos llevará Kami sama?"- a lo que el asistente del guardián de la Tierra dijo:

-"A un lugar en donde el Ki se usa mucho, pero no son rivales para ustedes cuatros, quizá las más poderosa, las llamadas 4 devas le darán una pelea digna que digamos"- con esa revelación Gokú se emocionó y dijo:

-"Wow, ya estoy ansioso por pelear"- a lo que las chicas al ver la cara de emoción de su amor, Leone dijo:

-"Tú nunca cambias, ¿verdad?"- a lo que el saiyajin se rascó la nuca riéndose causando risas a las demás mientras que Mr. Popo dijo:

-"Ya estamos llegando"- a lo que ellos tomaron sus mochilas y se prepararon, después una luz brilló y salieron del lugar viendo un bosque muy lindo cerca de un río, a lo que Mr. Popo hizo aterrizar su alfombra en el suelo, entonces Gokú y las tres chicas saltaron y tocaron el suelo duro, a lo que Gokú dijo:

-"Tres meses aquí, ¿verdad?"- a lo que Mr. Popo asintió y dijo:

-"Ya no se podrá usar las esferas del Dragón dentro de seis meses, joven Gokú"- a lo que el saiyajin asintió, pero Mr Popo continuó diciendo:

-"Gokú, toma, te lo mandó el maestro Karín"- le pasó otra bolsa de semillas del hermitaño en caso de cualquier cosa, cosa que el saiyajin vio y eran unas 20 semillas más unas 5 que le quedaban, las combinó en una bolsa y dijo:

-"Dale las gracias al maestro Karín"- a lo que el asistente de Kami-Sama asintió y dijo:

-"También dejó como recado, que le traigas algo de comer a él y a Yagirobe"- a lo que Gokú dijo:

-"Se lo traeré una vez que vaya a mi mundo"- a lo que Mr Popo asintió y levitó con su alfombra Mágica y se fue en el portal, una vez que se cerró, Esdeath dijo:

-"Bueno, en fín, ahora, ¿Qué hacemos?"- a lo que Gokú con una sonrisa dijo:

-"Facil, ir a la ciudad, allí veremos personas fuertes"- ellas asintieron hasta que…..

-"Agh, eso duele"- dijo una chica de pelo gris con sus brazos y piernas vendadas, vestidos con sus trajes militares mientras es ayudada por su compañera, una chica pelo azabache corte melena y un parche en el ojo, tenía ojos rubí, vestido con una traje miltar rasgados, saliendo de la rivera de un río en un lugar prefectura Kanagawa, en los alrededores de una montañas llamada Tanzawa, entonces Gokú se puso serio porque el ki de las dos presencias se estaban debilitando, Gokú dijo:

-"Siento dos presencias, su ki se está debilitando"- a lo que las chicas asintieron y siguieron a Gokú, una vez que llegaron al lugar y ahí vieron a las dos chicas ahí sentada en una roca, una de ellas miró a los aparecidos, la del parche en el ojo dijo:

-"¿Quiénes son ustedes?"- ambas se pusieron en posición de Combate, Esdeath iba a prepararse para luchar pero fue detenido por Gokú, ella sintió y guardó su arma, él dijo:

-"Mi nombre es Gokú, no venimos a hacerles daños"- a lo que la de pelo gris no se la creyó y atacó a Gokú para darle un sendo puñetazo, pero el saiyajin se lo interceptó y dijo:

-"No vengo a hacerte daño, señorita, solo quiero ayudarlas"- a lo que ella no podía zafarse del desconocido, entonces su amiga atacó cosa que Gokú la iba a noquera hasta que la espada de Esdeath la puso en su garganta, la chica del parche miró con miedo a la chica peli celeste, Esdeath dijo:

-"Venimos en son de paz, te atreves a atacar a Mi amor, no lo voy a tolerar"- eso dejó otra vez con los celos a Akame y Leone, pero lo dejaron pasar ya que no era tiempo para eso y su prioridad eran esas chicas, Gokú miró a la chica pelo Gris y dijo:

-"No quiero hacerte daño, solo quiero sanar tus heridas"- a lo que la chica dijo:

-"¿A cambio de qué?"- a lo que el saiyajin con una sonrisa, dijo:

-"No, nadam solo quiero que estén sanas, nada más"- a lo que ella no se la creyó mucho y dijo:

-"No, todos quieren algo a cambio y …"- no alcanzó a terminar porque Leone dijo:

-"Está diciendo la verdad, chica, cuando no quiere nada a cambio, nada cambiará su opinión de ayudar a los demás sin pedir nada"- Akame asintió y Esdeath también mientras tenía acorralada a la otra chica, ella miró a los ojos del saiyajin y no había ni una sola pisca de malicia, ella dijo:

-"Bueno, acepto tu ayuda"- el saiyajin la soltó y Esdeath envainó su espada, entonces, el aprendiz de Kami sama sacó una bolsa marrón de semillas de Hermitaños, le dio a la chica de ojos gris con vendas en sus manos y le dio otro a la chica con el parche en el ojo, entonces Gokú dijo:

-"Coman y se sanarán"- ella decidieron confiar en el chico y comieron, una vez que tragaron, sus heridas sanaron y sus energías se volvieron a las normalidad, ellas se miraron para después mirar a un Gokú con una sonrisa cálida, la chica dijo:

-"Gracias, me sanaste"- a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

-"No es nada, ahora que están sanas, nosotros nos vamos, Chicas"- a lo que el trió de chica asintió y cuando estaban a punto de marcharse, las chica pelo gris dijo:

-"Soy Tashibana Takae, un gusto"- a lo que la chica con el parche en el ojo dijo:

-"Soy Saki Mimori"- a lo que Gokú dijo con su típica sonrisa:

-"Un gusto"-

-"Soy Esdeath, un gusto"-

-"Soy Akame"-

-"Soy Leone, un gusto de conocerlas"- a lo que Takae dijo:

-"Si encuentran la ciudad sigan ese helicóptero"- y con eso, se marcharon a un lugar para saldar cuentas, Gokú solo sonrió y dijo:

-"Que chicas tan únicas, esperos volverlas a ver"- exclamó despiediendose y ellas sin dar la vuelta, hicieron un gesto de despedida. Akame iba a decir algo pero fueron rodeados por unos chicos vestidos de blancos con una banda roja en su brazo y short negros con armas no letales a lo que uno de ellos dijo:

-"¿Quiénes son, de qué equipo pertenecen?"- a lo que Leone dijo:

-"Eh, solo buscábamos la ciudad"- a lo que el chico no le creyó ni una:

-"Si vamos a estar seguro, los atacaremos"- se fueron a la carga, las chicas vieron eso como un ataque y ellas prepararon sus teigus, pero Gokú sabía que ellos no tenían intenciones de matar, decidió actuar, en un parpadeo, los dejó a todos fuera de combate menos a uno que está en pie, él todo asustado a le ver al chico que los derrotó, le dijo a las chicas:

-"Guarden sus armas, ellos no tienen armas letales"- a lo que Esdeath guardó su arma al igual que Leone, pero Akame sabía de las intenciones de los chicos que decidió no usar su Teigu, pero gracias a Gokú los salvó de una muerte inevitable, el saiyajin miró al chico y dijo:

-"Cuentame que está pasando aquí y te dejaré ir con tus amigos que están noqueados"- a lo que el chico un poco tranquilo le contó acerca de la batalla de la academia de los cursos de la academia kawakami al curso de educación física, en pocas palabras, están en una actividad deportiva en ambos bandos de estudiantes del rango S, la elite contra los F, la peor clase, a la que Gokú y las chicas asintieron y Leone dijo:

-"¿podemos participar?"- a lo que el chico asintió y dijo:

-"Pueden hacerlo aunque no pertenezcan a la academia, pero eso sí, no usen armas letales"- a lo que los demás asintieron y él chico dijo:

-"Yo planeaba cambiarme al bando azul, si lo desean pueden pelear con nosotros"- a lo que el saiyajin miró a las chicas, ellas aprobaron eso y el aprendiz de Kami sama dijo:

-"Bueno, pero con la condición de que una vez termine todo esto, me guiarás a la ciudad"- a lo que el chico asintió y dijo:

-"Soy Mamoru Endo, pero díganme Endo, un gusto"- dijo el pelo gris presentándose, a lo que el saiyajin se presentó y dijo:

-"Soy Gokú, un gusto"-

-"Soy Esdeath"- dijo la sádica por excelencia.

-"Soy Akame"- dijo la estoica de una forma cortés.

-"Soy Leone"- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

-"Entonces tomen sus bandas azules, para que se identifiquen que están en nuestro equipo"- a lo que ellos asintieron, Akame y Esdeath tomaron una espada de madera y empezaron a practicar de una forma majestuosa, a lo que el chico se sorprendió y dijo:

-"Vamos a la batalla entre los chicos y diviértanse"- a lo que Gokú dijo:

-"Ya chicas, nos divertiremos mucho"- lo dijo con una sonrisa que causó que las chicas sonrieran cálidamente a lo que el chico endo se percató pero lo dejó de lado y se fueron a la batalla.

Una chica pelirroja está dando de ojos del mismo color, cuerpo no tan voluptuoso pero tiene lo suyoe, vestida de traje escolar de academia, está dando una paliza al equipo S con nanigata no letal, dejando fuera de combate a los chicos, ella dijo:

-"Kazuko Kawakami, de primero, equipo F, dejaré a al equipo S llorando hasta que se arrodillen"- y con eso iba atacar a más hasta que una espada de madera chocó con su arma, la chica miró en shock a la nueva chica, era una que no había conocido, cabello negro largo, ojos rubí parecido a la de su Nee-san, estatura de una chica de diesiseis años, con un vestido una pieza hasta los muslos y unas botas, con una corbata roja, ella dijo:

-"Serás mi oponente"- a lo que la pelirroja dijo:

-"¿Quién eres?"- a lo que la pelinegra dijo:

-"Soy Akame"- y con eso, atacó a la chica pelirroja, Kazuko estaba apenas conteniendo los golpes pero sintió un patadón en el vientre que lo mandó a volar lejos chocando contra un árbol dejándola fuera de combate, los chicos con la banda azul vieron eso con esperanza y se fueron a por todos contra el equipo rojo, Akame solo sonrió pero fue atacada por una espada sin filo cosa que ella esquivó sin ningún problema, la chica que la atacó es una de cabello rubio, ojos azules, vestidas de traje escolar formal y muy reservada, ella dijo:

-"Soy tu rival, Christane Friedrich de primero, (vio a su amiga fuera de combate), pagarás de hacer eso a Kazuki"- y con eso creó un viento con su espadas que mandó a volar a los chicos de banda azul menos a Akame, ella con una sonrisa dijo:

-"Buen ataque, a ver si me sigues el ritmo"- y de un parpadeo, desapareció dejando en shock a la chica rubia y sintió un dolor en su cuerpo y cayó inconsciente, Akame dijo a los suyos:

-"Soy Akame, uno de sus aliados avancen"- ellos asintieron y fueron a por todos mientras que un chico con una bandana atacó a Akame, pero ella sabe que él no es rival para ella, así usó el cuerpo a cuerpo y de un patadón, lo dejó fuera de combate, ella miró a Leone interceptar flechas dirigidos a ella, a lo que Leone con una sonrisa, dijo:

-"Siempre protegiendo tu espalda, Akame"- a lo que la chica con una sonrisa dijo:

-"Gracias"-ella asintió y activó su Teigu y captó el olor de la chica que estaba disparando a lo lejos y fue a por ella.

La chica del arco, de pelo morado, ojos del mismo color, vestido de traje de escuela con una banda roja, vio a una rubia con orejas y guantes de gato, yendo a por ella, preparó sus flechas y lo lanzó hacia ella, pero Leone desapareció y apareció delante de ella, y en su forma normal, le pegó un puñetazo en el vientre de la peli morada, dejándola inconsciente, Leone con una sonrisa dijo:

-"Algo me dice que debo decir, "Esto te pasa por enamorarte de un princeso que no te da bola"- pero dejó eso de lado y se fue a reunir con su amor.

En un cuartel de equipo F, los chicos están en shock ya que aparecieron dos chicas de la nada y ya dejaron fuera de combate a tres de sus mejores participantes, a lo que Yamato Naoe, un chico castaño (coincidencia?), debilucho, cuerpo delgado, ojos del mismo color, vestido de traje de escuela, a lo que uno de sus amigos dijo:

-"Esto es malo, han diezmado gran parte del ejercito"- a lo que Yamato dijo:

-"No, tenemos dos cartas de triunfo, a Nee-san y Yukie-san"- a lo que los chicos asintieron y se prepararon para la batalla"-

-"Hideo san, se reportó que tres nuevas chicas diezmaron a más de la mitad de la clase F, sin romper a sudar"- a lo que Hideo Koki dijo:

-"Ya veo, ¿son de la academia?"- a lo que uno de sus asistentes dijo:

-"No se sabe, según el chico que desertó de los rojos, Endo Mamoru, reclutó a cuatros chicos de nombre Gokú, Esdeath, Akame y Leone, ellos están siendo de mucha ayuda"- a lo que Hideo con una sonrisa dijo:

-"Ya veo, entonces vayan a por todos"- el asistente asintió e hizo el llamado a atacar con Todo.

Las maid del equipo de Hideo encontraron la guarida del comandante del equipo F y encontraron a la chica muy asusatada cuando vio que era la última del grupo junto a su asistente, la líder de las maid dijo:

-"Esto será tu fin"- asuatandos a las dos chicas del equipo F hasta que un viento las alejó de ellas causada por una espada de una chica pelinegra tomada en dos coletas, entonces una de las maid líder mandó a rodear a la chica y dijo:

-"Así que la onceava hija de Mayuzumi, Yukie, la espadachín"- ella con una sonrisa, dijo:

-"Me siento honrada de ser atacada por varias de ustedes"- a lo que la líder Maid iba a decir algo pero…..

-"Chicas yo me haré cargo"- saltó una chica voluptusoa, con traje de comandante muy revelador, su escote de una forma esquisita y saltó entre ellas de una forma majestuosa, ella dijo a la Maid:

-"Oye tú, ve a por la niña pelirosada, yo me divierto con ella"- la líder Maid vio la banda azul, escuchó que una chica peli celeste andaba rondando por ahí y ella asintió, y fue a por las chicas comandante del equipo rojo y su asistente, Yukie, una deva de las cuatros grandes, está sudando a mares al sentir el poder monstruoso de la peliceleste, ella dijo:

-"¿Quién eres?"- a lo que la peli celeste respondió:

-"Soy Esdeath, y seré tu oponente"- ella preparó su ataque y Matsukage se dijo "Es muy poderosa, trae un poco de aura oscura, Yukie no será rival para ella si va enserio", a lo que Esdeath cargó a con todo y de un parpadeo rompió la espada de la deva y la dejó fuera de combate, Esdeath con una sonrisa, dijo:

-"Si fuera el yo de antes, estarías muerta por debilucha, pero mi amado dijo que hay que dar otra oportunidad, así que te la doy"- la pelinegra de ojos azules miró por ultima vez a esa tal Esdeath y cayó en la inconsciencia, la Maid dijo:

-"Gracias, señorita Esdeath por ayudarnos"- a lo que ella dijo:

-"Si, nos deben un favor y dile a tu jefe que mis "Amigas" y el amor de mi vida hablaremos con ellos una vez que concluyó todo esto"- ella asintió con una sonrisa mientras que sus secuaces amarraron a la comandante del equipo rojo.

Una chica de pelo azul marino, ojos morados, vestida con un kimono rosado con detalles, se vio en una emboscada por el equipo de Yamato, y una vez que la capturaron, él peli castaño dijo:

-"Haber, traigan un celular y haremos caer la moral de los chicos de segundo"- entonces Yamato la puso en el suelo y le iba a pegar una nalgada en la chica como señal de humillación hasta que….

-"¿Qué estas haciendo con la chica?"- dijo un pelinegro con cabellos alborotados, con un dogi típico de él de color rojo y una camistea negra dentro de su dogi, miró en serio a los chicos, y ellos vieron la banda azul del pelinegro, Yamato dio la orden de atacar al chico y los traidores y los amigos de él fueron a por él, pero el pelinegro esquivó cada golpe y los dejó fuera de combate dejando solo a él, al peli castaño y la chica de ojos morados, llorando, el pelinegro dijo:

-"Mi abuelito dijo que si una mujer está llorando a causa de otra persona es malo y por eso, haré lo que tenga que hacer"- y con eso, quitó el celular de Yamato y lo partió en pedazos, dejando en Shock al chico, él dijo:

-"Espera, solo lo hacía para bajar la moral de su equipo, es solo un juego"- a lo que Gokú con seriedad dijo:

-"Juego o no, a las mujeres se les trata con respeto"- y con eso atacó a Yamato dejándolo fuera de combate por un simple golpe, extendió la mano a la chica, ella sonrojada, dijo:

-"Gr….gra…gracias"- a lo que el saiyajin con una sonrisa, dijo:

-"No es nada, mi nombre es Gokú, ¿Cómo te llamas?"- a lo que la chica peli azul dijo:

-"Fushikawa Kokoro, un gusto, Gokú"- lo dijo en un susurro, él solo sonrió a la chica de cabello con bollos parecida a serena de sailor Moon, iba a decir algo pero…

-"Oye Tú, el de los pelos de punta, ¿Qué le hiciste a mi Subordinado?"- Gokú miró a una hermosa chica de carácter ruda, pelo negro largo, piel clara, ojos rubí al igual que Akame, vestido con un traje de escuela color negro sin manga, su chaqueta blanca como una capa, falda blanca con negra, zapatos negros y medias negras hasta las canillas, el saiyajin se puso delante de una asustadiza Kokoro y dijo:

-"Nada, lo dejé fuera de combate porque iba a hacer llorar a la chica"- Kokoro se le ardió el corazón al ver a un chico tan noble que la defienda de ella, a lo que la pelinegra dijo:

-"Te reto a una pelea, yo, Kawakami Momoyo"- ella se puso en posición de pelea, a lo que el pelinegro dijo:

-"Yo, Son Gokú, nunca me alejo de las peleas, acepto"- NDA: la humillación que te dará el saiyajin, y cuando iban a empezar la pelea, justo una chica peli blanca con una cicatriz en forma de X, iba a intervenir en la pelea, ella dijo:

-"Tú aléjate de ella, no eres rival para Momoyo"- a lo que la Momoyo dijo:

-"Defendiendo al chico que dejó fuera de combate a mi subordinado, Ageha Kiki, es mío y lo derrotaré"- Iba a decir algo la peli blanca hasta que otra chica pelinegra de ojos morados saltó entre ellas y dijo:

-"Escuché que había otra más fuerte por este lado"- lo dijo ignorando a Gokú, Ageha dijo:

-"Así que una de las últimas devas apareció, Matsunaga Tsubame"- la chica llamada Matsubana iba a decir algo hasta que Esdeath dijo:

-"Yo no diría eso si fueras tú, Ageha"- Leone que llegó justo asintió al igual que Akame, a lo que Matsunaga miró a un Gokú muy encabronado y dijo:

-"No estorben"- y con eso lanzó un ataque de viento comprimido hacendo volar a Ageha y Matsunaga lejos, Momoyo apenas podía mantenerse en pie y vio la cara seria de su rival, ella por primera empezó a dudar de si pelear o no, pero dejó eso de lado e iba a ganar la pelea como siempre lo hacía y sin pensarlo, se fue a con todo con Gokú exclamando:

-"Movimiento prohibido: Golpe de sumo"- y con eso, lanzó un puñetazo con su Ki hacia el saiyajin que lo interceptó como si nada, ella en shock retrocedió un poco y dijo:

-"¿Cómo?"- el saiyajin ni se inmutó y dijo:

-"Es todo tu poder, decepcionas"- a lo que ella en su ira dijo:

-"Toma esto"- y con eso se lanzó a atacar una ráfaga de golpes en la cual, Gokú esquivó sin muchos problemas y con una pequeño puñetazo en el vientre de Momoyo mandándolo lejos de, ella se quedó sin aliento y se tomó su vientre, ella dijo:

-"Estilo Kawakami: recuperación instantánea"- ella se recuperó y dijo:

-"Nada mal, pero ahora prueba con esto, movimiento Kawakami: Fatlidad"- y con eso, lanzó un ataque de Ki de color hacia el saiyajin, que lo interceptó sin ningún problema causando una polvoreda, entonces Momoyo está delante de Gokú y dijo:

-"Es una distracción, patadas de las mil piernas"- y le lanzó una patada en el vientre del saiyajin que lo mandó algunos metros lejos de él, Gokú miró a Momoyo con una sonrisa y dijo:

-"Nada mal, pero te falta entrenamiento para derrotarme"- y desapareció y apareció delante de la chica dejándola en Shock al no ver el movimiento de Gokú, este le lanzó un puñetazo en toda la cara a Momoyo que mandó a volar lejos y cayendo al suelo herida, ella sintió un dolor tan fuerte en su cara que la hizo sacar sangre, ella dijo:

-"Recuperacion instantánea"- y con eso se trató de curar, cosa que lo hizo a medias, se puso de pie a duras penas, iba a decir algo, pero…

-"Rindete, no tienes oportunidad contra mí"- dijo Gokú con los brazos cruzados y confiados ya que se excedió un poco con ese golpe que casi la mata, pero gracias a la técnica de recuperación de la chica, pudo ponerse de pie a duras penas, ella dijo:

-"No me rendiré, soy la mujer más fuerte del mundo"- a lo que el saiyajin respondió:

-"¿No serás la segunda?"- lo dijo en tono de burla que la hizo enojar, y ella en su ira, se lanzó a Gokú a dar un puñetazo cosa que interceptó, ella con una sonrisa dijo:

-"Movimiento Kawakami: Explosión Humana"- y con eso explotó el cuerpo de Momoyo que Gokú soltó su mano y ella cansada dijo:

-"Lo logré"- pero el humo se disispó y vio a un Gokú intacto, como nuevo, ella quedó en Shock y dijo:

-"¿Quién diablos eres?"- a lo que Gokú dijo:

-"Solo un guerrero enviado por Kami sama, ahora prepárate"- ella cerró sus ojos para el final pero nunca llegó ya que sonaron los fuegos artificiales, dando por ganador al equipo azul y el anciano dando por finalizado la batalla, Momoyo abrió sus ojos y vio a un Gokú extendiendo su mano hacia ella con una sonrisa, él dijo:

-"Fue una buena pelea, Momoyo, espero que sigas entrenando para pelear después"- la pelinegra miró a Gokú con un sonrojo, y su corazón palpitó muy rápido al ver este gesto noble, ella tomó la mano de Gokú y dijo:

-"Buena pelea y Agh…."- se quejó de su dolor, entonces, el saiyajin sacó una semilla y dijo:

-"Come esto, te sanará tus heridas"- ella miró a Gokú con dudas, pero aún así lo recibió, comió y pasó tal cual como dijo Gokú, sus heridas sanadas internamente y exteriormente, sus energías se volvieron a la normalidad, iba a decir algo pero las tres chicas se acercaron a Gokú y Akame dijo:

-"Eso fue genial, Gokú"- a lo que Leone con un abrazo dijo:

-"Eres el mejor"- y Esdeath dijo:

-"Eres muy fuerte y por eso te amo"- eso dejó con celos a Akame, Leone y para sorpresas de algunos Momoyo pero ella disimulaba, o sea, sentía molestia que esas chicas fueran muy acaramelada con el chico que lo derrotó, entonces a Momoyo de le ocurrió una idea y dijo:

-"Gokú, ¿tienes un lugar donde ir?"- a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

-"No, somos nuevos en la ciudad"- a lo que ella para conocerlo mejor dijo:

-"Si quieres puedes vivir conmigo y hay mucha comida para disfrutar, ¿Qué te parece?"- a lo que el saiyajin miró a las chicas que están enojadas por algo y dijo:

-"No lo sé, ¿Qué dicen chicas?"- a lo que Esdeath dijo:

-"Bueno, acepto pero con la condición de que Gokú duerma conmigo"- eso causó una civil war entre las tres, pero para dejar eso de lado Gokú las calmó y dijo:

-"Bueno, chicas, si ella tiene muchas habitaciones, yo debería respetar su espacio, ¿no?"- las tres iban a protestar pero decideron aceptar la condición de Gokú pero de una u otra forma se escabullirán en su habitación y disfrutar de esos musculos que tanto aman, más que eso, su calidez que transmite su cuerpo. Entionces Gokú dijo:

-"Gracias Momoyo, espero que nos llevemos bien"- ella sonrió y así presentó a sus amigos que se habían recuperado de la golpiza, pero Yamato está un poco celoso en la forma en que lo venció el pelo de puntas y la forma normal en le habla a la chica que le gusta, pero así pasó el día.

Momoyo vio que Yamato se le declaró y regaló un anillo y la invitó a salir ya que era su cumpleaños, a lo que ella rechazó amablemente la petición de su amigo y lo dejó en la Friendzone, pero por casualidad de la vida, Gokú y sus amigas ya se habían instalado en la casa de Momoyo con Esdeath, Leone y Akame, pero él dijo:

-"Hola Momoyo, Yamato"- a lo que la pelinegra sonrió al ver al saiyajin, cosa que Yamato dijo:

-"Ah, hola Gokú"- a lo que el saiyajin con una sonrisa dijo:

-"Bonito atardecer"- a lo que la chica dijo:

-"Si Gokú"- a lo que Gokú se acordó de algo y dijo:

-"Oí que estabas de cumpleaños Momoyo"- a lo que ella asintió con una sonrisa para celos del peli castaño pero lo disimuló mientras era observado por las tres locas por el corazón de Gokú y las amigas de Yamato y los compañeros de curso, a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

-"Sé que te parecerá extraño, pero te tengo un regalo"- a lo que ella sonrojada, dijo:

-"Pero apenas te conozco"- a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

-"Pero me diste un techo y un lugar donde vivir junto a mis amigas"- entonces le dio una caja de madera bien acabado, ella lo recibió con manos temblorosa, lo abrió y vio un collar muy bonito con una perla al medio, ella dijo:

-"Gokú, esto, es hermoso, gracias"- ella abrazó a Gokú causando celos en Akame, Leone y Esdeath, se dijeron "algo me dice que una más se unirá a luchar por el corazón de Gokú" cosa que miraron con los ojos entrecerrados causando unas gotas de sudor en los demás, Miyako se dijo "Algo me dice que se armará una guerra entre ellas y Momoyo-sempai".

Digamo que ese regalo que le dio Gokú es el mismo que le dio a tres chicas, cosa que eran de distintos colores, ahora con el fics, Momoyo dijo:

-"Gokú, ¿quieres dar un paseo y ayudarme a ponerme el collar?"- a lo que Gokú asintió, le ayudó a poner el collar a Momoyo tal como lo hizo con sus "amigas", la pelinegra dijo:

-"¿Cómo me veo?"- a lo que el saiyajin de forma sincera dijo:

-"Te ves hermosa"- lo dijo ya que se acordó de Lubbock que decirles eso a las chicas, la hacía sentiré bien, cosa que el corazón de Momoyo latió a mil por horas, primero este hombre que apenas conoce, al derrotó, después la curó y para rematar, le dio un regalo sin nada a cambio, eso la dejó impactada y un sentimiento cálido que lla no sabía expresar, entonces tomó de la mano a Gokú y se fueron de paseo mientras eran perseguidos por tres más dejando a un Yamato triste yn así terminó el día para nuestros héroes en un nuevo mundo y una nueva rival para las tres que se armará la civil war.

Fin del capítulo 6…

Lo escribí porque tenía tiempo y aproveché, entonces disfruten, ahora una pregunta….

¿Cambio a Maji de watasi o lo dejo en Akame Ga kill?. Eso era.


	7. Chapter 7

Fics: Un Guerrero y sus Waifus.

Nota: Bueno, los otros fics que están pendiente lo dejaré en pausa hasta este fin de semana ya que comienza lo bueno en mis actividades rutinaria como exámenes, salvar el semestre y trabajar en la contru, bueno en fin este capítulo abarcará algunas escenas de episodio dos y tres de esta serie o menos, quizás, bueno empecemos.

Cabe decir que no soy dueño de ninguna de las franquicias mencionadas y que ya tomé la decisión de que Esdeath, Akame, Leone, Momoyo y Medaka serán las waifus definitivas de Gokú, lo de los hijos, respetaré el cabello de Gohan y Goten, hijo de una misma madre y quiero más nombre de los hijos de Gokú con las demás.

Capítulo 7: "Algunas aventuras y una nueva compañera de entrenamiento"

Una vez que pasó lo del regalo que le Hizo Gokú a Momoyo para celos de Yamato, vemos a un grupo cenando de forma amigable pero, los chicos amigos de Yamato, miraban de forma lujuriosa a Leone y Esdeath ya que ambas superaban en físico a la misma Momoyo, especialmente la peli celeste, pero al percatarse la mirada Asesina de las dos, se quedaron tranquilito y dejaron de mirar a esas dos locas que se sentaron cerca de un Gokú comiendo como loco, Al igual que Akame y Momoyo, los chicos a excepción de la rubia y la peliceleste miraban con gotas de sudor al ver lo que hacían esos tres pelinegro tragando como si no hubiese un mañana, Miyako, la hermana de Momoyo kazuki, Christiane, Yukie, Yamato y sus amigos pensaron entre sí "Vaya forma de comer esos dos, así que hay tres tragones por excelencia, entonces apareció el abuelo de Momoyo, saludando a los demás, pero vio a los cuatros chicos nuevos y dijo:

-"Vaya, al parecer, así que tenemos nuevos huésped en la casa"-Gokú dejó de comer y miró al origen de la voz, es un anciano en sus ochentas años, piel tostada, bigote y barba de maestro de artes marciales, vestido con una yukata Gris ancha e imponiendo presencia, "Al parecer es muy fuerte, pero no rivaliza con el maestro Roshi en su máximo poder, pero sí le haría una pelea digna" se dijo en sus pensamientos, el anciano miró al guerrero y sintió su ki "se ve débil, pero vi como aumentó su poder cuando peleó con mi nieta, es muy fuerte" se dijo el viejo, entonces dijo:

-"Hola, jóvenes mi nombre el Kawakami Tenshin"-

-"Hola, Soy Gokú"- dijo el aprendiz de Kami Sama con una sonrisa.

-"Soy Esdeath"- dijo la peliceleste ex general imperial.

-"Soy Leone"- dijo la rubia tetona.

-"Soy Akame"- dijo la pelinegra de forma estoica.

-"Un gusto en conocerlos jóvenes, pasen al Living para hablar y espero que les haya gustado la cena"- dijo el anciano con una sonrisa.

-"Para nada, estuvo rica la cena, ¿verdad chicas?"- dijo Gokú a las chicas, Akame, Leone y Esdeath miraron con amor al saiyajin y con una sonrisa asintieron al mismo tiempo, mientras que Momoyo sin saber por qué, ya se estaba molestando en como esas idio.. Digo, Amigas de Gokú lo miraban con deseo a lo que las chicas y los chicos presentes quedaron con una gota de Sudor, Kazuki se dijo "Vaya, ellas están muy enamoradas de el chico, ¿Qué tendrá de bueno él?", "Ellas enamoradas de un idiota, sin modales para comer, jah, Yamato es mucho mejor que él" se dijo la rubia llamada Christiane, "Esas chicas no saben lo mejor que es Yamato, mejor que él" se dijo Miyako la peli púrpura, "él es muy bueno, pero bruto" se dijo Yukie al compararlo con su Yamato, entonces el saiyajin asintió y se fue al Living con el anciano Kawakami, Gokú sentado en el sofá grande junto con Esdeath en el lado derecho arregostado en su brazo derecho, Leone por la Izquierda y Akame, la afortunada en sentarse en el regazo de Gokú causando que la pelinegra adicta a las batallas se molestara más ante eso, el anciano miró eso con cara de sorpresa y dijo:

-"Ellas son muy acarameladas contigo"- a lo que el Gokú dijo:

-"¿Acarameladas?, pero si ellas no están bañadas en dulce o algo así"- eso causó una gota de sudor en los chicos y chicas, pero la más impactadas es Momoyo "Tan fuerte, pero a la vez tan inocente", a lo que el abuelo de Momoyo dijo:

-"Bueno, ya lo sabrás, pero ahora a la pregunta, ¿de donde eres?"- a lo que Gokú respondió:

-"Es una larga historia, pero al ver que Momoyo me dio un techo donde vivir, le contaré de donde vengo, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer"- eso causó que Momoyo sonriera de una forma cálida sin saber por qué, a lo que el anciano asintió y el saiyajin dijo:

-"Bueno, digamos que no soy de este mundo, en pocas palabras a lo que me dijo mi maestro, de otra dimensión"- esa revelación causó caras de sorpresas en Momoyo, su abuelo y las demás a excepción de las locas por Gokú como lo llamó Najenda, Kazuki dijo:

-"Espera, ¿de otra dimensión?"- a lo que Leone dijo mientras se abrazaba en Gokú:

-"Si, de otra dimensión, una muy poderosa"- Momoyo escuchó eso y dijo:

-"¿Qué tan poderosa es la dimensión de Gokú?"- a lo que Esdeath dijo:

-"La misma que te humilló en combate"- eso dejó con una vena en la chica más fuerte del mundo y dijo:

-"¿Qué dijiste?"- en un arranauq de ira, atacó a la peliceleste y ella estaba a punto de preparar su Teigu hasta que un cierto aprendiz de kami sama interceptó el golpe de Momoyo y dijo con una mirada seria:

-"Tócala a una de ellas, te las verás conmigo"- Momoyo quedó en Shock ante eso y decidió no hacer nada hasta el momento, le abuelo de Momoyo vio eso y dijo:

-"Gokú, no desviemos de la conversación, ahora, sigue con tu historia"- el saiyajin se calmó y siguió con lo suyo, relató que fue criado y entrenado por su abuelo, la búsqueda de las esferas del dragón con Bulma hasta la pelea contra el rey demonio Piccoro, y dijo:

-"Después, el maestro Karin me dijo que tenía que entrenar con Kami Sama en el templo sagrado y ahí estuve entrenando por casi tres años hasta que me dijo ir a una última misión"- a lo que Yukie dijo:

-"¿Qué misión Gokú-san?"- a lo que el saiyajin responde:

-"Ir a dos o tres dimensiones para tener compañeros de entrenamiento, primero fui a la dimensión de Akame, Esdeath y Leone, después de pasar dos meses y algo en su mundo, vine para acá, a buscar compañeros de entrenamiento y esas cosas"- a lo que el abuelo asintió tras procesar todo "Así que estamos con el joven más fuerte del mundo y más encima enviado de Kami sama" se dijo a sí mismo, entonces dijo:

-"Bueno, Gokú, al sentir tu Ki, eres muy poderoso, no soy rival para ti en mi mejor momento, pero te puedo enseñar algunas técnicas"- a lo que Gokú con una sonrisa, dijo:

-"¿Lo dices en serio?"- el anciano sonrió y dijo:

-"Si, pero con una condición"- a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

-"¿Cuál es?"- a lo que Kawakami Tenshin dijo:

-"Quiero que mi nieta Momoyo sea tu compañera de entrenamiento"- Gokú mira a la chica pelinegra que se acercó un poco hacia él, ella dijo:

-"Me encantaría ser tu compañera, Gokú, lamento lo que pasó hace un rato, me dejé llevar por la ira, lo siento"- a lo que Gokú acarició la cabeza de la chica y dijo:

-"Nah, todos merecen una segunda oportunidad, las chicas no se molestarían, ¿Verdad?"- lo dijo mirando a Esdeath, Akame y Leone, ellas solo con sonrisas forzadas dijeron:

-"No hay problema, mi querido Gokú"- eso solo causó una sonrisa en el aprendiz de Kami Sama, la pelinegra de ojos rubí experta en el arte del estilo Kawakami, está feliz y dijo:

-"Entonces quiero ser tu compañera Gokú, entrenaré duro para ser más fuerte"- y con eso abrazó a Gokú con una llave dormilona, pero el saiyajin ni cosquilla le dio, pero lo más sorprendente es que Momoyo puso sus pechos en la cabeza del saiyajin que causó una vena en Esdeath y dijo:

-"Suéltala, él es mío"- a lo que Momoyo dijo:

-"Es un saludo de compañeros y no veo tu nombre marcado en él"- la peliceleste con un aura oscura que causó que Yamato y su capitán, su otro amigo se espantaran y las chicas interesadas en Yamato se acurrucaron en él menos una, vieron lo espantada que estaba al ver a la chica peliceleste tetona y con buen físico mirando con rayos hacia Momoyo que ella hizo lo mismo, pero Gokú dijo:

-"Ya, no se peleen chicas, somos compañeros de entrenamiento, hay que llevarse bien"- Momoyo y Esdeath se calmaron, para después darse la vuelta, entonces la casi Civil War pasó y así el anciano asignó habitaciones para los chicos, las chicas waifus del saiyajin aceptaron a regañadientes a dormir en sus respectivas habitaciones, entonces se pusieron a dormir para terminar el día, pero…

Gokú dormido como un tronco, como siempre, durmiendo con solo bóxer en un Futón, mientras dormía, una chica de cabello negro pero esta vez se dijo "Dormiré desnuda" y se sacó su Pijama y se durmió en el lado derecho de Gokú, sintiendo su cálido cuerpo que tanto ama durante los últimos meses, después entró una Rubia de grandes pechos y se dijo "No aguanto un minuto no estar con él" y con eso se durmió en el lado izquierdo de su amor haciendo lo mismo que la otra chica se dijo "Akame, aunque seas mi amiga, no permitiré que te lleves a mi Gokú" y con eso, se durmió, después entró una peliceleste con una bata haciendo ver su gran escote, pero esta vez vio la desnudez de sus rivales, ella hizo lo mismo y se durmió en el pecho de su amor llamado Gokú, ella se dijo "No quiero perderte, amor mío" y con eso, se quedó dormida en el pectoral duro de Son Gokú, esto pasó de madrugada, mientras era observado por una tal chico peli castaño que fue al baño y se dijo "Que bueno que Nee-san no vino aquí, tengo una oportunidad con ella, no con este mujeriego" y con eso, se fue a dormir.

Está amaneciendo, Momoyo despertó, se levantó y lista para entrenar con Gokú, su compañero de entrenamiento, entonces fue a su habitación para despertarlo y darle una sorpresita ya que estaba vestida con una traje deportivo muy revelador para "seducir" a Gokú, aunque ella se dio cuenta que es muy inocente y ni siquiera se inmutó cuando puso sus pechos en la cara de su nuevo "Amigo", entonces abrió la puerta y se encontró con la sorpresita de que el saiyajin no está solo, vio a las tres chicas que lo acompañaban, ella quedó en shock, para luego salir una vena al ver que ellas están desnudas durmiendo con una sonrisa al lado de su compañero y ella gritó:

-"¿Qué están haciendo aquí?, desvergonzadas"- Gokú despertó sobresaltado al igual que las chicas que se pusieron en pose de pelea, el aprendiz de kami sama miró a las chicas y a Momoyo, él dijo:

-"¿Qué pasó Momoyo?"- a lo que la nieta de Tenshin dijo:

-"Estabas durmiendo con las chicas y te aprovechaste"- a lo que Gokú dijo:

-"¿eh?, se supone que estaba durmiendo solo"- a lo que Momoyo dijo:

-"Ah, sí, ¿Qué hacen esas tres idio…. Digo tus amigas durmiendo a tu lado?"- el saiyajin miró a las tres chicas y con una sonrisa dijo:

-"Ya veo, con que era eso, pero, ¿a qué se refería Momoyo que me estaba aprovechando de ustedes?"- eso dejó muy impactada a Momoyo, ella se dijo "Se supone que es inocente, pero no hasta ese extremo", ella solo sonrió y vio que todavía es virgen, a lo que Leone sonrojada dijo:

-"No, nada Gokú, es solo una conclusión equivocada de tu "Compañera", no es nada"- Gokú solo asintió y miró a las chicas desnudas, pero ni se inmutó ante tanta belleza y dijo:

-"Bueno, ahora me vestiré para entrenar a Momoyo y a ustedes…."- no alcanzó a terminar ya que fue interrumpido por un peli castaño, una peli morada, una pelirroja, una rubia extranjera, una pelinegra con dos coletas, a lo que Yamato dijo:

-"¿Qué pas….."- no alcanzó a terminar ya que tres chicas les lanzaron un puñetazo que lo dejó fuera de combate, Leone dijo:

-"Ningún hombre mira mi cuerpo a excepción de Gokú"- a lo que Akame asintió y dijo:

-"Y el único en tomar mi virginidad"- eso causó la sorpresa más grande en las demás cosa que a Momoyo le salió una vena al escuchar eso porque estaba embobada al ver por primera vez el cuerpo de Gokú, para meter más leña al fuego, Esdeath dijo:

-"Si, él será el padre de mis hijos y que me dará placer a más no poder"- y eso causó una civil war entre las tres chicas, se miraron con rayos en los ojos, prepararon su teigu para matarse entre ellas hasta que…

-"Chicas, no se peleen, recuerden que vamos a entrenar"- las demás al escuchar eso, se tranquilizaron y se fueron a vestir con sus trajes de entrenamiento que de compraron el día anterior antes de ir a la casa de Momoyo, las chicas como Miyaki, Yukie, Christiane y Kazuki miraron con un sonrojo el cuerpo de Gokú que se olvidaron que Yamato está fuera de combate que fue ayudado por el chico de la bandana roja, Miyaki se dijo "No puedo creer que tenga un cuerpo así tan joven, pero pertenezco a Yamato, pero él, Oh", Christiane "No debo pensar así, oh me gustaría perderme en esos músculos, no pienses así", Kazuki "Quiero que me entrene y de dur….." se sonrojó al pensar eso", Yukie "Oh, él, él, no pienses así, pero" se sonrojó aun más, pero Gokú dijo:

-"Eh, yo me vestiré e iremos a entrenar, Momoyo"- las chica asintió y lo fue a esperar en el patio junto a Esdeath, Akame y Leone que todavía se miraban con rayos entre ellas, Momoyo se dijo "Si quieren ir a por Gokú, pelearé por él", se dijo mientras miraba con seriedad a las tres locas por el amor de Gokú, entonces apareció el saiyajin y dijo:

-"Ahora el entrenamiento con las chicas, el mismo entrenamiento de peso"- Akame, Esdeath y Leone ya sabían de la rutina y asintieron, ahora el aprendiz de Kami sama dijo:

-"Tú, Momoyo, tiene control del Ki, ¿verdad?"- ella asintió en aprobación a eso con los brazos cruzados, entonces Gokú dijo:

-"Entonces, en la pelea ví que abusabas muchos de tus técnica y yo usé apenas uno, por eso vamos a mejorar eso, con esto"- el aprendiz de Kami sama, sacó un caparazón muy pesado de su mochila modificado por Kami sama y lo dejó en el suelo dejando un gran cráter, él dijo:

-"Pontelos en la espalda"- ellas asintió y se puso el caparazón en la espalda y sintió el peso, ella apenas se movía y dijo:

-"Es… Muy….. Pesado"- a lo que el saiyajin asintió y dijo:

-"Vamos, no te quejes, yo cargué eso siendo un niño"- lo dijo con una sonrisa que dejó pasmado a Momoyo y su grupo viendo este entrenamiento, las tres chicas de la dimension de Akame Ga Kill solo sonrieron, entonces Gokú la mandó a correr por toda una cuadra por dos horas a lo que ella asintió y se fue a correr, mientras Gokú se puso a entrenar por su cuenta, hacendo flexiones de brazos y piernas hasta abdominales, después de dar golpes y patadas al estilo Kame, cosa que fue observado por el anciano y se dijo "No tiene abertura, es muy preciso los movimientos que hace, con razón su historia es respaldado por eso", pasaron las dos hora y vemos una Momoyo cansada, Gokú al ver eso. Sonrió y dijo:

-"Vaya, Momoyo, lo hiciste bien, sigue así"- a lo que ella con una sonrisa, dijo:

-"Soy muy buena en eso"- a lo que el aprendiz de Kami sama dijo:

-"Si, a este paso, podrás tener un control mejor del Ki sin desgastar tu energía y seguir a tus oponentes al sentir sus presencias"- y con eso se dio terminada la sesión de entrenamiento y se fueron a dar un baño, pero, ¿Qué pasó?, otra casi civil war, pero no entre las tres sino con Momoyo ya que les dijo que no se bañarían entre sexo opuesto, aunque ella quisiera, pero no, entonces el saiyajin se bañó con Yamato y los demás amigos del lugar, meintras con las tres, se bañaron a regañadientes con las chicas del lugar, así terminaron la mañana tomando el desayuno hasta que…..

-"Así que una misión, ¿eh?"- dijo una Miyaki a Yamato, a lo que él asiente y dijo:

-"Si, el profesor nos asignó eso, yo pedí un cupón de ciento cuarenta y cuatro al cumplir esa misión"- Momoyo se acercó y dijo:

-"Entonces hagámoslo"- dijo afixiando a su amigo, Yamato, entonces su capitán dijo:

-"Entonces, Yamato, ¿iran los nuevos a ayudarnos?"- a lo que el chico peli castaño dijo:

-"Bueno, si ellos quieren"- a lo que Gokú dijo:

-"Por mí, no hay problema, solo quiero divertirme"- a lo que Akame dijo:

-"Si "Mi Gokú" va, yo iré"- lo dijo abrazando a su amor, Leone dijo:

-"Yo también"- abrazó en otro brazo de Gokú y Esdeath dijo:

-"Si va el futuro padre de mis hijos, yo iré"- abrazando por detrás a Gokú que este sonrió nervioso causando celos en Momoyo y en las chicas, "¿Por qué Yamato no se deja querer como Gokú?, bueno, él es ajeno a los sentimientos de las chicas" se dijeron las chicas a excepción de Momoyo que se dijo "Esta Esdeath, la que va tener hijos con Gokú, seré yo" al pensar eso, se sonrojó, "¿Qué estoy pensando, por qué me siento tan cálida cuando pienso en eso, será.?" Dejó eso de lado y se enfocó en lo que va a decir Yamato y se fueron a la misión.

Momoyo enojada estaba afixiando a Yamato por el objetivo de la misión causando una gota de sudor en las tres waifus por excelencia, Gokú no le importó un carajo eso, Momoyo dijo:

-"¿Un perro, cómo quieres que me diviertes si un perro hay que buscar?"- a lo que Yamato iba decir algo pero Gokú lo interrumpió y dijo:

-"Ya cálmate Momoyo, si es por esos cupones, me divertiré buscando a ese perro"- a lo que las chicas asintieron, a lo que la pelinegra nieta de Kawakami Tenshin se calmó, pero una de las chicas dijo:

-"Al parecer no es un perro cualquiera, es un perro de el profesor de historia"- a lo que Yamato asintió y dijo:

-"Si, Moro y Gakuto están recopilando informacion en la web y hablando con testigos para tener pistas de este perro"- a lo que Christiane dijo:

-"¿No sería de mala educación tener que poner eso en cualquier lugar?, ya que los vecinos se enfadarían y arruinaría el paisaje del lugar"- a lo que Yamato miró a un lugar especifico y vio a gente vagabunda y lugares rayados con grafitis y pancarta, iba a decir algo pero Gokú intervino y dijo:

-"Bueno, una vez que terminen, las chicas y yo podríamos sacar todo eso, considérenlo un entrenamiento de velocidad"- a lo que las chicas asintieron y entendieron lo que Gokú dijo, Momoyo dijo:

-"Yo también quiero entrenar con ustedes"- Gokú solo sonrió y dijo:

-"Pues claro, eso mejoraría tu velocidad"- la mujer más fuerte del mundo solo asintió, nah, sería la cuarta mujer más fuerte del mundo ya que las tres waifus la sobrepasaron ya que entrenan con Gokú, Kazuki iba a decir algo, pero Leone dijo:

-"¿No es ese perro que estamos buscando?"- a lo que las chicas y Yamato miraron al perro, el peli castaño exclamó y dijo:

-"Es cierto, ahí está"- a lo que Miyaki apuntó con su arco y su flecha y dijo:

-"Dejámelo a mí"- a lo que Yamato iba a decir algo pero el perro escapó, los chicos quedaron en alerta y fueron a por el perro, Gokú dijo a las chicas:

-"Diviertanse, no atrapen al perro fácilmente"- las tres asintieron y fueron tras el pero con sus amigos, el saiyajin sonrió y salió corriendo junto con Momoyo, ella miró a Gokú de reojo y veía lo sonroiente que estaba, su corazón palpitó sin saber por qué y fueron a por el perro que se saltaba entre paredes, tiendas de comida arruinando todo, más Esdeath que era la impaciente y fue a toda velocidad y cuando atrapó al perro, fue golpeado accidentamente por Momoyo golpeando sus cabezas soltando al perro que se fue a toda velocidad, Esdeath toda enojada pero aturdida dijo:

-"Tienes una cabeza dura"- a lo que la pelinegra kawakami dijo:

-"Tú también, debes tener cuidado"- la peliceleste iba a decir algo pero llegó Gokú y les dijo:

-"¿están bien?"- lo dijo preocupado, a lo que las chicas Momoyo y Esdeath al mismo tiempo dijeron:

-"Si Gokú, estoy bien"- y con, eso el perro escapó, y los chicos lo buscaron, Gokú sabía donde estaba, pero decidió que los chicos buscaran al perro hasta que atardeció.

En el baño…

Vemos a Momoyo, Esdeath, Leone, Akame, Miyako, Kazuki, Christiane y Yukie tomándose un baño en el furo de la casa, una dijo que el perro era muy habilidoso que coincidían con sus músculos, empezaron a buscar un método para atraer al perro, hasta que Kazuki dijo:

-"Si, Yamato me da carne y eso le gusta a los perros"- a lo que Christiane dijo:

-"de hecho, Yamato no será recompensado si no terminamos con esa misión"-

-"Tambien se metió en grandes problemas con la gente que pensó que lo estaban espiando"- dijo Yukie.

-"Mostraría todo si me lo pidiera, ¿pero Yamato me felicitaría si atrapo al perro?"- dijo Miyako a lo que Momoyo iba a decir algo pero Akame de una forma tranquila, dijo:

-"De hecho, lo único que he escuchado es sobre Yamato"- las chicas quedaron callada, pero Miyako al pensar que fue una ofensa, ella dijo:

-"Y ustedes tres no dejan de estar con Gokú, ¿Qué tiene bueno ese baka a comparación del inteligente de Yama….."- no alcanzó a terminar ya que la sostuvieron del cuello, la que la sostuviendo era nada menos que Esdeath, ella dijo:

-"¿Qué dijiste?"- a lo que Yukie iba a intervenir pero fue agarrada por Leone y dijo:

-"Un paso más y te parto en dos"- lo dijo activando su teigu Lione, a lo que Kazuki dijo:

-"¿Por qué lo defienden tanto si él no les da bola?, solo le interesa comer y entrenar"- Akame activó su instinto asesino y puso la espada en el cuello de la hermana de Kazuko, Momoyo dijo:

-"Calmense, no estamos aquí para armar un alboroto"- a lo que Esdeath llorando dijo:

-"¿sabes por qué no me alejé de él?, ¿quieres saber por qué lo amo a pesar de que no me toma en cuenta y lo sigo?"- lo preguntó mientras aflojaba un poco el agarre hacia Miyako pero todavía lo tenía ahí, ella continuó:

-"él me salvó, yo peleé con él por ser una asesina que mataba por gusto a que los débiles no merecían una oportunidad, llegó él, me derrotó dándome una lección de que todos merecen otra oportunidad, en mi mundo, me llevaron al calabozo anulando mis poderes, me torturaron hasta que él me rescató, me dio otra oportunidad y me conservó algo que yo valoro mucho, mi virginidad, sería violada si no hubiese sido por él, por eso lo amo, no quiero perderlo otra vez, si él es feliz con o sin mí, aceptaré eso, pero no me alejaré de él"- seguía llorando y las chicas se dieron cuenta de su error, Akame dijo:

-"Él fue una esperanza en mi mundo después de tanta corrupción, él hizo lo imposible y me enseñó a nunca rendirme, por eso lo amo tanto a pesar de sus defectos"- y para terminar, Leone dijo:

-"Me salvó de una muerte segura, evitó muertes en vano y trajo de vuelta a la gente que fue asesinada por el imperio de mi mundo, no quiero perderlo a pesar que ellas dos (apuntando a Akame y Esdeath), lo amen con locura, lo amo tanto y quiero que él sepa amar por sí mismo y no aprovechando de su inocencia, aunque me dan ganas de violarlo"- lo dijo con una risita triste que las chicas solo dijeron:

-"Lo sentimos, de verdad"- las tres chicas amantes de Gokú aceptaron sus disculpas, pero Momoyo quedó reflexionando sobre eso, vio en los ojos de las tres chicas, verdad en sus palabras y un amor incondicional hacia su compañero Son Gokú, pero su corazón ardió al oír eso y se dijo "¿será que yo también?" no alcanzó a terminar porque salió el perro que tanto buscaban y todas salieron a por él, pero cuando estaban a punto de atraparlo, cayeron en la habitación del saiyajin que estaba en posición de loto, meditando a ojos cerrados con sus rostro normal y sin camiseta notando su torso desnudo, las chicas miraron, pero un cierto grupo salió corriendo hacia el perro pero se les escapó, pero Akame, Esdeath, Leone y para sorpresa de todos, Momoyo miraron a Gokú meditando, el saiyajin al sentir sus presencias, abrió sus ojos, él con una sonrisa dijo:

-"Hola, ¿Qué hacen desnudas en mi habitación?"- a lo que las tres chicas con lágrimas en los ojos, se abalanzaron hacia el saiyajin en un abrazo, Akame dijo:

-"Gokú, mi Gokú"-

-"Te quiero tanto"- dijo Leone.

-"No quiero perderte otra vez"- dijo Esdeath acurrucándose en su amor, el saiyajin no sabía por qué las chicas se comportaban así y dijo:

-"Bueno, estoy aquí, ustedes siempre serán algo valioso en mi vida"- las chicas se acurrucaron más hasta que el saiyajin sintió otro abrazo y era Momoyo y dijo:

-"Me alegro que aparecieras en mi vida, quiero ser fuerte como tú y… quiero conocerte más"- esto último lo dijo en un susurro, cuando abrazó a Gokú, se sintió segura y cálida, una sensación que nunca sintió en su vida y le gustaba, Gokú dijo:

-"Momoyo, si entrenas conmigo y con las chicas, serás muy fuerte y una gran compañera de entrenamiento y siempre las protegeré"- eso causó que más se acurrucaran en Gokú hasta Momoyo hizo lo mismo, entonces…..

-"Chicas, encontramos la ubicación del pe….."- no alcanzó a terminar sus palabras un cierto peli castaño ya que las chicas les tiraron un objeto contundente en toda la cara dejándolo fuera de combate.

Los chicos iban corriendo tras el perro hasta que entraron en una fabrica abandonada, los chicos entraron gracias al golpe de Gokú al abrir la puerta, el saiyajin encontró el ki del perro, pero…

-"Chicas, siento varias presencias a parte del perro"- y con eso desapareció y Noqueó al perro, diciendo a Yamato que se lo llevara juntos a las chicas, ellos asintieron y salieron del lugar menos Akame, Esdeath, Leone y Momoyo, Gokú solo dijo:

-"Salgan de ahí, sé que están escondidos"- y con eso salieron hombres de negro, el jefe del grupo dijo:

-"Vaya al parecer nos descubriste, pero te mataremos, disparen"- y con eso abrieron fuego, Gokú interceptó cada bala y Momoyo con una sonrisa los esquivó todos y noqueó algunos, Akame usó su velocidad, dejó desramado a unos cuantos fuera de combate, Esdeath usó su teigu de Hielo y dejó congelados sus armas y los noqueó a todos ya que no valía la pena matarlos por ser débiles, Leone usó su Teigu para mandarlos a volar a todos los guardias, Momoyo se iba acercar al ultimo en pie, pero salió una encapuchada con una mazo grande a golpear a Momoyo y ella lo interceptó como si nada y empezaron a darse golpes con sus puños rompiendo el mazo de la chica, pero otra chicaa atacó a Akame con su arma pero ella lo rompió con su murasame y la dejó fuera de combate pero la encapuchada seguía de pie, otra atacó a Esdeath, pero ella casi la mata con sus lanzas de hielos que la dejó en Shock, Momoyo mientras peleaba, se dio cuentas de que los movimientos de sus oponentes eran en mismo estilo que peleaba ella, ella dijo:

-"El estilo Kawakami jamás se han filtrado a extranjeros "- y con eso se crearon ondas expansivas, pero sintieron un Silbido que las tres encapuchadas lograron escapar, entonces vieron una granada y Gokú de un dos por tres, le mandó un patadón hacia el cielo, cosa que explotó "Salvando" a las chicas, Gokú dijo:

-"¿Están bien?"- Akame, Esdeath, Leone y Momoyo asintieron en aprobación, pero la nieta de Kawakami Tenshin dijo:

-"¿Cómo sabían el estilo Kawakami?"- a lo que Gokú con una sonrisa, dijo:

-"Si dices que no se filtran a extranjeros, lo encontraremos a ellos, lo prometo"- lo dijo acariciando la cabeza de Momoyo que la dejó tranquila y ella con una sonrisa cálida, asintió y se fueron a reunirse con los demás por la misión cumplida de atrapar al perro.

Fin del Capitulo 7..

NDA: Si esto llega a más de Doscientos Reviews antes del capitulo diez, juntos con los 20 reviews antes del 5 en el remake que hice un cambio de reglas, subiré uno de Fairy Tail con Vegeta en Fairy Tail y Gokú en otro gremio, pero se espera, en el otro, uno de saint seiya con Gokú saga Buu, el ssj 3 es él único que puede estar a la par con Saga de Geminis, eso sería. Nos vemos y esto lo cambio a maji de watasi.


	8. Chapter 8

Fics: Un Guerrero y sus Waifus.

Nota: He vuelto amigos míos, bueno, ahora continuaremos con este hermoso fics, habrá un poco de acción y comedia, eso sería.

Cabe decir que no soy dueño de ninguna de las franquicias mencionadas y que ya tomé la decisión de que Esdeath, Akame, Leone, Momoyo y Medaka serán las waifus definitivas de Gokú, lo de los hijos, respetaré el cabello de Gohan y Goten, hijo de una misma madre y quiero más nombre de los hijos de Gokú con las demás.

Capítulo 8: "Entrenando con Gokú y sus waifus, la inclusión de Momoyo como waifu oficial"

Han pasado más de una semana desde la misión del encontrar al perro del profesor de historia, digamos que las cosas están mejorando poco a poco, los amigos de Yamato le agrada estar con el guerrero saiyajin tanto Soichi como Gakuto tenían una muy buena conversación en la rivera de un río descansando como si nada, Gakuto dijo:

-"Oye Gokú, desde que llegaste, no paras de entrenar incluso llendo a la escuela para ir a "estudiar"- el saiyajin sonrió y dijo:

-"Vamos, la escuela lo encuentro muy aburrido, pero las chicas me ayudan mucho en todo"- a lo que Soichi dijo de una forma sarcástica:

-"Si, claro, al punto de que ellas te dicen "Follame hasta el muro" de forma indirecta y tú, nada"- a lo que Gokú un poco confundido, dijo:

-"¿Eh?, ¿Qué es follar?"- a lo que Gakuto con una gota de sudor dijo:

-"¿en serio, no sabes?"- a lo que el saiyajin negó con la cabeza en señal de no saber absolutamente nada de eso.

-"¿Ni siquiera el hacer el amor?"- dijo Soichi con extrañeza como si Gokú fuera de otro planeta, a lo que el aprendiz de kami sama negó rotundamente en señal de no saber nada de ello, Gakuto iba a decir algo pero…..

-"Con que aquí estás, Gokú"- dijo una voz femenina, Gokú se volteó a ver, no era nada menos que Momoyo que con una mirada seria vestido con sus ropas casuales, jena negro con una playera negra ajustada, Gokú solo sonrió y dijo:

-"Vaya, pensé que estabas con las chicas entrenando Momoyo"- a lo que la pelinegra con ojos rojos solo sonrió y dijo:

-"Ellas estarán bien, están discutiendo de por quien es el mejor hombre, Yamato o Tú"- a lo que Gokú confundido ante el actuar de las chicas, pero dijo:

-"Pero ellas, no, las detendré"- el saiyajin se puso de pie y sintió el ki de Esdeath, Akame y Leone que están en el punto máximo, a lo que Gokú dijo:

-"Momoyo, gracias por el aviso"- le sonrió a ella que la hizo sonrojar un poco a la chica nieta de Tenshin Kawakami, entonces salió corriendo siendo seguida por Momoyo a lo que ella dijo:

-"Oye, esperame"- y con una sonrisa competitiva en su rostro, salió a toda velocidad a seguir a Gokú hacia el lugar de los hechos.

En la casa de los Kazama, en el patio para ser más específico, se está armando la grande, en una esquina está el team del princeso Yamato compuesto por Miyako (la líder), Christiane, Kazuko, Yuki contra el Team de Gokú compuesto por Esdeath, Akame y Leone que estaban mirando con un aura oscura, Esdeath con una mirada helada dijo:

-"Así que ustedes nunca aprenden, ¿verdad?"- Miyako con todo el coraje, dijo:

-"Estamos cansadas de que Hablen de su Gokú, aquí y su Gokú allá, nosotras tenemos a Yamato, él nos salvó, loo amamos, por eso estamos cansadas de su Gokú"- a lo que Leone enojada dijo:

-"Pero nunca hablamos mal de su princeso"- a lo que Yamato enojado dijo:

-"Oye, eso me ofende"- a lo que la rubia tetona dijo burlonamente:

-¡Ah, perdón señor princeso por ofenderte!"- eso causó que las chicas sacaran sus armas a lo que el Team Gokú hizo lo mismo y se fueron a la carga, cuando justo iban a dar su primer Golpe llegó Gokú y con un ataque de viento comprimido, las mandó a volar a todas menos a Esdeath, Akame y Leone, Momoyo llegó justo a tiempo, ella dijo:

-"Menos mal que llegaste justo Gokú"- a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

-"Si, gracias Momoyo, te debo una"- eso dejó a Momoyo con una sonrisa muy depredadora, a lo eu ella dijo:

-"Te la cobraré en cualquier momento, ¿escuchaste?"- lo dijo abrazando a Gokú pegando sus pechos en el pectoral duro del saiyajin que la hacía excitar, cosa que Esdeath vio eso y con una vena, dijo:

-"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Momoyo?"- a lo que la chica con una sonrisa arrogante dijo:

-"Nada, solo recordando a Gokú que en cualquier momento se la voy a cobrar, ¿algún problema?"- el saiyajin solo pensó que era de compañerismo y amistad aunque de forma extraña, tenía esos sentimientos de calidez cuando las chicas le sonreían tiernamente hasta Momoyo, "No sé lo que siento, o lo que es este sentimiento, pero me dana ganas de hacer todo lo posible para que sonrían, me hacen sentir muy bien" se dijo en sus pensamientos con una sonrisa mientras Momoyo hacía círculos con los dedos en el pectoral de Gokú, Leone se unió al abrazo de Gokú e hizo lo mismo, pero con un tono muy sensual, dijo:

-"Mi Gokú también me debe un favor, en cualquier momento se la cobraré"- eso dejó con una vena en Momoyo, iba a decir algo pero Esdeath con una sonrisa "S" dijo acercándose con una pose muy seductora dijo:

-"Mi Gokú, después del almuerzo habrá un postre muy rico"- dijo la peli celeste abrazando la espalda de Gokú, el aprendiz de kami sama todo emocionado, dijo:

-"¿de verdad, que postre será?"- a lo que Esdeath acercó su sus labios al oído de Gokú y dijo en un susurro:

-"A mí"- Gokú quedó como, ¿eh?, iba a decir algo pero Akame la interrumpió, abrazando a Gokú, con una mirada hacia Esdeath, dijo:

-"Te escuché, Esdeath, yo seré la primera en darle el "postre" a Gokú"- a lo que el saiyajin más emocionado que nunca, dijo:

-"¿de verdad?, gracias"- Akame se sonrojó ante eso, pero Leone no se quedó atrás y dijo:

-"Yo tengo un "postre" más sabroso para ti solito, si quieres te lo envío a la habitación"- eso dejó con una vena en la frente de Momoyo y dijo:

-"Yo tengo algo mejor que eso Gokú"- después Momoyo le susurró algo a Gokú, las cosas que el dijo se los dejo a su imaginación pero digamos que es peor que hentai más hardcores que hayan visto, y digamos que las cosas se volvieron más calientes que casi culminó en una batalla campal si no hubiese sido por Gokú que dijo:

-"Chicas, ¿por qué no entrenamos y tengamos un combate amistoso para ver como progresaron?"- las chicas se tranquilizaron y asinrtieron con la cabeza con una sonrisa muy cálida mientras que los demás están mirando con cara de palo los acontecimientos de ese grupete que está su amiga Momoyo para celos de Yamato y felicidad para las chicas interesadas en el peli castaño. Soichi pensó "esas chicas le están diciendo "Follame" en la cara de este idiota y ni capta", Gakuto solo pensó "Este Gokú es idiota o es muy inocente, su historia, con razón vivió solo en su infancia y no conocía muchas mujeres que digamos", las chicas pensaron lo inocente y tonto que es Gokú, el amor de Momoyo, Esdeath, Akame y Leone, así pasaron el rato viendo la escena de las chicas muy acarameladas con el guerrero.

Pasó el rato del almuerzo y el grupo de chicas compuesto por Momoyo, Esdeath, Akame y Leone, empezaron a entrenar muy duro con Gokú, Momoyo con el caparazón que poco a poco se acostumbrara a ese peso, su progreso era más avanzado por tener un control avanzado del ki pero faltaba percibirlo y alcanzar a Gokú, su amado, ¿de donde vino eso?, recordemos que Momoyo se enamoró de Gokú desde el incidente en el furo con las chicas de Yamato, se dio cuenta de lo puro y noble que es, se dio cuenta de la clase de hombre que es y su corazón poco a poco pertenece a este hombre "Él tiene algo que me hace feliz, ahora me di cuenta de eso, eso es amor, lo amo" y así siguió el entrenamiento, mientras que las demás Akame, Esdeath y Leone están aprendiendo el control del ki cada vez más rápido mientras están con sus caparazones de tortuga en la espalda, pero ellas ya están acostumbrada a es, solo falta ese salto final pero seguían ahí, cada vez más fuerte, Gokú está aprendiendo el estilo Kawakami gracias al viejo que le pasó algunos pergaminos para poder entrenar las técnicas más poderosas de ese estilo con la condición de enseñar el estilo kame a su nieta, el saiyajin aprendió ya casi la mitad de las técnicas que Momoyo aprendió durante su vida, pero así pasó el rato de entrenamiento

Pasó el rato, Gokú se acercó a las chicas y dijo:

-"Después de eso, tendremos una pelea amistosa, ¿de acuerdo?"- las chicas sonrieron, hicieron sus preparativos y de un parpadeo, atacaron a Gokú en conjunto que el saiyajin esquivó como si nada, Momoyo emocionada se lanzó con una patada dirigida al rostro de Gokú que lo esquivó como si nada, pero vio a Akame preparando su golpe en el rostro que nio lo puso esquivar logrando acertar el golpe, pero eso no se quedó así, Leone se arrojó con un uppercut en todo el estomago de Gokú que sacó saliva al pobre guerrero y para rematar, Esdeath con una patada de media vuelta, mandó a volar a Gokú a unos metros de ellas y cayó al suelo de espalda, Gokú se puso de pie y con una sonrisa de que no le pasó nada, dijo:

-"Han progresado bastante chicas, Momoyo, tu velocidad es impresionante sigue así"- eso causó que Momoyo sonriera ante tal halago.

-"Esdeath, mejoraste mucho en la forma de dar los golpes, pronto serás una oponente digna de pelear"- a lo que Esdeath dijo con una sonrisa calida en su sonrojada mejilla:

-"Todo por complacer a mi amado"-

-"Akame, tu velocidad aumentó bastante, sigue así"- dijo Gokú halagando a Akame y ella dijo sonriendo:

-"Gracias, Mi Gokú"-

-"Leone, tus golpes fueron brutales, mejoraste bastante"- a lo que la rubia solo levantó su dedo pulgar y dijo:

-"Gracias Gokú, recuerda que quiero golpes brutales en la cama"- eso causó una vena en las chicas pero dejaron eso de lado ya que tenían hambre y dieron por terminada la sesión de entrenamiento.

Al siguiente día, Gokú las entrenó a todas juntas, corriendo por la ciudad ante del amanecer, las chicas corrian de felicidad al ver a su amor corriendo con ellas, Gokú recordó algo que Soichi le dijo hace un día atrás.

FLASHBACK DESPUÉS DEL ENTRENAMIENTO..

-"Gokú, eres un hombre con suerte al igual que Yamato"- a lo que el saiyajin no sabía a lo que se refería con eso cosa que Soichi se percató, solo suspiró y dijo:

-"nada olvídalo, Gokú, las chicas están muy motivadas entrenando contigo, pero te daré un consejo"- a lo que Gokú atento dijo:

-"¿Qué consejo, Soichi?"- a lo que el chico dijo con un tono serio:

-"Motivalas con algo más ya que progresarán más rápido"- a lo que Gokú dijo:

-"¿Cómo las motivarías?"- a lo que Soichi dijo:

-"¿Qué les gustas hacer ellas contigo aparte de entrenar?"-

-"MMMMMM"- el saiyajin lo pensó un poco, -"Veamos, ellas duermen contigo, Momoyo se unió hace poco, les gustas pasar el rato y… comer conmigo"- no pudo pensar más, a lo que Soichi le ayudó y dijo:

-"No les dices de bañarse junto y esas cosas"- a lo que el saiyajin con una sonrisa, dijo:

-"Es cierto, gracias amigo"- y con eso siguieron conversando hasta que llegó Yamato y Gakuto.

FIN FLASHBACK…

"Ya sé, les diré eso", Gokú dijo mientras trotaba:

-"Chicas"- a lo que Momoyo dijo:

-"Dime, Mi Gokú"- a lo que el saiyajin sonrió y dijo:

-"Les daré una motivación muy grande para que mejoren de forma muy rápida"- lo que no sabe Gokú es que esas palabras que va a decir, va a ser fundamental cuando pierda su inocencia, él dijo:

-"La primera que me atrape, se tomará un baño conmigo"- las chicas se detuvieron cosa que dejó a Gokú muy extrañado, Esdeath dijo:

-"¿Me estás diciendo que si te te atrapo, tendré un baño para mi sola sin la intervención de mis rivales?, es eso Gokú"- a lo que el saiyajin asintió con una sonrisa y Momoyo dijo:

-"¿Eso significa que puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo en la bañera?"- a lo que Goku dijo:

-"No sé lo que hablas, pero si es de tomarse un baño junto, si"- lo dijo de forma natural ya que antes se había bañado con Bulma pensando que era de lo más normal.

-"Eso quiere decir que puedo dar de mi postre ¿verdad?"- a lo que el saiyajin asintió y para rematar, Akame dijo:

-"¿podremos hacer lo que quiera contigo?"- el saiyajin volvió a decir que sí, entonces él dijo:

-"¿Qué dicen?"- a lo que las chicas con una mirada depredadora, dijeron al unisono:

-"Acepto"- y con eso Gokú dijo:

-"Atrapenme si pueden"- y con eso, salió a toda velocidad siendo perseguidas por las chicas con fuego en sus ojos y dijeron:

-"Yo seré la primera"- y con eso pasaron el resto de la mañana tratando de atrapar a Gokú pero no pudieron, pero no se rendirían hasta atraparlo.

Las sesiones de entrenamiento pasaron de forma normal en la tarde como también el día en la escuela, entonces Gokú se acercó al edificio abandonado y estaba Yamato y sus amigos, Gakuta dijo:

-"Llegas justo a tiempo Gokú para esta reunión"- el saiyajin asintió con una sonrisa y dijo:

-"No me lo perdería por nada en el mundo, chicos"- a lo que Soichi dijo:

-"Gokú, las chicas llegaron muy cansada a la escuela, ¿Qué pasó?"- a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

-"Se motivaron mucho las chicas que se sobreexigieron"-a lo que Gakuto dijo:

-"¿Qué motivación le diste Gokú?"- a lo que el saiyajin con un tono normal dijo:

-"Bueno les dije a las chicas que si me atrapaban se tomarían un baño conmigo, no se las dejé fácil, como no alcanzaron será para la siguiente sesión de velocidad, como también la sesión de combate, me puse serio y ni siquiera lograron acertar un golpe, pero bueno, ellas están más motivadas que antes"- los chicos quedaron sorprendidos pero dejaron eso de lado y el chico de la bandana llamado Soichi, dijo:

-"Ahora a lo que vinimos, participaremos del festival el viernes"- a lo que Gokú dijo:

-"¿eh?, ¿festival?"- a lo que Soichi con una sonrisa dijo:

-"Si, cargaremos un Mikoshi"- (NDA: Un mikoshi se usa en las ceremonias sintoísta como altares portátiles), a lo que Gakuto dijo:

-"Suena interesante"- a lo que Soichi dijo con una sonrisa animada:

-"Si, la familia Kazama participará del festival, ¿Qué dices Gokú?"- el guerrero aprendiz de kami sama dijo:

-"Por mí no hay problema, si hay mucha comida, será muy divertido"- a lo que Gakuto dijo:

-"Típico de ti, pero me gusta esa faceta tuya amigo"- Gokú se limitó a rascarse la cabeza y dijo:

-"Entonces"-

AL Rato con los demás…

Cuando Soichi dijo lo del festival y lo del Mikoshi, Wanko o Kazuko dijo de forma molesta y exclamó:

-"¿Qué?, p..paso, no cargaré eso"- a lo que Momoyo le hizo una llave dormilona a su hermana y dijo:

-"No digas eso, Wanko, deberías estar emocionada de cargar eso"- eso causó que las chicas del Team Gokú quedaron confundida, Akame dijo:

-"¿Qué cargarán?"- a lo que Miyako dijo tomando su mano en rostro de forma soñadora:

-"Es algo que se enamorarán con el tiempo"- a lo que Esdeath asintió y dijo:

-"Ya veo"-

Christiane emocionada ya que participará de un festival Japonés y esas cosas.

Yukie dijo que iba a participar con algo de timidez, pero Soichi dijo:

-"Yamato, ¿Qué piensas?"- a lo que el castaño dijo:

-"Estoy de acuerdo"- a lo que Soichi con una sonrisa dijo:

-"Entionces está decidido"- Yamato iba a decir algo pero Momoyo dijo:

-"Pero, Gokú, ¿tu participarás?"- a lo que el saiayjin con una sonrisa confiada y con el pulgar hacia arriba afirmando que va, eso dejó muy feliz a la pelinegra de la familia Kawakami, pero Leone dijo:

-"Si mi Gokú, va, yo voy"- Esdeath y Akame asintió y así hicieron los preparativos para construir un Mikoshi, el más grande jamás hecho hasta que,…..

-"QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"- exclamaron Yuki, Wanko y Christiane, la Hermana de momoyo con tartamuedeos y tiritando, dijo:

-"En realidad lo hicieron"- a lo que christiane toda enojada dijo:

-"-"¿Qu,….. que es esto Yamato?"- Yukie dijo toda timida y sonrojada:

-"p-p-p-p-p podrían ser lo que las personas llaman, las personas llaman…."- no alcanzó a terminar ya que Wanko dijo:

-"No es necesario decirlo dos veces, Yukie"- a lo que Yamato dijo:

-"Este es un objeto divino es ficticio"- causando la ira de Christiane, pero momoyo le explicó a Gokú y las chicas acerca del festival kanamara que me da flojera explicar, es acerca de la adoracion de los nepeso algo así, bueno en fin, el objeto que construyeron fue una especie de Hongo gigante de color café claro con café oscuro, que omitiré detalles, las chicas entendieron pero Gokú no entendió nada de nada, pero dijo:

-"¿Habrá comida verdad?"- eso lo dijo babeado dre emoción que Momoyo y las chicas enamoradas del saiyajin asintieron y así terminó el día para ellos.

Pasó el día con el entrenamiento de motivación de las chicas que no podían atrapar a Gokú, ni siquiera acertarle un golpe, pero estaba decidida todo por un baño a solas con su amor para hacer de sus cosillas.

DIA VIERNES, El DÍA DEL FESTIVAL

Bueno, los chicos llegaron al festival mientras un chico sacaba fotos a las mujeres que comían esa cosa de forma de nepe, el chico estaba muy extasiado sacando fotos como locos, él dijo:

-"Oh esto es el cielo"- y siguió sacando Fotos mientras que Gokú iba con las chicas y Momoyo, los demás chicos llegaron ahí y Gokú empezó a comprar dulces pero no en forma de nepe, cosa que Momoyo le ayudó a diferenciar, Akame, Esdeath y Leone no les importaba mucho y decidieron comer esos dulces, pasaron el rato y se dierigieron a donde están las chicas mientras los chicos miraban sonrojados como comía ese dulce una chica muy atractiva y lo chupaba y lo comía gimiendo inocentemente mientras que un chico comía el de mujeres, el chico miró al saiyajin que devoraba ese dulce en forma de corazón como si no hubiese un mañana, él dijo:

-"Oye, así no se come"- a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

-"¿Eh?, ¿Cómo se hace?"- a lo que el chico dijo:

-"Asi"- tomó el dulce en forma de corazón, lo empezó a lamer y lo besó dejando saliva que dejó muy sonrojada y excitada a la población femenina menos a las waifus del saiyajin, las chicas de Yamato estaban a otro lado, entonces el chico dijo:

-"Ahora hazlo pero con pasión"- el saiyajin sin más, lengueteó la forma de corazón de arriba hacia abajo sacando un hilo de saliva y después lo besó causando un Pop, el saiyajin dijo:

-"¿lo hice bien?"- a lo que el chico dijo:

-"Mira a las chicas"- el saiyajin miró a la población femenina que se desmayó con sangrado nasal masivo, pero lo más importante, sus futuras esposas, Akame, Esdeath, Momoyo y Leone se sonrojaron y con una baba colgando se imaginaron cosa como Gokú comiéndose su co… y otras cosas digamos que muy atrevido, para rematar aún, se le mojaron las bragas a cada chica, la cosa se puso muy caliente cuando Gokú dijo:

-"Hey, chicas, ¿tienen fiebres?"- a lo que Momoyo se recompuso y dijo:

-"No… No Gokú, estamos bien"- entonces a Momoyo se le ocurrió una idea y le dio las paletas a Esdeath, Akame y Leone, entonces ella dijo:

(Inserte canción: busquen Youtube /watch?v=izGwDsrQ1eQ&list=PLJ0CxIrzn4963PiZjvbyHkuX7wiYqDmzy)

-"Ahora nos toca a nosotras"- a lo que las demás motivadas asintieron, entonces la nieta de Tenshin Kawakami dijo:

-"Ahora tomen el palo con su mano izquierda y la aferran con la mano derecha"- Akame, Esdeath, Leone hicieron lo que hizo Momoyo imaginando el nepe de su amado.

-"Comiencen con un pequeño beso en la punta"- las waifus de Gokú hicieron eso hasta Momoyo que llamó la atención de Gokú y de la población masculina en el festival, no sabía que carajo estaban haciendo las chicas, las chicas miraron de reojo el pantalón ancho del saiyajin en la parte en donde se imaginaban sus cochinadas.

-"Solo las novatas se la meten toda a la boca"- dijo Momoyo de una forma sexy y muy pero que muy Sensual que causó que la población masculina a excepción de Gokú se aferraban a sus partes intimas como si de dolor se tratara cuando lo golpeaban así, el saiyajin miró muy extrañado y con una ceja levantada "¿Por qué hacen eso las chicas?" pensó y siguió mirando a sus compañeras de entrenamiento.

-"Primero, laman la punta con su lengua"- Akame lo hizo de una forma muy sexy y sonrojada mirando a Gokú de forma pervertida "Quiero comérmelo".

-"Deslicense hacia abajo y después laman la parte estrecha"- dijo Momoyo con una mirada perversa y con ese tono provocativo que dejaría fuera de control a cualquier hombre menos Gokú, claro, Esdeath se dijo "Mira lo que voy a hacer con tu cosa, Amor" mirando a Gokú con la misma mirada que le pone Momoyo.

-"Después, lámanlo hacia arriba muy lentamente"- Leone asintió y lo hizo de una forma muy caliente, pero Gokú ni e inmuta ante eso.

-"Despues lámanlo mientras giran la punta en su lengua"- Dijo Momoyo para después hacer eso mirando a Gokú, se dijo "Será mio, Gokú tu p"#"" será mio" se dijo de una forma muy pervertida y el pensamientos de las waifus "Como deseo quitarte esa inocencia Gokú y dejarte seco" pensaron Akame, Momoyo, Esdeath y Leone.

-"Entonces llévenlo a su boca y asegúrense no morderlo"- las chicas estaban excitadas por que se imaginaban a ellas, un saiyajin que disfrutaba de su mamada.

-"Ahora, insértelo muy dentro de su boca"- las chicas asintieron y después Momoyo dijo:

-"Sean gentiles. Tengan cuidado para que no llegue a su garganta"- Akame asintió de forma sexy al igual que Esdeath y Leone.

-"Hagan que su lengue lo frote, moviendo su cabeza hacia adelante y hacia atrás"- dijo Momoyo haciendo eso y aun imaginándose haciendo eso con su amado Gokú.

-"No usen, "Glup", sus manos, "Pop", su cabeza, "Glup", Lentamente, metanlo todo en su boca"- la población masculina quedó babeando ante el acto de esas chicas sexys, entonces…

-"Aceleren. Usen su mano derecha para frotar la parten de abajo al mismo tiempo"- digamos que Gokú quedó más curioso sin saber por qué, pero ya en ese lapso, empezó a sentirse raro, "Qué raro, ¿me sentiré enfremo?" se dijo ya que su cuerpo incoscientemente ardía y especiamenete su amiguito que quería salir pero no había voluntad del saiyajin para estimularlo ya que no entendía nada.

-"Si. Muy bien, miren como estpa Gokú, está raro, sugan así, las cosas se ponen mejor"- dijo Momoyo a las chicas y sonrieron mientras lamian el dulce con forma de nepe y se lo metian de pero Momoyo las motivó.

-"Si, esfuércense, para que al final… "Glup", morderla"- Akame, Leone, Esdeath y Momoyo mordieron el palo que causó la población masculina se desmayaran a excepción de Gokú que dejó de lado esa sensación, las chicas miraron a Gokú con una sonrisa pícara, Momoyo dijo:

(Terminar cancion)

-"¿Cómo lo hice, Gokú?"- a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

-"¿EH?, Bien, creo"- a lo que las chicas abrazaron fuertemente a su amor, Esdeath dijo:

-"Eso es lo que te espera, M-i G-O-k-U"- para después darle un beso muy salvaje en los labios del saiyajin que se separaron con un hilo de saliva, Momoyo no se quedó atrás y le dio el sendo beso que dejó en Shock al saiyajin y a los demás, especialmente a Yamato que causó que sus celos sacara lo mejor de él, una vez que hizo eso, ella dijo:

-"Esto es por entrenarme, Gokú"- lo dijo en un tono muy sexy, la hermosa Momoyo. Akame le dio otro besito con lengua que dejó muy embobado por eso, dejó al saiyajin con una sonrisa y faltó Leone, esa sí se pasó, con koala y todo lo besó, ella se separó y dijo:

-"Eso es el beso de felicidad, amor mío"- dejando peor al pobre Gokú, pero dejaron eso de lado y disfrutaron el resto del festival hasta que…

EL abuelo de Momoyo oficializó el duelo de Altares contra la clase alta de Kuki Hideo que tenía uno más grande que el de Yamato, entonces todas participaron a excepción de Gokú que miraba comiendo, los choques de nepe chocaban entre sí, pero no cedían, llegó Yamato y las chicas dijeron:

-"Yamato,únete"- a lo que el pelicastaño asintió y se dijo "Si nee-san es feliz con Gokú, yo tambien lo estaré" y con eso participaron del choque de altares de forma de nepe, entonces Yamato hizo que Gokú viniera y él con una sonrisa, fue, así que la batalla fue sin cuartel hasta en un descuido del saiyajin que se excedió un poco que los altares se partieron en dos, pero Soichi se subió al altar y dijo:

-"No dejaré que eso pase"- y con eso se desnudó saliendo un altar en forma de nepe lo suficientemente alto que las chicas se sonrojaron ante eso menos las waifus de Gokú, pero Hideo dijo:

-"Entonces vean el mio"- exclamó desnudándose, sacando un nepe mucho mas grande que el de Soichi, los demás quedaron en shock y cuando estaban a punto de rendirse el equipo rojo, Soichi miró a Gokú y dijo:

-"Cambio, Gokú te toca"- el saiyajin respondió el gesto de su amigo y dijo:

-"Ahora que hago, Soichi"- a lo que Yamato lo interrumpió y dijo:

-"Desnudate para ganar, eres nuestra esperanza"- a lo que el saiyajin asintió y se sacó la ropa de a poco, sacó sun playera ponderada y lo botó al suelo causando un estruendo que dejaron muy sorprendido a todos especialmente a las amadas de Gokú, después se sacó los zapatos y los brazales y pasó lo mismo, para después sacar el resto de su Dogi, mostrando sus bien formados músculos, causando que las chicas del bando contrario le salieran baba y sus bragas mojadas, causando celos en la población femenina hasta que…

-"Sacate los bóxers, Gokú"- dijo Momoyo animando a Gokú y las chicas asintieron, entonces sin más, Gokú se sacó los boxers y el altar creció hasta la luna , LOL, dejando a las chicas con hemorragia nasala masiva y se desmayaron hasta las chicas de Yamato, pero Akame, Esdeath, Momoyo y Leone, miraron al saiyajin con miradas depredadoras al imaginarse esa cosa dentro de ella, y entre otras cosas, pero cedieron y le salió una hemorragia nasal y se desmayaron con una sonrisa boba imaginándose quitando la inocencia de su amado y su motivación para entrenar es de over 9000, Gokú dijo a Yamato:

-"¿Qué les pasó?"- a lo que Yamato con una sonrisa, dijo:

-"Se desmayaron de la emoción de que ganamos"- a lo que el saiyajin preguntó:

-"¿de verdad?"- a lo que Soichi y Gakuto asintieron, para dar fin al festival.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 8..

NDA: LOL, esto es para reírse, pero bueno lo promtido asi que ahora me enfocaré en Gokú, jefe del clan Wukong y un universo alterno de las waifus completas de Gokú en Fairy Tail para que se arme la civil War en el gremio más loco de Fiore. Eso sería.


	9. Chapter 9

Fics: Un Guerrero y sus Waifus.

Nota: He vuelto amigos míos, bueno, ahora continuaremos con este hermoso fics, habrá un poco de acción y comedia, eso sería.

Cabe decir que no soy dueño de ninguna de las franquicias mencionadas y que ya tomé la decisión de que Esdeath, Akame, Leone, Momoyo y Medaka serán las waifus definitivas de Gokú, lo de los hijos, respetaré el cabello de Gohan y Goten, hijo de una misma madre y quiero más nombre de los hijos de Gokú con las demás.

PD: a tomé la decisión de agregar a dos waifus más Saiya de HOTD a cambio de sacar a Chisato.

Capítulo 9: "Viejos rivales, la decisión de Momoyo"

EN LA NOCHE, EN LA RESIDENCIA KAZAMA.

-"Ah, eso es injusto, ¿por qué el viejo se llevó a Mi Gokú?"- dijo Momoyo en voz alta deprimida mientras estaba en la habitación de Gokú rodando en su futón en ropa interior negra.

-"¿Cómo que mi Gokú?"- regañó una Leone de pie con los brazos cruzados solo en bragas para dormir estando sentada de piernas cruzadas en el suelo de la habitacion de Gokú, Akame se unió a la conversación, vestida con su pijama de dormir, de una forma estoica dijo:

-"Han pasado una semana que mi Gokú se fue a entrenar con Tenshin-san"- las chicas asintieron en aprobación a eso.

-"Conociendo a Gokú, llegará en el momento menos pensados"- dijo Esdeath tomándose la barbilla recordando la vez que su amor la rescató en el momento en que la torturaban, ella está vestida solo con camisa mostrando su gran escote y con bragas, las chicas recordaban la vez que fue a entrenar con el abuelo de Momoyo.

Flashback, hace una semana…

-"Ya te dije que yo seré la primera en entregarme a Gokú"- exclamó una Momoyo muy enojada de los celos que está tirando rayos con la vista hacia su rival más cercana, Esdeath, la peli celeste hacia lo mismo que la nieta de Kawakami Tenshin, pero con la misma mirada de desafió la ex general del ejercito imperial dijo:

-"Ah, ¿si?, ya lo veremos cuando seré yo la primera en alcanzar a Mi Gokú y dejaré que haga lo que quiera con mi cuerpo cuando me bañe con él"- para calentar más la situación, se unió Leone a la contienda y con una misma mirada que las dos, exclamó:

-"No crean que harán eso, porque yo lo haré primero"- Momoyo y Esdeath la fulminaron con la mirada mientras se estaban mirando así en el patio de la escuela que eran objeto de miradas de los demás estudiantes, Akame vio que Gokú caminaba con el anciano maestro del estilo Kawakami, ella se acercó al saiyajin y de un caluroso abrazo a su amor cosa que Gokú se lo esperó, el saiyajin al recordar los consejos de sus amigos de este mundo como el de corresponder el abrazo de una chica muy querida, hizo eso cosa que dejó muy sorprendida y feliz a la pelinegra ex miembro del disuelto Night Raid, ella con la sonrisa más cálida en su hermoso rosto, la oji rubí dijo:

-"Gokú, ¿Cómo te fue en la charla con Tenshin-san?"-

-"Bueno, me fue bien, pero debo dar una noticias a ustedes ahora"- respondió Gokú de forma seria a lo que Momoyo, Esdeath y Leone dejaron de luchar y de un parpadeo estuvieron frente a su amor que dejó una gota de sudor a los demás estudiantes, "Vaya que si son locas" dijo uno susurrando a otro compañero, otras "Que envidia me da que esas locas esté con el chico más guapo de la escuela", "ellas sin son suertudas, la tiene más grande que el de mi novio" se dijo otra y muchos otros murmullos de la población estudiantil de la escuela que Gokú ni les hizo caso, pero las "compañeras de entrenamiento" de Gokú oyeron todo eso, les salió una vena en sus respectivas frente y con un aura oscura asustó a todos los de la escuela especialmente los que se querían acercar al saiyajin, una tal Kokoro, una tal deva pelinegra que pelea con los puños, y asi se trasaladaron a la oficina de Tenshin Kawakami.

(NDA: Pronto haré un cross de estas dos franquicias, Kiryu no te enojes conmigo por eso, lo haré de otra forma, no solo uniré DBZ, este mundo y otro que es de Ranma ½ y otro del universo más trágico que se llama Junni Taisen).

EN LA OFICINA…

-"Chicas, me iré a entrenar con Tenshin-san"-Reveló Gokú de una forma tan despreocupada, las chicas quedaron pasmadas y con una sorpresa de que su Gokú irá a entrenar.

-"¿puedo ir contigo?"- preguntó una Momoyo de forma apresurada.

-"No creas que irás sola con él, iré con él"- habló Leone con mirada competitiva hacia Momoyo.

-"No dejaré que ustedes se me adelanten"- dijeron al mismo tiempo Akame y Esdeath mirando a sus rivales con auras de destrucción.

-"Chicas, no se peleen"- dijo un saiyajin serio hacia las chicas, ellas miraron a su "compañero de entrenamiento", decidieron calmarse ya que no quieren que Gokú se enoje con ellas.

-"Pero Gokú, ¿Qué pasará con el entrenamiento?"- preguntó una Leone con un lindo puchero para convencer a su amado Gokú para que fueran con ellas, pero el aprendiz de Kami sama responde:

-"Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer, pero Tenshin sensei me dijo que tendría que ir solo con él, lo siento chicas"- las chicas miraron al anciano con miradas asesinas que dejó un poco asustado al anciano, pero Momoyo dijo:

-"Oye viejo, no es justo que te lleves a Gokú sin mi"- las chicas asintieron ante las palabras de la pelinegra que es una de las cuatros devas de este mundo.

-"Me llevo a Gokú porque él es que llevará el estilo Kawakami a su mundo aparte de ti, Momoyo"- responde el anciano de forma tranquila, Akame iba a decir algo pero su amor la interrumpió y él le dijo esas palabras:

-"Chicas, solo será por unos días, les prometo que les traeré algo para que estén felices"- eso dejó calmadas a las chicas, y con una sonrisa cálida en las chicas.

-"De acuerdo, Amorcito, solo será unos días, ¿de acuerdo?"- dijo una Esdeath con una sonrisa muy dulce en su hermoso rostro de ojos azules, el saiyajin asintió y dijo:

-"Entonces nos vemos en unos días, hasta luego"- y con eso, desapareció junto con el anciano dejando sorprendidas a las chicas, pero al tratar de rastrearlos, no lo pudieron localizarlo por la ciudad una vez que terminaron las clases.

FIN FLASHBACK…

Las chicas solo suspiraron y no queda más que esperar a que llegue su hombre al hogar.

-"Eso que entrenamos muy duro, pero no siento el mismo progreso y motivación que me da Gokú"- Dijo Momoyo que todavía está rodando en la cama en que duerme ella ya que las cuatros se separaron en sus propios futones pero en la misma habitacion donde duerme el ausente Gokú.

-"Si"- dijo con un suspiro de tristeza la chica llamada Esdeath, -"Solo quiero que esté ahí y ver cuanto he progresado"- Leone iba a decir algo pero…

-"Tadaima"- dijo una voz muy conocida para las chicas en la entrada de la casa, Akame, Esdeath, Leone y Momoyo salieron corriendo de la habitación sin pensarlo ya que corrían al origen de la voz, Yamato vio a las chicas que corrían a la puerta mientras iba caminando por el pasillo hacia a su habitación, vio a las chicas semidesnudas incluyendo a Leone que solo estaba en bragas en la cual se sonrojó ante tal exhibición, Leone que iba de las primeras del grupo exclamó:

-"Fuera de mi camino"- y lanzó una patada voladora en el chico que salió volando y fuera de combate, Miyako al ver que su Yamato fue noqueado por La rubia esa, se enojó y preparó su flecha y apuntó a Leone pero Esdeath la inmovilizó con sus lanzas de hielo, exclamando:

-"No tenemos tiempo para jugar niñita"- y se fue corriendo dejando a una Miyako pálida y para rematar aun, Christiane vioa a su amigo y Miyako fuera de combate y se lanzó hacia las chicas por hacerle eso al princeso, pero que pasó, exacto, Akame sin su espada esquivó el ataque de la rubia extranjera, y con un movimiento de lucha libre como poner sus piernas en la cabeza de la chica y darse una vuelta tipo backflip, la mandó a volar dejándola fuera de combate.

-"Otro día pelearemos, pero tengo una misión que cumplir"- lo dijo tranquilamente la pelinegra de ojos rojos ex intregante de Night Raid que se fue corriendo mientras los amigos de Yamato y Gokú miraron todo este acontecimiento con una gota de Sudor, pero dejaron eso de lado y se fueron a ver quien era el que los está visitando casi medianoche.

Las chica llegaron al living del la casa para llegar a la puerta principal, vieron que es Gokú con la sonrisa más radiante que tanto aman las chicas.

-"Hey, chicas, ¿Cómo est…"- no alcanzó a terminar sus palabras el saiyajin ya que fue tackleada por las cuatros chicas "compañeras" de entrenamiento de Gokú, mientras que Leone con sus pechos desnudos en la cara de Gokú, como también akame, Esdeath y Momoyo que estaban en el suelo abrazando al saiyajin con lágrimas cómicas en sus ojos y Momoyo exclamó:

-"Buaaaaaa, Mi Gokú, te extrañé, buaaaaaaaaa"- abrazó fuertemente a su amor con esas cataratas de lágrimas.

-"Gokú, Mi gokú, me hacías tanta falta"- exclamó una Esdeath liberando toda esa tristeza a causa de la ausencia de Gokú.

-"Han pasado una semana y para mí es como si fuera una eternidad"- exclamó más fuerte la estoica Akame que extrañó esa calidez que le daba Gokú cuando dormían juntos.

-"Gokú, al fin volviste pero… Te extrañé, Buaaaaaaaa"- exclamó Leone llorando a sollozos mientras que el saiyajin era rodeado por un mar de pechos en su cara cosa que Gokú trató de decir:

-"Chi….cas….. Aka… Mo… Esde….leo…. No…. Pued…no… puedo…. Respirar"- el saiyajin se estaba afixiando a causa de los pechos de las chicas y peor aun las chicas de la nada antes del tackle contra su amor de una u otra forma se sacaron sus brasieres y se abalanzaron a Gokú, ustedes dirán, ¿Qué pasó ahí?, desde que Gokú ganó la batalla de ese festival, las chicas se pusieron más intensas en el entrenamiento con Gokú hasta el punto que están mejorando mucho en su velocidad, fuerza y resistencia hasta que una semana después, Gokú se fue a entrenar con el viejo kawakami, eso quiere decir que pasaron dos semanas desde que el equipo rojo ganó la batalla en ese festival en honor a nepe y para colmo, Momoyo se volvió muy acaramelada con Gokú hasta el punto que una vez casi destruyó la escuela cuando vio a Gokú con una tal Kokoro en una posición muy comprometedora cosa que el saiyajin la tuvo que noquear para evitar destrucción en el lugar.

Ahora con Gokú, las chicas se dieron cuenta de eso de que su amor se está quedando sin aire, aflojaron el agarre pero todavía están agarradas con el saiyajin, las chicas por nada en el mundo querían soltar al saiyajin que causó algo de celos en los amigos de Yamato pero se acordaron de lo peligrosa que son, se calmaron, Gokú solo sonrió a las chicas y dijo:

-"Ya llegué, ahora vamos a dormir que tengo mucho sueño"- las chicas asintieron y se fueron a la habitación de Gokú para dormir.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE...

Gokú despertó como cualquier día, listo para entrenar, pero había un problema, las chicas lo tenían muy aferrado como si fuera un salvavidas, entonces el saiyajin sonrió al ver las miradas de las chicas que están durmiendo de forma tierna, el saiyajin decidió despertarla y con una ligera sacudida de cuerpo con lo que podía, dijo:

-"Chicas, despierten, Akame, Esde, Leone y Momoyo, es hora de ir a entrenar"- las chicas lentamente abrieron sus ojos, miraron a Gokú y con una sonrisa soñadora que jamás había visto el saiyajin hasta la fecha que su corazón ardió un poco al ver esa felicidad en las chicas, entonces hablaron y una dijo:

-"Buenos días Gokú"- lo dijo Akame con una tierna sonrisa.

-"Buenos días Akame"- le correspondió el saiyajin con una sonrisa.

-"Buenos días, Mi Gokú"- eso lo dijo Esdeath con la misma sonrisa que akame y un sonrojo que la caracteriza cuando se enamoró del saiyajin por primera vez.

-"Bueno días, Esde"- respondió Gokú con la misma sonrisa a su compañera.

-"Buenos días, amor"- esa fue Leone con la sonrisa más cálida que tiene.

-"Buenos día, leone"- respondió Gokú.

-"Buenos días"- para finalizar Momoyo que es la que se incluyó en el grupo con esa sonrisa que pocas veces ha dado, a decir verdad, esa sonrisa de calidez se la dio a Gokú solamente.

-"Buenos días Momoyo, ¿durmieron bien?"- a lo que las chicas asintieron con una sonrisa muy pero muy provocadora, pero el saiyajin empezó a sentirse extraño pero dejó eso de lado y continuó con la plática.

-"Bueno, ¿listas para entrenar?"- las chicas se animaron y de un parpadeo, ya se habían vestidos con sus trajes de entrenamiento cosa que dejó perplejo a Gokú y con una sonrisa, se cambió de ropa y se fueron a entrenar, el mismo ritmo de entrenamiento de alcanzar a Gokú con sus ropas ponderadas y poder acertar un golpe, mejoraron si, pero no lo suficiente para poder alcanzarlo en máximo poder como para poner serio al saiyajin.

Al Rato…

Las chicas se tomaron un merecido baño mientras que el saiyajin seguía entrenando el estilo Kawakami, Momoyo dijo:

-"Que duro entrenamiento, pero siento que estoy mejorando mucho en las últimas tres semanas de entrenamiento"-

-"Si, eso que pasó rápido el tiempo entrenando con Gokú y aún no puedo atraparlo o acertarle un golpe"- dijo con un suspiro la peli celeste mientras se relaja en el furo.

-"Si, pero yo seré la primera en hacer eso, bañarme con él a solas y darle mi postre"- dijo Leone con una sonrisa pervertida mientras se relajaba.

-"No creas que harás eso, porque yo seré la que haré cosas pervertidas con él"- dijo la pelinegra de ojos rojos llamada Akame y así terminó la ducha para ellas y le tocó a Gokú que cuando se topó con las chicas, ellas "accidentalmente" se les cayeron sus respectivas toallas que veían sus denudez en su máximo esplendor a los ojos del saiyajin que éste, de verdad ni se inmutó, pero eso le veremos para más adelante si sigue sin inmutar ante estas bellezas, las chicas solo sacaron risitas pero con una sonrisa competidora se dijeron "Yo ganaré" y así se fueron a cambiar de ropa.

Al Rato después..

Después de tomar desayuno las chicas con Gokú, fueron al living en donde estaba Yamato y sus chicas por así decirlo, el saiyajin miró que la hermana de Momoyo está muy enojada en cuanto a la reunión y dijo:

-"¿Qué pasa, por qué esas caras?"- Momoyo, Akame, Esdeath y Leone llegaron junto a su amor para saber que el lo que pasa.

-"¿Gokú-san?, apareces en los videos cuando estabas desnudándote y tienes muchas visitas"- dijo una enojada Wanko al mostra los videos del festival, Gokú miró eso y quedó perplejo del por qué tanto escándalo a lo que las demás sacaron humos en sus cabezas al recordar que vieron su cosa intima lo del festival.

-"¿Y eso es malo?"- preguntó curioso Gokú a lo que Yamato y Soichi miraron con extrañeza al saiyajin pero se calmaron y Yamato decidió hablar.

-"El tema no es el video Gokú, sino es que uno de los profesores de la escuela nos mandó a una misión de confiscar revistas para adultos"- terminó de explicar el peli castaño al saiyajin, pero éste último recordó las revistas de Roshi que eran igual al que le mostró su amigo Gakuto que le dio curiosidad de por qué tanto alboroto por esa revista.

-"Eso era, ya veo, pero ¿por qué?"- a lo que Soichi responde:

-"Bueno, Gokú, esos contenidos es ilegal en el país, por esi debemos encontrar a los responsables de eso"- el saiyajin asintió y con una sonrisa de determinación dijo estas palabras.

-"Por mí no hay problema, puedo encontrar a esa gente, pero, ¿Quién me apoya?"- Las cuatros locas por el amor de Gokú exclamaron:

-"Iremos a por esos pervertidos, no queremos que ensucien la inocencia de mi lindo Gokú"- las demás quedaron con gotas de sudor ante lo que dijeron esas chicas pero en la mente de ellas como Akame, Leone, Momoyo y Esdeath se dijeron "Yo ensuciaré su mente y le quitaré esa maldita inocencia que me vuelve loca" terminaron de pensar y Wanko dijo:

-"Si Gokú-nee y nee-san va, yo iré también"- eso dejó pasmado a los demás a excpecion de Gokú y sus compañeras que suspiraron de alivio ante eso y con eso, planificaron todo y se fueron a investigar.

Pasó el día buscando a los traficantes de porno las chicas y el saiyajin, que no encontraron nada sino hasta que fue de noche.

El saiyajin y Yamato están caminando de forma normal hasta que el pelicastaño decidió hablar y dijo:

-"Gokú, ¿cuánto ha mejorado Nee-san?"-

-"Si te refieres a Momoyo, ella ha mejorado mucho últimamente, ella es genial"- respondió el saiyajin con toda sinceridad.

-"Ya veo, oye, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?"- dijo Yamato hacia el saiyajin queriendo sacarse algo de sí mismo.

-"Dime, ¿Qué quieres preguntarme?"- preguntó el saiyajin de forma curiosa.

-"¿Qué opinas de Momoyo nee-san?"- esa pregunta dejó muy pensativo al saiyajin, Yamato está atento ante la respuesta para ver si puede tomarlo en contra o a favor de él, después de unos segundos pensar en la pregunta, el saiyajin sonrió y responde:

-"Bueno Momoyo es una buena peleadora y compañera de entrenamiento, una chica con un gran potencial"- a lo que Yamato asintió ante la respuesta del saiyajin, pero él quería saber algo más y le preguntó.

-"A lo que quiero saber es, ¿Te gusta como mujer?"- preguntó el princeso a lo que el saiyajin iba a responder pero fue interrumpido por el fotógrafo de la escuela que estaba saliendo de un lugar de arcade.

-"Oye Yamato mira lo que conseguí"- dijo el tipo con mirada pervertida mostrando un paquete café que contenía revistas de dudosa reputación, Yamato se alertó y le dijo al chico:

-"¿Dónde lo sacaste?"- a lo que el chico medio agitado, responde:

-"La chica pelirroja de los juegos me la dio"- Yamato y el saiyajin miraron a la chica pelirroja que salió del lugar y comenzaron a seguirlo.

Una vez que siguieron a la chica sin ser alertados y que Yamato llamó a las chicas para que vinieran al muelle, a lo que la chica entró a un bote, Yamato iba entrar pero un chico apareció detrás del pelicastaño, iba a decir algo pero fue noqueado por el saiyajin, Yamato le agradeció y dijo:

-"Menos mal que estás aquí, gracias"- el saiyajin extendió el dedo pulgar hacia arriba con una sonrisa sincera y entonces decidieron ir al barco..

-"Ese hombre no ha llegado"- dijo un hombre de edad mediana, vestido con camisa y pantalón, estaba fumando un cigarrilos, una chica iba a decir algo pero…

-"¿Quiénes son ustedes?"- dijo Yamato que estaba con el saiyajin.

-"Vaya nos descubriste"- dijo el ser de camisa.

-"¿eh?, ¿ustedes no eran las chicas que pelearon con las demás en la fábrica abandonada?"- eso dejó en shock a las demás, la pelirroja dijo:

-"¿Cómo sabes si estábamos enmascarado?"-

-"Que bueno que un guapo me reconozca"- dijo una chica de cabello lila y ojos verdes con una sonrisa muy juguetona.

-"Ustedes son traficantes"- dijo Yamato al ver las revistas con contenidos para adultos, el hombre que está ahí sonrió y dijo:

-"Eso nos da dinero, pero lo que más da dinero es esto"- fue a la caja en que contenía dichas revistas y sacó una ametralladora y dijo:

-"Este será tu fin"- y empezó a dispararle al peli castaño pero fue interceptado por el saiyajin con sus manos dejando muy sorprendido a los demás, la chica de peli marrón corto dijo:

-"¿Quién eres?"-

-"Son Gokú, no dejaré que le hagas daños a mis amigos"- el tipo sacó una granada y se lo lanzó a ellos para que escapara junto con las demás que están ahí, el saiyajin tomó al princeso y salió antes de que explotara el bote.

-"Asi que…."- no alcanzó a terminar el líder de la banda porque el saiyajin salió junto al peli castaño y dijo con una mirada seria:

-"No dejaré que lo hagas de nuevo"- las chicas que pertencieron alguna vez a la escuela Kawakami Ryu, atacaron con sus armas, pero cuando iban a tocar a Gokú, fueron noqueadas por tres chicas, el saiyajin solo sonrió y dijo:

-"Justo a tiempo, chicas"- Akame, Leone y Esdeath sonrieron ante el halago de su amado, Momoyo se puso al lado de su amor y dijo:

-"Así que tú fuiste el que hiciste volar la fábrica"- apuntó al tipo que es el traficante, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mirando a los chicos.

-"Kawakami Momoy, cuantos has crecido niña, si, fui el causante de todo, jajaja"- eso dejó muy enojado a Momoyo que se lanzó a darle un golpe, pero ese golpe fue interceptado por Una chica de brazo vendados, de cabello gris que dejó en shock a las chicas de Yamato que llegaron justo a presenciar, Momoyo vio a la chica y algo sorprendida, dijo:

-"Tachibana-san, -"¿por qué detuviste el golpe?"- la chica en cuestión solo responde:

-"Trabajos por encargo"- miró al tipo detrás de ella y dijo:

-"Yo me encargo".

-"Es todo tuyo"- terminó de decir el traficante de porno y de armas para irse lejos pero fue interceptado por Esdeath que apuntó con la espada en el cuello al hombre y con una mirada oscura, dijo:

-"¿crees que te vas así de fácil"- el hombre quedó muy aterrado ante la mirada sádica de la ex general imperial, el hombre mayo iba a usar su arma pero Esdeath le hizo un corte en el tendón de la mano inmovilizando al hombre para que se retorciera de dolor, para después de cortarle el tendón de Aquiles en un pie para que no se escapara tan fácilmente, Leone y Akame dejaron inmovilizadas a los cómplices que eran las tres chicas y el chico que noqueó Goku con el mismo método de tortura, el saiyajin miró eso indiferente porque sabe que lo hicieron para evitar escapar.

La batalla de Momoyo contra Tachibana fue durísima, la chica de los brazos mecánicos le estaba dando pelea a la heredera del estilo kawakami, ya que Tachibana estaba disparando hacia la chica que esquivó con mucha facilidad gracias al entrenamiento de Gokú, la pelinegra con mirada de burlas dijo:

-"¿Eso es todo?, vaya decepcion que eres"- eso dejó más enojado a la chica peli gris y preparó su ataque de los misiles a full power que se los lanzó a Momoyo y ella empezó a esquivar cada disparo pero en su mente "Debo terminar esto cuanto antes, ya sé" ella exclamó:

-"Kawakami Ryu: Stars Dead"-y con sus puños lanzó una bola de Ki hacia la chica, ella se iba a cubrir pero.

Gokú y las chicas recoradaron a la chica que salvaron en el primer día, el saiyajin iba a decir algo pero….

Aparte de la bola de Ki que lanzó Momoyo, hubo otra bola de Ki del mismo color que llegó en la espalda de Tachibana que la impactó causando una explosión y la chica de cabello gris cayó al suelo con heridas muy Graves, Momoyo quedó en Shock pero no alcanzó a pensar ya que una bola de Ki llegaba en dirección a ella, cerró sus ojos y se cubrió para el impacto pero no pasó nada, abrió sus ojos y era Gokú que está delante de él mirando hacia adelante, él dijo:

-"¿estás bien, Momoyo?"- a lo que la chica asintió y con una mirada de gratitud y con una sonrisa de amor, ella dijo:

-"Si, gracias Mi Gokú"- el saiyajin se tranquilizó un poco y miró al cuasante de todo, era un tipo con una capa blanca, un turbante del mismo color, dogi morado, orejas puntiaguda, y con una sonrisa maléfica, dijo sosteniendo la cabeza de una chica en el edificio, dijo:

-"Qué bajo cayó este Kami sama al llevarte a estas dimensiones, Son Gokú"- el saiyajin miró seriamente al ese ser.

-"Piccoro, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?"- el ser que se llama Piccoro, responde:

-"Tengo los mismo conocimiento que mi padre, y sé como abrir portales, así que estos debiluchos no son nada para mí, te daré una demostración de mi poder"-Botó a la chica de cabellos cortos al suelo que fue interceptados por Akame, pero Momoyo al ver tal insulto que hirió su orgullo y dijo:

-"Deja de presumir y te demostraré que no somos tan debiluchos de lo que piensas"- y con eso atacó a Piccoro lanzándose, Gokú no alcanzó a detenerla, pero cuando estaba a punto de lanzar su ataque Piccoro usó su rayo de energía directo al corazón de Momoyo que ella quedó en shock de que su ataque no surgió efecto y ella cuando estaba a punto de ser atravesada, Gokú la apartó y recibió el ataque de lleno que traspasó su pecho que dejó en Shock a la pelinegra heredera del estilo Kawakami al igual que Esdeath, Akame y Leone.

El saiyajin cayó al suelo formando un Crater mal herido y desangrándose, Momoyo apenas se puso de pie y fue a por Gokú con lágrimas en los ojos, se arrodilló y dijo:

-"Gokú, mi Gokú, no, no mueras"- tomó la mano de su amor llorando porque por ella, su amor la salvó de una muerte segura.

-"Humphh, no te mataré ahora, lo haré en el torneo Son Gokú"- terminó de decir Piccoro con una sonrisa malvada y abrió un portal dimensional y se fue a su mundo.

Esdeath miró como su amor cayó mal herido mientras que Momoyo se maldecía por ser tan impulsiva, Akame solo le tocó el hombro a Momoyo que estaba llorando, ella con una sonrisa, dijo:

-"Tranquila, Gokú no va a morir, dale esto"- le dio una semilla verde, ella lo recibió y le dijo a Gokú:

-"Amor mío, toma, nom quiero que mueras por mi culpa"- el saiyajin solo sonrió débilmente y comió de la semilla recuperándose al instante, agradeció a las chicas, iba a decir algo pero otra voz lo interrumpió y dijo:

-"Gokú, que buenos que te encuentras bien"- dijo un ser con un turbante, piel negra e iba en una alfombra mágica.

-"Hey Mister Popo, ¿pasa algo malo?"- preguntó el saiyajin de forma seria cosa que el asistente de kami sama asintió y dijo:

-"Si, debemos irnos a otra dimensión por precaución"- eso dejó en shock a Momoyo porque eso quiere decir que se va para siempre.

-"¿Cuándo iremos?"- preguntó el saiyajin.

-"Mañana a primera hora"- el saiyajin asintió y el asistente de kami sama se fue dejando a los demás en Shock.

-"Bueno fue un gusto en conocerlos, nos iremos mañanas chicas"- eso dejó serios a Akame, Esdeath y leone ya que es muy serio la situación pero Momoyo dijo:

-"Gokú, perdóname, casi mueres por mi culpa"- lo dijo muy afligida ya que una persona que ama casi muere por su estupidez.

-"Nah, no te preocupes Momoyo, total ya estoy sano"- lo dijo con una sonrisa que dejó un poco tranquilo a la pelinegras.

-"¿te irás para siempre?"- a lo que el saiyajin le acarició la cabeza a Momoyo con una tierna sonrisa.

-"Si, quizás vuelva o no vuelva, pero un gusto entrenar conti….."- no alcanzó a terminar sus palabras ya que Momoyo puso sus dos dedos en los labios de su Gokú, ella con lágrimas y con determinación, dijo:

-"Déjame ir contigo"- eso dejó pasmados a sus amigas y a su amigo de la infancia Yamato, se dio cuenta que perdió a Momoyo para siempre, en ese mismo momento supo que ella se enamoró locamente de Gokú, solo con una sonrisa triste, aceptó que su nee-san se fuera.

-"Pero tus amigos, tu familia"- dijo el saiyajin haciendo razonar a Momoyo, pero ella con una sonrisa en su cara todavía con lágrimas.

-"No quiero perderte Gokú, yo, te amo"- declaró Momoyo con una mirada de amor a Gokú cosa que el saiyajin quedó más confundido que nunca y dijo:

-"¿Qué es te amo de verdad?"- a lo que Momoyo dijo:

-"Esto"- y puso sus brazos alrededor de Gokú y le dio un beso tierno en los labios del saiyajin que quedó sorprendido pero no tanto y sintió algo cálido en su pecho al ser besado por Momoyo dejando con una vena palpitante en las tres chicas enamoradas de Gokú mientras que Momoyo dejó de besar a su amor y él todavía con los ojos cerrados, ella iba a decir algo pero fue separada por Esdeath y ella besó con pasión al saiyajin que quedó más embobado por el beso de la peliceleste, pero otra vez separado por Leone que hizo la misma demostrando su amor por él, pero que pasó, si la infaltable Akame, ella le dio el beso más tierno desde que estuvo en su mundo que dejó embobado más al saiyajin, él dijo:

-"No sé lo que es el amor, pero algo me dice que las tengo que proteger con todo ni ser"- eso dejó feliz a las cuatro chicas y le dijo a Momoyo que si aceptara venir a su mundo es probable que no venga dentro de un tiempo, ella dijo:

-"No importa, con tal de estar contigo, estaré muy feliz"- y con eso, la decisión de Momoyo es irrevocable, una chica más enamorada de Gokú, una rival más para Akame, Esdeath y Leone.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 9…

Ya saben esto fue editado para no dañar la trama en los fics.


	10. Chapter 10

Fics: Dragon Ball Waifu dimensional..

Nota: Han pasado ochenta y cuatro años, ok no, bueno esto será el inicio de uno de los amoríos un poco complejos por así decirlo, pero bueno estoy aquí y vivo, eso sería. Ojo esto será de cuatro a cinco capítulo o quizás más, pero veré, así que empiezo…

Capítulo 10: "La llegada a una academia y una presidenta del consejo estudiantil muy particular"

-"Bueno, ¿Dónde iremos Mister Popo?"- preguntó un saiyajin muy curioso mientras que sus "Compañeras" estaban atenta a lo que el asistente de kami-sama les dirá…

-"Dado lo de piccoro, tendré que enviarlo a otra dimensión para que entrene con más tranquilidad y esté más preparado para la pelea con piccoro"- respondió tranquilamente Mister Popo hacia el saiyajin y las chica compuesto por Momoyo, la nueva "compañera de entrenamiento" junto a una Esdeath que miró muy seria la situación en la que está "Momoyo la nueva rival, tch, todos estamos con la excusa de que es por entrenar cuando la cosa es que queremos quitarle esa maldita inocencia y que sepa lo que es el amor, pero, no me rendiré, no lo quiero perder de nuevo" pensó la peliceleste mirando a Gokú que está dando su espalda en, Akame que está de lo más tranquila ante el nuevo mundo que explorar y Leone emocionada y arregostada en el brazo de Gokú mientras que las chicas hicieron lo mismo…

-"Bueno Momoyo, no te preocupes por lo que pasó, podremos ser más fuerte y volver a sus mundos si lo desean una vez que concluya el entrenamiento de todas"- dijo un Gokú muy sonriente a su nueva compañera de entrenamiento, la chica que está en su brazo derecho llamada Momoyo Kawakami asintió con una sonrisa y dijo:

-"No te preocupes, entrenarenos duro para reclamar mi premio, recuérdalo Gokú"- las chicas escucharon eso y salieron fuegos en los ojos más no de celos sino de determinación, recordaron lo que Gokú les dijo la vez en que estaban en la dimension de la pelinegra adicta a las batallas, que si una de ellas lo alcanzaban o lograban golpearlos, se tomarían un baño entre ellos y eso las motivó aún para ser más fuerte y hacer esas "cositas" como bañarse y pasar el rato.

-"Parece que llegaremos a ese mundo así que prepárense"- fue el aviso del asistente de kami-sama al discípulo de Kami-sama y sus "compañeras de entrenamiento" de que ya estaban cerca de llegar al próximo destino cosa que Gokú y las demás tomaron sus mochilas para luego ver esa brillante salida a otro mundo y vieron nubes de día en medio de aire levitando que para fortuna del grupo, nadie de los lugareños se percató de la presencia de ellos, Mister Popo descendió con su alfombra hacia un lugar en que no había nadie, entonces Gokú y sus compañeras de entrenamientos bajaron con sus cosas al suelo para después mirar al asistente de Kami-sama las palabras que iba a decir.

-"Gokú en tres meses te veré si no pasa nada de otro mundo"- dijo el ser de piel oscura de forma estoica que el saiyajin asintió con una sonrisa y levantando el dedo pulgar mientras que Mister Popo se despidió del grupo y se fue en el portal dimensional.

-"Bueno, chicas, lo primero que tenemos que buscar es un lugar en donde vivir, ¿algún lugar?"-preguntó el saiyajin a sus "compañeras" de entrenamientos, a lo que Akame dijo:

-"Por mi normal en donde viva, pero es mejor vivir en la civilización"-

-"Estoy de acuerdo con la estoica, debemos alquilar una casa en donde vivir"- dijo una Esdeath que estuvo de acuerdo con lo que dijo Akame que ésta última sacó una vena en la sien al oír a Esdeath diciéndole Estoica.

-"Bueno, entonces debemos entrar a la ciudad, pero la pregunta es, ¿Dónde conseguiremos dinero?"- fueron las palabras de Momoyo que reflexionó sobre eso, pero Gokú sólo sonrió y dijo:

-"Naa, cuando estábamos en el hogar de Momoyo, oí que cambiaban oro o diamantes por dinero y yo tengo mucho oro que me regalaron cuando salvé el mundo de Akame, Esde y leone, así que podemos hacer eso"- las compañeras de entrenamiento de Gokú asintieron y decidieron entrar en la ciudad en donde estaban, pero lo que más resaltaba de esa ciudad, es un cierto instituto o secundaria de gran tamaño cosa que sorprendieron a las chicas especialmente Momoyo ya que estudió en un instituto en que su abuelo es el rector de ese dicho establecimiento.

-"Vaya es igual a mi mundo pero…"- no alcanzó a terminar sus palabras ya que al caminar se encontraron en la entrada de esa escuela, tanto Gokú, Esdeath, Akame, Leone y Momoyo quedaron muy sorprendido por lo llamativo que es la entrada a la escuela ya que estaban en los grandes escalones y junto a eso, los alumnos que pasaban y se los quedaron mirando por los atuendos llamativos que llevaban especialmente Leone por su forma de vestir, pero el alumnado se dejaron eso de lado al instante y entraron al instituto mientras que el grupo de viajeros dimensionales se la pasó mirando.

-"Se ve que es muy grande, Momoyo"- interrumpió Gokú a la susodicha que ella asintió en sus palabras de su compañero de entrenamiento e interés amoroso.

-"El colegio supongo ya que si hablamos de lo que pasó en ese festival, este lugar es insignificante en comparación con tu…. "- no alcanzó a terminar sus palabras Leone ya que fue interrumpido por una chica de baja estatura, aparetando ser una niña de catorce a dieciséis años de edad, cabello celeste, ojos del mismo color y uniforme de dicha escuela….

-"Hola"- dijo la niña de un mechón celeste parado que se veía muy tierna al igual que su tono, Gokú y sus compañeras de entrenamiento miraron a la chica, pero el saiyajin sonrió y con una sonrisa típica de los Son que enamoró a cuatro chicas que son sus "acompañantes", dijo:

-"Hola, ¿me puedes decir en dónde estamos?"-

-"Pues, estamos en la academia Hakoniwa, mi nombre es Hansode Shiranui, pero pueden decirme Shiranui, ¿Cómo se llaman?"- preguntó la adorable niña de cabellos celeste corto de forma curiosa.

-"Pues, mi nombre es Son Gokú, pero pueden llamarme Gokú"- respondió el saiyajin con una sonrisa.

-"Yo soy Kawakami Momoyo, pero dime Momoyo, un gusto"- dijo la joven pelinegra de grandes con una sonrisa arrogante.

-"Soy Esdeath"- dijo la sádica peliceleste por excelencia de forma seca.

-"Soy Leone"- dijo la rubia Tetona con una sonrisa amigable.

-"Soy Akame"- terminó de decir la chica pelinegra de forma estoica cosa que Shiranui correspondió dicho saludo….

-"Ahora que se presentaron, ¿vienen a estudiar a la academia Hakoniwa?"- preguntó la niña de forma adorable y muy tierna mientras comía una rosquilla de un solo trago, el saiyajin iba a negar eso pero fue interrumpido por Momoyo a lo que ella dijo:

-"Si, veníamos a buscar un lugar donde vivir pero como la academia está aquí pues aprovechamos para inscribirnos aquí, ¿verdad, Gokú, chicas?"- las chicas al ver las insinuaciones de Momoyo pero el saiyajin siendo despitados, no entendió nada de las insinuaciones de su "compañera" de entrenamiento, pero decidió quedarse callado ya que sintió una o más presencias muy alta que estándar humano para ver si algunos de ellos o ellas sería un compañero de entrenamiento.

-"Pues, qué bien, están a tiempo, si lo desean pueden vivir en los apartamentos de la escuela si lo desean"- (NDA: No sé si en esa academia existen apartamentos para el alumnado, pero lo agregué porque la trama lo requiere así y que esa academia es re gigante a excepción de lo que dijo Leone en su opinión, bueno, sigamos). El grupo en que se componía Gokú y sus "compañeras" estaban discutiendo sobre si aceptar esa propuesta o mo, nah, mentira, las chicas estaban discutiendo acerca de acostarse con Gokú y esa cosas que casi hubo otra pelea campal por parte de las chicas que el discípulo de kami-sama logró calmarlas, entonces Gokú miró a Shiranui que con una sonrisa típica de él extendió sus mano a la niña de cabellos celeste y dijo:

-"Acepto, shiranui"- la niña sonrió y correspondió el gesto hecho por Gokú mientras que las chicas solo sonrieron falsamente mirándose con dagas entre ellas para no perderlas de vista meintras que Gokú y la niña miraban de forma interrogativa a las chicas.

Una vez que llegaron a la rectoría y después de que Shiranui saliera a la oficina, después de que el saiyajin y las chicas se sacaran fotos para las identificaciones, son oficialmente alumnos de la academia Hakoniwa.

-"Mira Gokú-chan, son alumnos de la academia"- la niña de cabellos celestes les pasó sus identificaciones de la academia con sus respectivas fotos a las chicas y él hombre al que tanto aman mientras que Shiranui comía de sus golosinas.

-"Wow, gracias Shiranui-chan"- el saiyajin sonrió y acarició a la tierna niña que sacó una sonrisa divertida en ella al igual que las chicas que se imaginaron a él y un niño o niña de ellas en lugar de Shiranui.

-"No es nada, pero ahora vayan al consejo estudiantil que la presidenta los está esperando para que los guíe, vengan"- terminó de decir la kawai Shiranui mientras les daba señas a que la siguieran en la cual Gokú, Akame, Esdeath, Momoyo y Leone asintieron mientras caminaba con la joven de cabellos celeste que caminaba como típica niña que iba a una tienda de dulces.

Mientras tantos en el consejo estudiantil…

Una mujer de uno años, cabello azul largo hasta la cintura y en mechón que sobresale en su cabeza, ojos marrón, piel clara, vestida con el traje de hakoniwa con la diferencia que ella viste la del consejo estudiantil, unas jinetas en sus brazos dando a conocer que es del consejo estudiantil siendo la presidenta y que tiene un escote en su abultado busto, cuerpo infartante, grandes pechos y caderas ancha normal, falda corta hasta los muslos, medias celeste y zapatos escolar.

-"El club de kendo ha vuelto a los entrenamientos como corresponde, misión cumplida Zenkichi"- dijo una formal peliazul de nombre Kurokami Medaka a un chico de cabellera Rubia con negro en la parte inferior de la nuca, ojos azules literalmente azules, piel clara, cuerpo delgado atlético, vestido con el traje escolar del consejo estudiantil con un sueter de color verde para demostrar su "rebeldía" debajo del traje en el que pertenecía al consejo estudiantil, ese chico se llama Hotoyoshi Zenkichi que asintió mientras miraba por la ventana de la sala del consejo.

-"¿Cuál es el otro pedido de la caja de las sugerencias, Medaka?"- preguntó el chico sin mirar a la peliazul de grandes pechos, ella al mirar la ventana respondió mientras jugaba con su abanico.

-"Nada por hoy pero el rector de la academia nos asignó a que seamos de guía a un grupo de alumnos nuevos que se integraron a la academia hoy"- Zenkichi asintió ante las palabras de Medaka.

-"¿a qué hora llegarán?"- volvió a preguntar Zenkichi a su presidenta.

-"En un instante"- oyó que estaban golpeando la puerta de entrada al consejo estudiantil y dejó de jugar con su abanico, -"¿no ves?, llegaron, por favor abre la puerta, Zenkichi-kun"- pidió la presidenta del consejo estudiantil de Hakoniwa a lo que el rubio asintió sin queja alguna y cuando abrió la puerta, se vieron a seis personas a lo que Medaka los miró seriamente y dijo:

-"Gracias Shiranui por traerlos aquí"- la niña solo asintió con una tierna sonrisa y respondió:

-"No es nada, medaka-chan, nos veremos mañana, adiós, chicos"- se despidió la niña peli celeste con una sonrisa al grupo de Gokú y sus "compañeras" (NDA: por ahora así las considera el saiyajin a pesar del sendo beso que le dio Momoyo y las chicas en su momento) mientras que ellos se despidieron de la niña con gesto animoso y luego, todavía en la entrada, Medaka los invitó a pasar al grupete de viajeros dimensionales mientras Zenkichi vio los atuendos único, era como si fueran a un evento de cosplay como es el caso de Esdeath y Leone ya que tienen la misma vestimenta de su mundo, pero de Akame parecía una chica normal al igual que Momoyo en la que Zenkichi notó que ella practica artes marciales al igual que el chico de cabellos alborotados que lleva puesto un Dogi para entrenar, mientras Medaka notó algo especial en ese grupo, su instinto le decía que deben unirse si o si al consejo estudiantil y notó que el chico de cabellos alborotados tenía algo entre mano y decidió actuar, lo primero que hizo es presentarse.

-"Hola a todos, mi nombre es Kurokami Medaka, presidenta del consejo estudiantil de la academia Hakoniwa"- se presentó la hermosa peli azul con una reverencia cerrando su abanico.

-"Yo soy Hitoyoshi Zenkichi"- dijo el rubio rebelde de la academia que tenía sus brazos cruzados y reposando en la pared con una ligera inclinación de su cabeza.

-"Hola mi nombre es Son Gokú pero pueden llamarme Gokú"- dijo el discípulo de Kami-sama con su típico saludo y con una sonrisa que causó simpatía por parte del dúo del consejo estudiantil (Nda:¿pensaban que Medaka se iba a sonrojar?, naaa).

-"Yo soy Akame"- dijo la estoica con una reverencia.

-"Yo soy Leone"- dijo la rubia tetona con una sonrisa y guiñando un ojo al dúo.

-"Yo soy Esdeath"- se presentó la peli celeste con una reverncia sacando su Gorra de comandante.

-"Yo soy Kawakami Momoyo"- dijio otra pelinegra de ojos rojos de forma normal.

-"Ahora que sabemos sus nombres me gustaría saber cuáles son sus metas y lo que esperan de la escuela"- llegó a decir Medaka para saber más de ese grupo ya que algo le volvió a decir que son muy pero muy especiales y que deben estar con ella si o si.

-"Bueno"- dijo Gokú pensando poniendo su mano en el mentón y enarcando una ceja mirando hacia arriba, -"mmmmmm, mmmmmm, ya sé, quiero ser fuerte y enfrentarme a sujetos muy poderoso, si eso quiero hacer"- terminó de decir un muy emocionado Gokú al responder la pregunta de la peli azul cuasando una mirada extrañda en Zenkichi y haciendo tener más curiosidad a Medaka al ver esa inusual ambición del nuevo alumno de la academia mientras que Akame, Esdeath, Leone y Momoyo estaban un poco decepcionada al no mencionar de tener algo con alguien pero lo dejaron pasar ya que sabían lo inocente e ingenuo que es su amor "No me rendiré, haré conocer el amor a ese idiota" se dijeron mentalmente las cuatros con determinación.

-"Yo solo quiero ser más fuerte y tener una familia con el hombre que amo"- fueron las palabras de Akame con algo de emoción pero por dentro estaba emocionada mirando de reojo a Gokú que Medaka y Zenkichi se percataron ante eso.

-"Yo, ahora que soy la compañera de Gokú, no quiero quedarme atrás y ser más fuerte y que el hombre que amo me de duro contra el muro"- dijo una Leone con insinuaciones pícara mirando de reojo a Gokú que dejó con una cara de palo a Zenkichi y dejó más curiosa a Medaka ya que hay dos chicas que aman a un mismo hombre pero vio una emoción entre las tres chicas sacando una vena mientras sonreían falsamente y esa emoción es celos, así lo concluyó la perfecta chica peliazul pero…

-"Yo, Esdeath, quiero ser fuerte como así tener un hijo de Gokú"- lo dijo con determinación la sádica por excelencia, eso causó un shock más grande en el rubio y sacó otra vena en las chicas "compañeras de entrenamiento" de Gokú a lo que Momoyo abrazó acalarameladamente a su "compañero" y dijo lo siguiente.

-"Quiero ser fuerte y que mi Gokú me de el regalo que me debe y que me f…"- no alcanzó a terminar porque ya saben lo que pasa cuando una de las cuatros se pasa de lista frente a un Gokú que no sabía un carajo de lo que decían las chicas, nah, si sabía las insinuaciones pero no sabía como actuar frente a esa situación…

-"Suelta a mi Gokú que aún no hemos terminado lo de la competencia"- dijo una Esdeath con voz entrecortada por los celos que sentía al ver a Momoyo que se ponía muy a acaramelada con su amor.

-"No creas que tú serás la primera, yo seré la que se bañará con Gokú"- dijo una Leone con una vena en la sien al igual que Akame en su modo asesino y cuando se iba a armar el desmadre por así decirlo ya que no alcanzó a Civil War por una persona…

-"DETÉNGANSE"- gritó una Medaka que hizo que Zenkichi se asustara de eso ya que conocía lo peligrosa que es su amiga de la infancia al enojarse, ella se acercó al grupo y apuntó con su abanico a Gokú y ella Exclamó:

-"Son Gokú, eres un peligro para la paz en la academia y no permitiré que sigas hechizando a esas nobles chicas para hacer cosas pervertidas"- eso dejó con cara de WTF en las chicas de Gokú que miraron a Medaka pero el saiyajin…

-"¿eh?"- quedó muy confundido el discípulo de Kami-sama y preguntó a Momoyo, -"Momoyo, ¿hice esas cosas que dice la señorita Medaka?"- la sala quedó en silencio y un facepalm sonó en Zenkichi mientras que las chicas a excepción de Medaka sabía lo ingenuo e inocente que es su amor, para evitar malos entendidos, Momoyo se calmó y le respondió a su amor.

-"Claro que no, Gokú, es un malentendido"- " _aunque me gustaría que me hechices y me des duro porque quiero quitarte esa maldita inocencia, Gokú"_ lo agregó a sus pensamientos, Leone se calmó al igual que las dos que venían de su mundo, la rubia dirigió su mirada a Medaka y ella dijo:

-"Medaka-san, Gokú no nos hechizó ni nada por el estilo, es más, elegí acompañarlo porque…"- quedó en silencio y bajó su cabeza la rubia al recordar como Gokú salvó su vida y su mundo, Akame entendió el silencio de su amiga y vio una lágrima en su amiga y decidió hablar por ella.

-"Medaka-san, como dijio mi amiga Leone"- Sonrió y miró a Gokú que solo miraba muy pero muy confundido este mal entendido para luego mirar a la presidenta del consejo estundiantil y su amigo, el rubio Zenkichi y dijo estas palabras.

-"Gokú salvó mi vida y la de mi mundo al igual que Leone, Esdeath y Momoyo, por eso decidimos acompañarlos a donde sea que fuese"- terminó de decir una emocionada Akame mientras que Esdeath tomó de la mano a Gokú para darle la más cálida sonrisa causando que el saiyajin sintiera molestia en su pecho, "Qué raro, me siento como si me doliera el pecho al ver esa sonrisa de Esdeath y las chicas, ¿Qué será?" pensó el saiyajin confundido sin saber que estaba sintiendo algo positivo por las chicas, pero lo dejó pasar ya que Momoyo hizo lo mismo al igual que Leone que se acercó y abrazó a Gokú de una forma muy tierna.

Medaka al ver la sinceridad de las chicas, decidió no presentar un reporta en contra de Gokú en la rectoría pero algo había de los dichos de Akame que lo armó de curiosidad y dijo:

-"Akame-san, ¿verdad?"- la pelinegra ex integrante de Night Raid miró a la peli azul.

-"Si, ¿Qué deseas?"- dijo la chica de frente a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

-"¿A qué te refieres con mi mundo?"- interrogó la chica al grupo, Gokú iba a decir algo pero…

-"Es una larga historia, Medaka-san"- respondió una Esdeath por Gokú.

-"Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para que me cuenten, ¿verdad Zenkichi-chan?"- dijo Medaka de forma seria y el rubio solo sse limitó a asentir resignado de su almuerzo ya que habrá una larga charla entre su presidenta y el grupo.

-"¿Estás segura, Medaka?, puedes que no nos crea"- dijo un Gokú muy serio en esta situación, Medaka se sorprendió por el repentino cambio ya que vio que aparentó ser un chico ingenuo y tonto por así decirlo a serio, pero dejó de lado ese pensamiento y respondió:

-"Soy la presidenta del consejo estudiantil y estoy dispuesto a creer idependiente si es de fantasía y es imposible de hacer ya que no veo mentira en tu tono y en las demás que vienen contigo"- ella extendió su mano en dirección al sofá de las sala del consejo estudiantil y continuó, -"Tomen asiento, les serviré té y me contarán de dónde vienen"- Gokú y sus "compañeras" asintieron y se sentaron cerca de Gokú (como siempre) y el saiyajin empezó su historia.

-"Bueno primero contaré de donde vengo y todo comienza…"- Gokú empezó a contar su historia de donde venía y las aventuras de las esferas del dragón y los deseos que cumplían, que junto a su mejor amiga Bulma, buscaron sietes esferas del dragón para invocar dicho Dragón, causa de eso conoció a muchos amigos entre ellos, Yamcha, Puar, Oolong, maestro Roshi, Krilin y entre otros más, como también enemigos como Pilaf y su pandilla, la patrulla roja, Piccoro Daimaho y entre otros como también el torneo y sus respectivos entrenamiento con el maestro Roshi, Karin, Mister Popo y Kami sama hasta la misión de viajar por otras dimensiones dejando muy pensativa a Medaka y con incredulidad a Zenkichi, como También que Akame habló de su mundo y como conoció a Gokú, como Esdeath cambió de bando debido a su amor a primera vista y Leone les relató sobre su mundo también al igual que Momoyo en su mundo y la llegada de Piccoro Jr. A su mundo y la misión de Gokú de reclutar compañeros de entrenamiento a lo que ellas cuatro son las actuales que decidieron ir a una aventura con él a su mundo…

-"Y así es nuestra historia, Medaka, vine a este mundo a buscar un compañero de entrenamiento y entrenar por el tiempo que me dio Mr. Popo, eso sí, la persona puede decidir quedarse o ir a mi mundo a hacerse más fuerte"- terminó de decir Gokú y miró a MedaKa que lo miró fijamente y por alguna razón, él se sintió algo incómodo por esa mirada que le daba Medaka y las chicas se habían alarmado por si acaso, entonces Zenkichi fue el dio la palabra y dijo:

-"¿Cuánto tiempo supuestamente estarán aquí?"-

-"Bueno, según mIster Popo, tres meses"- dijo Gokú con la mano en el mentón pensativo, Medaka se puso de pie y se acercó a la ventana con el abanico abierto cubriendo su boca.

-"Asi que tres meses, ¿verdad?"- Gokú y las chicas asintieron en aprobación.

-"Lo que necesitan es a alguien fuerte y compañero de entrenamiento para hacerse más fuerte, mmmmm"- Medaka pensó y cerró sus ojos, dejo de dudar de Gokú como un mujeriego que hipnotiza mujeres para si mismo y vio que no era más que un ingenuo que quiere ser fuerte para proteger a sus amigos y la gente cerca de é, se dio media vuela y todavía con el abanico a la altura de la boca, dijo:

-"Podemos ayudarles, ya que Zenkichi y Yo sabemos artes marciales y estilos de pelea, pero con la condición que sean parte del consejo estudiantil y nos ayuden a hacer las tareas de la caja de sugerencia, ¿Qué les parece?"- el saiyajin y sus compañeras pensaron, miraron a Gokú en aprobación con una sonrisa ya que no quería que Medaka se acercara a él por si acaso, el saiyajin solo suspiró y respondió:

-"Por mi no hay problema al igual que las chicas, así que aceptamos su oferta, Medaka"- dijo el saiyajin con el dedo pulgar hacia arriba causando una sonrisa muy cálida de la hermosa peliazul que todavía tenía su abanico que cubría su hermosa sonrisa para después cerrar el abanico y dijo:

-"Bienvenido al consejo estudiantil, no se preocupen, yo me encargaré de conseguir sus uniformes.

-"Medaka, ¿tienes uno igual al tuyo?"- preguntó una Leone con una sonrisa muy pícara que fue captado por Momoyo, Akame y esdeath que sabían muy bien para qué lo preguntó.

-"Pues, si, tengo, ¿quieres uno?"- preguntó la servicial presidenta del consejo estudiantil a lo que Leone sonrió y asintió, Gokú pues, se estaba comiendo las galletas en la mesa así que no le tomó mucha atención.

-"¿Tienes otro para mí. Medaka?"-preguntó una Esdeath muy dulcemente ya que no quería quedarse atrás y sabía muy bien que la intención de su rival y compañera era seducir al ingenuo de Gokú, Momoyo y Akame no se quedaron atrás para, ya saben al desmadre que iban a causar más adelante porque ya se viene la infinity war con eso y Medaka solo le salió una gota de sudor pero a la vez ella se sentía feliz ya que no era la única chica que le gustaba ese estilo de vestimenta y a´si terminó el día para el nuevo consejo estudiantil de la academia Hakoniwa. Pero la pregunta es, ¿Qué cambios pasará ya que Medaka encontró el equipo que quería y qué pasará ahora en la academia?, lo verán en el próximo capítulo porque es sábado 17 de febrero y quiero ver Dragon Ball super…

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 10

NDA: llegamos a Medaka Box, veremos que se armará ahora, eso, lo de Gokú el jefe del clan Sun Wulong lo subiría el miércoles o jueves ya que la idea la tengo, solo falta escribirla, eso sería y nos revimos.

PD: aguante los peli platas Gokú x ross, ya quiero hacer un fics con la reacción de Rossweisse a la fase final del ultra instinto, como también la reacción de Gintoki al ver a su ídolo con el mismo cabello que el suyo, así que prepárense…


	11. Chapter 11

NDA: HAN PASADO MUCHO TIME DESDE QUE SUBÍ EL CAPITULO INTRO A LA DIMENSION MEDAKA BOX.

Bueno para aclarar ciertos puntos, no haré la segunda temporada de medaka Abnormal por razones de que la chica ya pasaría a Gokú de esta versión, y como Medaka progresa rápido, no tanto pero progresa, ella necesita ir al mundo de Gokú por un tiempo y volver ya que aprovecharé el lapso de años antes de la pelea con el peluca, digo, Radizt, una vez que termine el torneo, las chicas volverán a su mundo mientras que Gokú seguirá entrenando, pero eso no quiere decir que se quedará con Milk, no, sería mi error, sino que relataré eso para que solucionen lo que falta en sus mundos, bueno, sigan leyendo lo que Voy a hacer.

Pd: lo que quise decir es que algunas de las chicas de Gokú voleverán a sus mundos no solas obviamente, eso sería...

Cabe decir que no soy dueño de las franquicias mencionadas y acción…

Capítulo 11: "Empiezan las misiones y entrenamiento con Gokú, Zenkichi el nuevo compañero de entrenamientos de Gokú"

Al día siguiente del día en que pasó la reunión de la "compañeras" de Gokú, vemos a un saiyajin despertando muy temprano en su agradable cama, pero como todos los días en que ha pasado con las chicas, amaneció con ellas en la cual, saiyajin esperó eso por parte de las chicas ya que todos los días hacían eso desde que Leone empezó todo hasta Momoyo, pero eso ya lo saben mis queridos lectores que pasará hasta el final de los tiempos mientras dure esta página de internet.

-"Akame, Leone, Esde, Momoyo despierten, tenemos que ir a entrenar y no puedo moverme"- el saiyajin trató de zafarse de eso, pero las chicas empezaron a abrir sus ojos y con una tierna sonrisa, Momoyo dijo:

-"Buenos días, Gokú"-

-"Buenos días, Momoyo"- el saiyajin respondió al saludo mañanero.

-"Buenos días"- dijo la rubia con un bostezo para luego estirarse mostrando sus encanto que el saiyajin ni se inmutó.

-"Buenos Días, Leone"- respondió Gokú como si nada.

-"Buenos días, mi Gokú"- fueron las palabras de la sádica por excelencia.

-"Buenos Días, Esde"-

-"Buenos días, Gokú"- fue Akame la última en saludar y el saiyajin correspondió dicho saludo.

Una vez que se saludaron salieron a la salida de la casa prestada por cortesía de una cierta presidenta del consejo estudiantil con la excusa de que sus integrantes deben estar en mejores condiciones en vez de estar en los hospedajes de la escuela dejando felices a las compañeras de entrenamiento del saiyajin, en fin, ahora Gokú y las demás se pusieron sus dogi de peleas por cortesía de Mister Popo que les dio a cada una, trajes ponderados que ellas quedaron en shock lo que pesaba cada una, se dieron cuenta de lo que portaba Gokú para entrenar día a día para fortalecer su cuerpo y entonces en la salida de la casa, Gokú exclamó:

-"Recuerden que tienen que alcanzarme"- y con eso el saiyajin salió corriendo mientras que las chicas apenas podían correr, pero Esedeath pensó "No me rendiré, alcanzaré a Gokú y me entregaré a él" y con esos pensamientos dio todo de sí para poder seguirle el ritmo a su amor al igual que Akame, Momoyo y Leone que tenían el mismo pensamiento que la peli celeste de entregarse a su amor en cuerpo y alma y así empezaron a entrenar.

NDA: Cabe decir que Kami sama aumentó el peso de los trajes ponderado y le lo dio a Gokú y las chicas por medio de Mister Popo, pero Gokú traía el doble de lo que las chicas llevaban.

Pasaron dos horas de intenso entrenamiento, como ejercicios normales hasta peleas amistosa con su compañero, el discípulo de Kami sama que le ganó la pulseada otra vez y así quedaron las cosas para el baño que eran dos, uno para las chicas que no sabían cuánto tiempo más iban a aguantar esto teniendo a Gokú en el baño de al lado, pero decidieron aguantarse por la competencia que les hizo su amor para motivarlas.

El desayuno fue preparado por Akame y Momoyo que les tocó hacer esta semana, pero Esdeath y Leone se quedaron haciendo los quehaceres de la casa mientras que Gokú ponía los platos en la mesa del comedor de la casa que les prestó Medaka y harta comida para el mes.

Una vez que pasó todo el desayuno, el saiyajin, la sádica, la adicta a las batallas, la estoica y la rubia de grandes pechos se fueron a cambiarse ropa para ir al instituto Hakoniwa, Gokú se puso su chaqueta en al que pertenecía al consejo estudiantil ya que conservó la playera azul y los pantalones iguales a los de Zenkichi, pero las chicas a excepción de Akame que les diré el por qué, la ropa de medaka le queda grande y usó el uniforme normal con la medida normal de la chaqueta del consejo estudiantil, las faldas cortas que hacían resaltar sus torneadas piernas pero las demás, son idéntico a la forma de vestir de Medaka, el escote que hacían resaltar sus encantos, una vez que salieron de sus habitaciones y vieron a Gokú, ellas decidieron modelar para él diciendo:

-"¿Cómo me veo, Gokú?"- fueron las palabras de la peliceleste, Pelinegra estoica, pelinegra adicta a las batallas y la rubia que cruzó sus brazos haciendo notar más sus encantos.

-"Ehhhhhhh, ¿bien?"- fue la respuesta del ingenuo Gokú al ver y responder ante la modelación de las chicas y su traje escolar y la reacción de ellas, se abalanzaron a Gokú poniendo sus encantos en la cara del discípulo de Kami-sama que casi muere por ahogamiento de pechos, una vez que pasó todo, ordenaron sus cosas y se fueron al instituto.

AL RATO QUE PASÓ, dentro del instituto Hakoniwa, vemos al saiyajin y las demás chicas llegando al consejo estudiantil en medio de los rumores de que los nuevos estudiantes son los nuevos integrantes del consejo estudiantil, pero Gokú escuchó eso y ni se inmutó al igual que las chicas que resistían el impulso de arregostarse en sus brazos y siguieron caminado.

Una vez que Gokú, Esdeath, Akame, Leone y Momoyo llegaron a la sala del consejo estudiantil que, abriendo la puerta de dicha sala, vemos a una Medaka solo en bragas mientras que Zenkichi miraba hacia el otro sonrojado por lo que estaba haciendo su amiga de la infancia que dejó algo perplejo a Gokú, que solo dijo:

-"Hola"- la chica peliazul vio que llegaron sus nuevos integrantes que ella solo sonrió de forma normal.

-"Ah, Hola, Gokú, Esdeath, Akame, Leone y Momoyo, bienvenido, ¿Cómo amanecieron?"- fueron las palabras de Medaka de forma cortés sentándose en la silla en la que ella es la presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

NDA: omitiré las misiones del primer capítulo ya que Medaka ya había conformado el consejo estudiantil y las primeras misiones del día en que consistían en el tema del gimnasio y esas cosas.

-"Pues bien para mí, ¿no es cierto chicas?"- preguntó Gokú a sus compañeras de entrenamiento que ellas solo sonrieron con calidez que solo asintieron en aprobación a la pregunta de su amor.

-"Me alegro, Medaka ponte algo de ropa que ellos no están acostumbrado a verte así"- exclamó un avergonzado Zenkichi que desde ayer la chica peliazul hacía eso.

-"Pero Zenkichi, no nos bañamos así cuando eramos niños, ¿verdad?"- se excusó la chica para mostrar su tonificado cuerpo que dejó con mirada de interrogación del saiyajin, pero las chicas "compañeras" del discípulo de Kami sama tenían sus sospechas acerca del chico.

-"Pero eso pasó de niño, ahora somos mayores y están los nuevos aquí que se pueden molestar"- volvió a decir un avergonzado Rubio apuntando al grupo de los nuevos integrantes del consejo estudiantil.

-"Pero no los veo molesto, ¿les molesta eso de que esté semidesnuda?"- preguntó la peli azul a los nuevos.

-"Pues por mí no me molesta, ya me acostumbré que las chicas duerman desnuda a mi lado"- eso dejó pasmado a Zenkichi la revelación de Gokú que las chicas a excepción de Medaka, se sonrojaron furiosamente que Esdeath corrigió con amor a Gokú.

-"Gokú, no debes contar eso a los demás, recuerda que eso es muy íntimo para nosotras"- Gokú solo se rascó la cabeza con una sonrisa nerviosa que solo dijo:

-"Ah, ¿de verdad?, bueno perdón por eso, chicas"- se disculpó el saiyajin que las chicas solo dijeron:

-"Disculpa aceptada"- Medaka miró de forma seria el asunto pero recordó lo ingenuo que puede llegar a ser Gokú, pero dejó eso de lado y dijo:

-"Bueno, ahora veremos el tema que tenemos como consejo estudiantil, debemos atender uno y cada uno de los pedidos de los estudiantes en la caja de sugerencia"- reveló la presidenta del consejo estudiantil a los nuevos que el saiyajin asintió pero…

-"Eso quiere decir que atenderemos cada uno de los casos y resolverlo de manera, ¿eh?"- dijo Momoyo tomándose del mentón que Medaka solo asintió y dijo:

-"Claro que si, Momoyo-san, debemos ayudar a los estudiantes con sus problemas, el objetivo es ayudar a las personas de este instituto con todo los medios a nuestro alcance"-

-"Si, Ayer antes de que llegaran ustedes, hicimos volver al club de kendo en gloria y majestad gracias a Medaka"- reveló el rubio que hizo sonreír a la chica y ella se dirigió a la caja de las sugerencias para ver qué problemas salían de dicha caja.

NDA: Inventaré algunas, pero las que hay en la serie, Gokú tomará uno así que eso.

Medaka sacó algunas hojas de papeles en total eran tres, ella abrió el primero y leyó.

 _Necesitamos resolver un problema de medicina en cuanto a cómo ser preciso a la hora de salvar la vida de alguien sin tener que recurrir a la amputación._

 _Presidenta del club de medicina._

-"Vaya, necesitamos a alguien con esos conocimientos, iría yo pero ustedes participarán, ¿Quién irá?"- preguntó Medaka al grupo que Esdeath tomó la carta de la mano de Medaka y ella dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

-"Yo estudié medicina en mi mundo así iré yo"-

-"Gracias Esdeath-san, te confío esta misión"- terminó de decir Medaka que la peli celeste solo dijo:

-"Esto lo hago porque Gokú está en el consejo estudiantil y poder entrenar con algunos de ustedes"- y con esas palabras, la peliazul se fue sola a la sede del club de medicina de la academia Hakoniwa con el propósito de dar algún conocimientos de técnica de medicina que ella estudió en su dimensión que puede ser útil para los de ese club.

Otra carta, Medaka abrió y eran del club de modelaje que necesitaban voluntarios para la sesión de esta semana en la cual…

-"Akame, Leone y Momoyo, ¿pueden ir?"- las chicas pensaron en eso ya que dejarían a Gokú solo a merced de Medaka pero recordaron lo de Zenkichi hace algunos minutos decidieron aceptar ya que la peli azul no presentaba ninguna amenaza para seducir a su amor ya que con ellas basta y sobra (nda: error ahí), entonces las chicas fueron a la sección del club de modelaje dejando a Gokú, Zenkichi y Medaka solos en la sala.

 _Tengo un problema ayúdemene,_ fue lo que leyó Medaka el último papel mientras que una chica entró y se sentó en frente de la ya vestida Medaka en su traje del consejo estudiantil, la chica era de cabellos castaños tomado en dos coletas, ojos verde oscuros que estaba vestida con un equipo de atletismo y una mirada inocente.

-"Parece que esta sugerencia tiene una firma"- dijo una seria Medaka mientras que Gokú estaba al lado de Zenkichi mientras que la chica que pidió la ayuda dijo estas palabras.

-"Uh, perdon por esto"- dijo la chica algo tímida a lo que continuó, diciendo.

-"No sé si esto es algo que debo consultar con alguien del primer año"- fueron las palabras de una chica con nombre Ariake del segundo año.

-"Vamos, no seas tan formal"- dijo la chica peliazul cruzando sus piernas mientras tomaba su té para continuar.

-"Aceptaremos cualquier solicitud"- terminó de decir Medaka mientras que Zenkichi estaba murmurando algo acerca de hablar así a sus superiores y Gokú, bueno solo miraba la situación, Ariake miraba y se preguntaba por qué Zenkichi usaba un suéter azul.

Entonces la chica sacó unos zapatos deportivos rotos y una hoja con un mensaje escrito en hoja de periódico y se los pasó a Medaka para examinarla.

-"Eso es terrible"- dijo la chica peli azul.

-"Bueno, la petición es que fui escogida para la competencia llamada la carrera de velocidad, estaba muy feliz ya que es muy poco común de que eligieran a alguien del segundo año, pero hace tres días fui a mi buzón y encontré mis zapatos en esas condiciones"- fue lo que dijo Ariake con algo tristeza a lo que Gokú iba a decir algo pero Zenkichi…

-"¿tiene algún sospechoso en mente?"- la chica afectada lo pensó un poco y dijo.

-"N lo sé, los dejé en mi casillero, cualquiera puso hacerlo, En realidad, no confío en ninguna de mis compañeras"- exclamó con algo de rabia esas últimas palabras mientras que Medaka escuchaba atentamente.

-"La competencia en el club de atletismo es feroz y por eso pueden mostrar algo de hostilidad al titular que los representa"- volvió a decir la chica con tono frustrada.

-"Pero estaba preparada para eso, pero nunca pensé que llegarían tan lejos"- terminó de decir Ariake sacando sus descargo hacia Medaka.

-"Supongo que con estos zapatos en estas condiciones, no puedes competir, ¿cierto?"- la chica asintió ante las palabras de Medaka.

-"Por ahora estoy utilizando las zapatillas tenis para entrenar, pero, no puedo dormir por el peligro que me puede hacer la que rompió mis zapatos deportivos, ni, ni siquiera dormir"- tembló Ariake y algunas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

-"No puedo entrenar con alguien que probablemente haya hecho esto, por favor ayúdenme"- dijo llorando Ariake que Medaka ya estaba maquinando a los sospechosos o sospechosas, ella le prometió encontrar la solución y la chica asintió y dijo:

-"Arigatou"- y con esas palabras, se fue traquila, la cosa que Medaka investigó y pasó tal cual en la historia original que dejó sorprendido a Gokú en la forma en que su presidenta y su mejor amigo encontraron pista del sospechoso, "me parece que la chica sabe mucho pero tiene un potencial oculto, debo preguntarle después" pensó el saiyajin al analizar a la chica cuando se indignó en lo que le hicieron a la chica que hizo calentar el té con solo enojarse un poco para después acompañar a Zenkichi para encontrarse con Shiranui que ella dio con el paradero de la principal sospechosa.

-"Miembro del club de atletismo, Isahaya del terce año"- dijo una chica de nombre shiranui entregando los datos de la chica en cuestión mientras que Gokú miraba desde la ventana del último piso de la escuela en dirección al campo de atletismo.

-"Vaya Shiranui, ¿Cómo sabes eso?"- preguntó un Gokú sorprendido a la chica que ella solo dijo:

-"tengo mis trucos, Gokú-san"- dijo la loli kawai que comía su rosquilla mientras Zenkichi miraba con prismático en dirección a la sospechosa que se estaba secando sus partes sudadas después de un largo entrenamiento.

-"Bueno, ahora que sabemos los datos de ella y el por qué eligieron a Ariake en vez de ella debe desmoralizar que una chica de segundo año las represente"- dijo el chico rubio que de la nada apareció un abanico que es la de Medaka que estaba sentada des de lo alto de la escuela.

-"Pero no hay evidencia sólida para decir que es ella"- eso dejó pasmado a Zenkichi pero Gokú se dio cuenta de antes ya que vio venir a Medaka desde lo lejos y ya desea pelear con ella para ver qué tan fuerte es ella.

-"pero, ¿deberíamos preguntarle para saber si le hizo eso a la chica?"-preguntó el saiyajin a lo que Medaka saltó del tercer piso para llegar al instante al lado de la sospechosa dejando a Zenkichi con un facepalm mientras que Shiranui se reía y Gokú emocionado de querer pelear con la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, Medaka preguntó a la chicade nombre Isihaya dicendo de que si es culpable de lo que pasó con Ariake en la cual, la chica se asustó negando nerviosamente para salir corriendo presumiendo de que ella rompió record corriendo mientras Medaka la alcanzaba, ella saltó desde rejas hasta las bicicletas pero la chica de cabellos azules la siguió aún y de un salto, Medaka se pone en frente de ella dejando en shock a la chica.

-"No fui yo el corté sus zapatos con una tijera y poner que renunciara en su casillero"- al decir esas palabras, la chica pensó que Medaka iba a hacerle algo pero ésta última pasó de largo diciendo.

-"Fue una buena carrera y lamento haber interrumpido su entrenamiento, espero que sigas así"- y con eso, se fue con un Gokú esperándolo en el patio para decirle si puede tener un combate amistoso para después Zenkichi sermonear a la chica que se arrepintió de lo que hizo, pero Zenkichi se aguantó el Bullying acerca de su suéter azul que le la chica culpable le preguntó, para luego el rubio irse dejando a la chica sola.

EN EL PATIO…

Vemos a una Esdeath feliz de cumplir su misión, Momoyo, Akame y Leone con una sonrisa ancha ya que desde el club de moda les prometieron algo acerca de las fotos que les tomaron a ellas.

-"Entonces quieres tener una pelea amistosa, ¿cierto?"- preguntó la peli azul que el saiyajin asintió con emoción.

-"Si, lo que demostraste con la chica de atletismo fue impresionante, además dijiste que sabías artes marciales, por eso quiero pelear contigo"- fueron las palabras del saiyajin para poder tener una pelea amistosa y si es posible, entrenar con ella.a

-"Bueno si tú lo deseas, no puedo decir no a tu petición"- la chica de nombre Medaka cerró su abanico y llamó a su amigo para que fuera el árbitro de la pelea, él asintió y dijo las reglas.

-"Preparados"- Gokú asintió ante las palabras de Zenkichi y se puso en pose de pelea al estilo kame que dejó con sorpresa a Medaka ya que al saber las artes marciales de distinto estilo, para ella esa pose que puso Gokú es nuevo para ella y se puso en pose de pelea al estilo kung fu.

-"Comiencen"- exclamó Zenkichi a lo que Medaka atacó primero desapareciendo y apareciendo detrás de Gokú para darle un pequeño golpe en la nuca acertando pero golpeó el espejismo de Gokú que ella quedó sorprendida.

-"¿me buscabas?"- sonrió el saiyajin que medaka volteó y en un segundo lanzó un puñetazo que el saiyajin interceptó con sus mano con una sonrisa.

-"Nada mal, Gokú, pero a ver si me sigues el ritmo"- dijo la chica para luego lanzar una patada alta que el saiyajin esquivó dando una media vuelta hacia atrás para luego, la peliazul con un salto dar una patada voladora que el saiyajin recibió de lleno mandándolo a volar cayendo al suelo duro mientras las chica solo lo miraban con tranquilidad ya que su amor no sería vencido por un golpe tan simple.

-"Eres muy habilidoso, pero veo que te estás conteniendo"- dijo Medaka al ver levantar a un Gokú ileso que él solo sonrió y dijo:

-"Vaya, te diste cuenta Medaka, al parecer tú también te contenías"- la chica solo sonrió de forma sincera a lo que Gokú le dijo pero…

-"Pero ahora ve con todo y yo iré a full, Medaka"- el saiyajin se puso en pose de pelea mientras que Medaka cambió sus pose y su cabello cambió a uno rosado y sus ojos cambiaron a rojizo oscuro.

-"Esta es mi forma Raijin, espero que me des una buena pelea"- ella desapareció a una velocidad monstruosa que el saiyajin hizo lo mismo que ambos empezaron a chocar los puños creando ondas de vientos, para aparecer en el cielo intercambiando golpe y patadas para luego caer al suelo duro de pie de forma majestuosa y con gracia pura dejando a Zenkichi con sorpresa al ver a Gokú pelear de igual a igual que Medaka.

-"Nada mal, Medaka, pero terminemos esto de una vez"- Gokú sentenció a lo que Medaka asintió y dijo:

-"Yo también diría lo mismo, Gokú"- la chica en forma raijin se fue a con todo para terminar la pelea pero Gokú hizo el zanzouken dejando varias imágenes de él dejando sorprendida a Medaka que miró a todos lados para saber en dónde estaba Gokú, el saiyajin supo el principal defecto de Medaka y con eso apareció frente de ella y le dio un golpe moderado que mandó a volar a Medaka cayendo al suelo duro fuera de combate volviendo a su estado normal con una sorpresa grande, Zenkichi peor ver a su amiga derrotada en una pelea amistosa.

-"Ufff, que buena pelea fue esa"- dijo Gokú tranquilizándose mientras que sus chicas se lanzaron a él con una cara feliz de ver el progreso de su amor y haber derrotado a Medaka.

La presidenta del consejo estudiantil se puso de pie y miró al saiyajin que la derrotó, se acercó a él mientras que las chicas lo abrazaban tiernamente.

-"Buena pelea Gokú, me derrotaste"- dijo la mujer de cabellos azulados con una sonrisa aceptando su derrota, el saiyajin logró zafarse de las chicas que él solo dijo:

-"Nah, no es para tanto, solo usé mis habilidades, eso es todo, tú tienes un gran potencial al igual que las chicas"- Medaka solo se limitó a sonreír y preguntó:

-"¿puedo ser tu compañera de entrenamiento junto a Zenkichi?"- el rubio no dijo nada ya que quería saber el verdadero poder de Gokú.

-"Pues eres bienvenida, es lo mínimo que las chicas y yo podemos hacer por ti"- respondió el saiyajin extendiendo su mano en señal de ser compañeros de entrenamiento que la chica de cabellos azules solo sonrió y dijo:

-"Claro un honor en ser tu compañero de entrenamiento"- eso selló el destino de ella y de su amigo ya que querían probar el verdadero entrenamiento de Gokú"-

Digamos que las cosas en Hakoniwa cambiaron una vez que Medaka y Zenkichi se declararon oficialmente compañeros de Gokú entrenando con trajes ponderados al siguiente día dejando sorprendida a Medaka de la intensidad del entrenamiento de Gokú, como correr con esos trajes pesados como hacer ejercicios notando que Gokú y las chicas son muy dedicados al arte de su amigo el saiyajin que dejó con un fuego en su interior que hace tiempo no sentía y así se puso a entrenar con Zenkichi los principios del arte de la tortuga y de Kami sama.

Al rato después, vemos a un cansado Zenkichi mientras Gokú como si nada le hubiera pasado, eso sí estaba comiendo la merienda que le cocinó las chicas al saiyajin incluyendo Medaka que le trajo algo rico al grupo que comieron y disfrutaron lo que la presidenta les dio….

-"Guau Medaka, eso estuvo delicioso"- felicitó el saiyajin a su jefa que ella solo sonrió con sinceridad que las demás asintieron a lo que dijo su interés amoroso.

-"Gracias Gokú, pero ahora es hora de atender las sugerencias"- la chica pasó una carta en específico a Gokú y Zenkichi que éste último sabía por qué se lo entregó mientras que invitó a las demás chicas que la acompañaran a sus respectivas peticione, solo Esdeath estaba disponible para ayudarla ya que cumplió con lo que el club de medicina pidió quedando satisfecho con la sádica mientras que Momoyo, Leone y Akame fueron al club de moda para terminar los últimos de talles y de pasada comenzar con unas nuevas que consistía en ayudar a solucionar un problema en el club de ciencia.

Mientras en la misión de Zemkichi y Gokú fueron caminando mientras Shiranui los acompañaba a esa misión mientras el rubio contaba por qué Medaka evitaba esa sugerencia de ayuda.

-"Así que la presidenta tiene un punto débil, estoy muy sorprendida"- dijo la chica peliceleste de forma kawai que Zenkichi solo asintió mientras que Gokú pensaba en la sonrisa triste de Medaka.

FLASHBACK…

-"Te dejo la misión a Ti y Gokú para encontrar el animal de la chica"- dijo una Medaka con una sonrisa triste al recordar la mala suerte que tiene con los animales que al primer contacto, todo tipo de animal se le arrancaba debido a su presencia.

FIN FLASBACK…

-"Si, aunque la gente dice que es un super humano, ella tiene sus defectos"- dijo Zenkichi para luego mencionar la infancia de Medaka y la mala suerte con los animales mientras Gokú pensaba y recordó que los animales perciben el ki de las personas y las que tienen mucho poder y sin controlar, ellos tienden a repeler eso, por eso él siempre combinaba las buenas intenciones y su corazón puro con el poder puro que irradiaba, "debe ser que tiene que estar en paz interior con ella misma y los animales notarán eso" pensó el saiyajin para luego detenerse ya que Zenkichi y Shiranui indicó en lugar en donde estaba el animal que dejó e shock al rubio al ver al animal que parecía un lobo que no era un perrito kawai ilustrado en el dibujo.

-"LO SABÍA ERA UN LOBO"- exclamó Zenkichi al ver al animal a lo que Shiranui dijo con una sonrisa:

-"Si es un Borzoi, un Galgo Ruso que está protegido por el pacto de Wanshington"- entonces Zenkichi usó su palo con una malla para capturar al animal que está durmiendo y unos chorizos para que coma en caso de que se ponga agresivo que estaba a punto de acercarse y Gokú lo detuvo en seco negando que se acercase.

-"No haría eso si fueras tú"- eso dejó sorprendido a Zenkichi.

-"Entonces, ¿Qué propones tú?"- preguntó el rubio a su amigo que solo se limitó a sonreir de forma sincera.

-"Dame la tira de Chorizo, lo haré a mi manera"- Zenkichi asintió a las palabras de su amigo y le pasó la tira de Chorizo.

Gokú se acercó lentamente al animal que está durmiendo y de forma tranquila se puso al nivel del animal respetando su metro cuadrado, sonriendo, le dijo al Galgo Ruso.

-"Al parecer tu dueña está preocupada por ti, amigo"- el animal despertó de su sueño y miró al saiyajin gruñendo en defensa dejando ver sus colmillos que el rubio se preocupó y si las cosas salen feas, intervendrá para salvar a Gokú, pero cuando el animal estaba a punto de atacar a nuestro héroe, Zenkichi iba a intervenir pero Gokú se lo negó haciendo un gesto con su mano, para estar frente al agresivo animal.

-"No te haré nada, solo quería compartir esto contigo ya que es mucho, ¿quieres?"- fueron las palabras de Gokú al animal como si se comunicara con una persona, el Galgo Ruso al ver la intención de Gokú que era de la más pura, dejó de gruñir y se acercó como un cachorro hacia él para comer la tira de chorizo ya que tenía hambre y comió lo que el saiyajin le dio.

-"¿Cómo estaba la comida, amigo?"- el perro ladró feliz en respuesta a la pregunta de Gokú que lenguetaba su mano para luego el saiyajin acariciara su cabeza con una sonrisa que se le contagió al perro.

-"Que buen chico eres, ahora vamos con tu amiga que te extraña, ¿Qué te parece?"- el perro asintió con un feliz ladrido, que Medaka solo se limitó a sonreir.

-"Bien hecho Gokú, al parecer tienes un buen trato con los animales"-

-"Nah, medaka no es para tanto, solo quería ser su amigo y dejarlo con su mejor amiga, eso es todo, ¿verdad amigo?"- el perro ladró felizmente ante las palabras de Gokú que éste solo se reía.

-"Oye, Medaka, ¿quieres conocer a mi amigo?"- preguntó el discípulo de Kami sama a la peli azul.

-"No, no creo que haga eso, mira me tiene miedo"- respondió Medaka algo triste mientras que el perro estaba detrás de Gokú al sentir la presencia aterradora de Medaka.

-"Solo sé tú misma, sé sincera si deseas que quieres conocer a mi amigo, ven"- Gokú extendió su mano a Medaka que ella dudaba de que iba a funcionar, pero al ver lo que está haciendo Gokú, decidió confiar en él y correspondió dicho gesto haciendo lo que su compañero de entrenamiento le dijo, ella tomó la mano del saiyajin sintiendo una calidez pura que irradiaba y el perro dejó de tener miedo al tener a Gokú a su lado, con la mano en donde sostiene a Medaka la puso en la cabeza del Galgo Ruso para luego, el saiyajin soltarla, Medaka fue ella misma al tener la intención de amar al animal, una vez que soltó su mano Gokú, Medaka pudo tocar al perro y hacerle cariño y el perro sin miedo a la peli azul se sintió feliz de que ella lo acariciaba, la chica no lo podía creer, está acariciando a un animal por primera vez en su vida, lágrimas de felicidad salió de ella y abrazó al animal mientras que éste último acariciaba la cara de presidenta del consejo estudiantil mientras Gokú solo sonreía con sinceridad para acariciar al animal y decirle a la chica:

-"¿No ves Medaka?, solo tenías que ser sincera contigo misma"- Gokú iba a decir algo más pero fue interrumpido por un fuerte abrazo de una feliz Medaka llorando.

-"Gracias Gokú, gracias por todo"- decía la chica llorando causando que el rubio solo sonriera ante tal escena al igual que las demás chicas.

"Gokú cambia vidas como lo hizo conmigo" pensó la peli azul de nombre Esdeath

"Por eso lo amo" pensaron Akame y Leone al mismo tiempo.

"Gokú" pensó Momoyo mientras miraba con amor lo que Gokú hizo con Medaka.

-"bueno Amigo, una carrera para ir a ver a tu amiga"- dijo el saiyajin que el Galgo asintió con un feliz "Guau Guau" para luego correr con Gokú dejando a una Medaka mirando con una sonrisa cálida al ver al saiyajin "Me alegro que te haya conocido Gokú" pensó ella para luego ir con Zenkichi, Shiranui, Esdeath, Leone, Akame y Momoyo a la sala del consejo estudiantil con una sonrisa.

FIN DEL CAPITULO..

NDA: BUENO AHORA SOLO QUEDA SELECCIONAR ALGUNAS ESCENA PARA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO..

Eso sería todo, lo de ikkitousen será pal próximo fin de semana así que eso y espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo y disculpen la demora de verdad.,..


	12. Chapter 12

NDA: Bueno, ha pasado tiempo que no actualizo este fanfic, solo quiero decirles que quizás sea el último capítulo del saiyajin en Medaka Box, si no es este capítulo, es el otro como máximo y despues al dragón ball verse

Pd: No sé si me extiendo al Abnormal, pero si lo hago sería después de que el saiyajin fuera a HOTD, o sea, después de la saga de Piccolo antes de la llegada del peluca o antes de la llegada de Gokú de Namek.

No soy dueño de ninguna de las franquicias mencionadas.

Capítulo 12: "El desafío en el club de Judo, la competencia acuática y el consejo de disciplina"

Pasaron ya casi tres semanas desde que Medaka por fin pudo acariciar con un animal, desde ese momento en adelante, las cosas se volvieron más agradable para nuestros protagonistas, es decir Gokú entrenaba más duro con las chicas, eso quiere decir Esdeath, Akame, Leone, Momoyo se esforzaban más en su velocidad con las ropas ponderadas que Gokú les dio por cortesía de Mr. Popo cuyo propósito alcanzar a Gokú o acertarle un golpe para después como premio bañarse con el saiyajin en forma privada y vaya que estaba a punto de cumplir sus objetivos las cuatros, pero había un problema, Gokú se está haciendo más fuerte al punto de casi igualar a Piccolo con las ropas ponderadas y eso hacía que el discípulo de Kami-sama siempre estuviera un peldaño después que las chicas, en el caso de Medaka ella está más que feliz de tener un consejo estudiantil más que amplio, chicas que comparten sus gustos de vestir aunque ella sabía que era para seducir al inocente e ingenuo Gokú, la peliazul cada día se dio cuenta de por qué las chicas lo acompañaban a donde sea sin importar las consecuencias de rechazo o que otra se les adelantó por una cierta promesa de niños, entonces ella entrenó con Gokú en ese entonces todas las mañanas junto a Zenkichi entrena con Gokú y las chicas con el mismo método de trajes ponderados, al principio fue difícil, pero con el tiempo se acostumbraron al intenso entrenamiento del saiyajin y las chicas, como también vio cómo ellas se peleaban como gatas en celo por dormir con Gokú y eso la extrañaba pero al final se acostumbró sin decir nada.

Ahora Medaka está sentada en la oficina del consejo estudiantil con flores muy hermosa que ella propuso a los demás que por cada misión exitosa como consejo, una flor en la sala del consejo que Gokú solo sonrió aceptando eso como también las demás chicas y eso la hacía muy feliz a la presidenta del consejo que, por alguna extraña razón, miraba al saiyajin con otros ojos que, cuando él llegaba, ella sonreía de forma cálida y feliz, como también sintiendo una especie de mariposas rondando en su vientre y ella no sabía por qué o no quería saber porque sabe qué tipo de sentimientos es, "Pero él tiene a esas locas que son muy protectoras y casi destruyeron la casa donde viven porque esa Momoyo estaba solo en un delantal para provocar a Gokú-san, pero él no se inmuta" pensó la chica peli azul para dejar esos sentimientos haca el saiyajin ya que él tenía a esas cuatros y no quiere sentirse fatal cuando él elija a una cuando sepa lo que es estar con alguien para siempre, pero cuando dejaba de pensar cosas para resignarse o evitar esos sentimientos, esa calidez en su corazón más se intensificaba.

Han pasado ya un mes desde que Gokú y las "compañeras" de entrenamiento llegaron al mundo de Medaka, vemos a un Gokú entrenando el estilo tortuga con Medaka y Zenkichi ya que las demás chicas lo hacían por su cuenta, pero en el mismo lugar de entrenamiento.

Patadas y golpes con precisión lanzaban medaka y Zenkichi con sus ropas ponderadas hacia Gokú que éste los esquivaba y los interceptaba con una sonrisa confiable que Medaka empezó a sentir hormigueo en el vientre, pero dejó de lado eso y empezaron a entrenar también los distintos tipos de artes marciales que le enseñaba Medaka a los chicos incluyendo a Zenkichi que ellos lo aprendieron como si una esponja absorbiera el agua.

-"Wow, Medaka, sabes muchos estilos, gracias"- agradecía el saiyajin sonriendo a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil que ella solo sonrió cálidamente.

-"De nada, gracias a ti por descubrir mi problema con los animales, no sabía que el ki es un importante ya que si eso es lo que pasaba, entonces me ayudaste en todo este tiempo a tener una paz en mi misma como también, pero daré todo de mí para controlar el Ki" – dijo la peli azul con fuegos en los ojos de determinación que Zenkichi ya sabía esa faceta de su amiga de la infancia y mentalmente agradeció a Gokú por haber venido a este mundo.

-"Nah, no es para tanto, tú eres alguien especial para mí al igual que las chicas, mis amigos de mi mundo, eso es lo que más quiero"- dijo el saiyajin que el corazón de Medaka y las chicas quedaron muy conmovida, más para la peli azul que veía que él está siempre ahí para ella como a las demás.

-"Gracias Gokú, eres alguien muy especial para mí también"- reveló Medaka con una sonrisa que quería acercarse al saiyajin, pero por cosa del destino, se tropezó por el cansancio y cayó en los duros pectorales del saiyajin que éste la interceptó para que no se cayera, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil se sintió protegida y segura en los brazos del saiyajin que ella miró los ojos ónix de ese hombre que entró a su vida hace casi un mes atrás, ella miró los labios de Gokú y unas ganas de tocar sus labios con la de él, pero cuando estaba a punto de acercarse peligrosamente al saiyajin, se oyó un "ejem" sacando del trance a Medaka que ella miró al causante y era nada menos que Esdeath que miró con una linda sonrisa pero un aura oscura detrás de ella al igual que Akame, Leone y Momoyo, Zenkichi se alejó un poquito ya que se dio cuenta de lo locas que son las compañeras de entrenamientos de Gokú, ya que recordó que cada chica de la academia quería acercarse a su amigo para hablar, ellas las amenazaban ahuyentando a las chicas y a los chicos que querían cortejarlas a ellas, como también recordó que un día, Esdeath casi se fue a un duelo a muerte con las tres chicas ya que ella, por lo que le vio, la peli celeste se quería pasar de lista estando casi desnuda, o sea con unas lencerías muy pero muy reveladora que le sacó un hilo de sangre en su nariz, con el objetivo de sentarse en el regazo de Gokú a solas y hacer cosas pervertidas que casi se armó una batalla campal o peor aún, una casi civil war entre chicas locas por el amor a Gokú y Medaka, su amiga va por ese camino, solo falta la detonante y se arma una guerra peor que las guerras que pasó en Japón, ahora en la escena de Gokú que tiene firme entre sus brazos a Medaka que se estaba acercando peligrosamente al saiyajin, ella sudada, su escote en su dogi que mostraba el sudor en sus pechos que la hacía ver muy sensualona, pero el ejem por parte de una sonrisa fingida de Esdeath las sacó de su trance para mirar a la chica y la peli celeste dijo.

-"Espero que no te haya pasado nada o no te hayas cansado del entrenamiento, Kaichou"- lo dijo con algo de veneno la última palabra Esdeath que Medaka se percató de eso.

-"Medaka, ¿puedes ponerte de pie?"- preguntó un saiyajin preocupado que la presidenta del consejo estudiantil se recompuso y algo sonrojada dijo.

-"Si, Gokú-san, ahora vamos a nuestras casas para vestirnos e ir a la escuela, pero no quiero que se escabullan con Gokú y destruyan el baño, ¿quedó claro?"- dijo una Medaka con voz de mando a las cuatros chicas mirándolo con rivalidad y rayos saliendo de sus ojos ya que ella no se dejaría intimidar por esas locas enamoradas de Gokú.

-"Claro que sí, kaichou"- dijo Momoyo con veneno en su voz al igual que Akame que dijo con el mismo tono que la otra peli negra.

-"Si, Kaichou, no destruiremos la casa que nos prestaste"-

-"Si Kaichou, no trataré de follar, digo, de bañarme con Gokú-kun"- dijo leone con el mismo tono de voz con veneno que todas se miraron con rayos ya que a este paso, Medaka caerá bajo los encantos de su amado y cada vez se está hacendo difícil la pelea de quién será la primera en quitarle esa inocencia o más que todo, quieren violar al saiyajin salvajemente contra el muro, pero…

"Roaaaaaarrrrrrrr" el estómago de Gokú rugió como un león que las chicas dejaron de mirarse y miraron a Gokú que estaba rascándose la cabeza con algo de vergüenza que Zenkichi se acercó y dijo.

-"Veo que tienes hambres, hay que irnos ya que se nos hará tarde para la escuela"- el rubio hizo que la tensión desapareciera por ahora entre las chicas más su amiga.

-"Tienes razón Zenkichi, hay que ir a desayunar"- dijo el saiyajin que las demás asintieron y Medaka se ofreció como cocinera que las demás también se ofrecieron ya que en los últimos días, Esdeath, Akame, Leone, Momoyo se dieron cuenta que si quieren ganarse la atención de Gokú, tenía que cocinarle y vaya que entrenaron esa faceta ya que Medaka desde que pasó el tema del animal aquella vez, las ganaba pero por mucho, ella aparte de pelear, sabe cocinar muy rico y eso se está ganando a Gokú poco a poco y en las últimas semanas, las cuatros empezaron a entrenar en el club de cocina de Hakoniwa que dejaron con sorpresa y felicidad a la presidenta y sus integrantes de ese club y así pasó el desayuno sin mayores incidentes, bueno Leone casi cumple con bañarse con Gokú desnuda casi armándose el Bardo o la casi tercera guerra mundial si no fuera por Gokú que las calmó y Medaka poniendo orden en la casa ya que quería tener la casa intacta antes de que Gokú y las demás se fueran a otro mundo que Medaka está pensando seriamente irse con Gokú o no irse.

Una vez que Medaka hizo sus mandatos como Zenkichi poner en su lugar a unos opositores de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil como también que Gokú se comió el pastel y los refrigerios que Medaka preparó al invitar a sus opositores pero no vinieron por lo que pasó con Zenkichi, o sea para no seguir con el relleno, las cosas pasaron de lo más normal, pero hay algo que Medaka está sintiendo cosas por Gokú y eso las "compañeras" de Gokú lo saben y decidieron poner carta en el asunto poniéndose más agresiva, o sea, en estos días que pasaron, entrenaron más duro para ser la primera ante Gokú pero Medaka poco a poco se está integrando a la lista o a ahí va de las enamoradas del saiyajin.

Un día la presidenta del club de Judo invitó a la señorita Medaka pidiendo su ayuda para escoger al sucesor del dicho club, entonces Medaka llamó al grupo para decir.

-"Me llegó una carta de la presidenta del club de Judo, ella está por retirarse y necesita de nuestra ayuda para escoger al sucesor, ¿Quién ayuda?"-

-"Zenkichi y yo podríamos ir"- dijo Gokú que su amigo el rubio asintió aprobando los dichos del discípulo de kami sama, pero como ya sabemos, cuando hablo de agresividad por parte de Esdeath, Akame, Leone y Momoyo es cuando Medaka dice.

-"Entonces también voy ya que conozco a la presidenta del club de judo y requiere de mi presencia ahí"- entonces al ver que Medaka quiere hacer una jugada maestra con Gokú, entonces.

-"Yo también iré para solucionar este tema con Gokú"- dijo una peli celeste de forma determinada.

-"Si la desvergonzada de Esdeath va, yo también voy"- dijo Akame de forma normal y con determinación causando que Esdeath la mire con furia pero…

-"No dejaré que hagan de las suyas con Mi Gokú, yo también iré"- Dijo la nieta de Kawakami Tenshin con miradas de rivalidad hacia sus rivales y ya es hora de ponerse territorial ya que a este paso, Medaka se suma al grupo que en la academia las llamaron las locas de amor del consejo estudiantil.

-"Ah, ¿si?, quiero saber cómo lo hace nuestra querida presidenta del consejo estuadiantil con mi querido Gokú, yo también voy"- fueron las palabras de Leone mirando al grupo de chicas con rivalidad lanzándose rayos con la vista incluyendo Medaka que poco a poco sintió que debe pelear por Gokú, Zenkichi le susurró algo a Gokú que éste solo asintió, él iba a decir algo pero…

-"Está bien, mientras más que nos ayuden, mejor"- dijo una Medaka con la sonrisa forzada ya que estando las chicas discutiendo no llegaría a ningún lado, pero para seguir con en los suyo, llevó a Gokú tomándolo de la mano para ir corriendo junto a él dejando a las chicas pasmadas, pero para calentar la cosa, Zenkichi solo dijo:

-"Vaya, al parecer la presidenta le gusta a Gokú-san"- esas palabras del rubio retumbó en la sádica, la estoica, la rubia con pechos grandes y la adicta a las batallas hasta que volvieron a la realidad.

-"Esto no se va a quedar así"- exclamaron al mismo tiempo las compañeras de entrenamiento de Gokú para salir corriendo a por la peli azul y el joven discípulo de Kami-sama y Mr. Popo, el rubio solo salió a caminar de forma tranquila dirigiéndose al club de Judo cuya capitana es una chica peliverde corta llamada Nekomi Nabeshima que es la causante de la petición.

UNA VEZ EN EL CLUB DE JUDO….

Gokú y Medaka fueron los primeros en llegar al club de Judo, cuando entraron al lugar, vieron a varias personas, hombres y mujeres entrenando con un dogi de pelea color blanco opaco y un cinturón negro, pero la capitana de dicho club se percató de que la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, iba a decir algo pero llegaron cuatros chicas más que se les apodaron "las locas del amor del consejo estudianti" abriendo de golpe mientras que más atrás, llegó Zenkichi acompañado por Shiranui.

-"Así que llegaron más los del consejo estudiantil, las llamadas "locas del amor", Vaya Medaka, pensé que era mentira, pero es real eso y todo por culpa del nuevo que tienes todavía tomada la mano, presidenta del consejo estudiantil"- dijo la peli verde capitana del club de Judo que las las waifus por excelencia de Gokú miraron a Medaka de forma peligrosa y cuando Zenkichi iba a hacerle un gesto a su amigo el ingenuo Gokú que soltara la mano de la presidenta para evitar una casi world war intento numero #100, un tipo con un dogi de pelea y un cinturón negro, cabellera rubia larga lacio miró a ese hombre indigno tomando la mano de su amor platónico y decidió intervenir.

-"Oye tú cabeza de palmera hechicero de mujeres, quita tus sucias manos de la hermosa kurokami Medaka"- dijo el chico de forma enojada a lo que las chicas iban a decir algo pero…

-"Kouki Akune, debes ser más formal con los invitados"- dijo la peli verde de nombre Nekomi que Gokú se soltó de Medaka para decepción de ella ya que él le hizo caso al gesto de Zenkichi.

-"A lo que estamos, ¿me ayudarán a elegir al próximo capitán del club de Judo?"-preguntó Nekomi con una normal a lo que Medaka asintió y dijo.

-"Si, entonces vamos por cada uno, Gokú, Zenkichi"- el saiyajin y el rubio con partes negras asintieron a las palabras de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil que se pusieron en la arena de entrenamiento en donde iban a elegir al sucesor de Nekomi por medio de una pelea, entonces pasó uno y Zenkichi le hizo un gesto a Gokú para que viera como se hace lo básico del judo que el discípulo de kami-sama asintió ya que en peleas aprende rápido las técnicas de combate.

Zenkichi se enfrentó al primer contrincante, entonces uno de los seleccionados por Nekomi se puso al frente y ambos empezaron a pelear usando las artes del Judo como tomar por los hombros al tipo y darle una media vuelta cosa que Zenkichi hizo lo mismo y ganó la primera parte, ahora con Gokú que captó todo y el oponente en frente e hizo lo mismo que Zenkichi y ganó ese combate amistoso, ahora salió una chica y ese fue el turno de Momoyo Kawakami que se puso un dogi de pelea dejando un escote abultado tal y como lo hace Medaka para cierto propósito, entonces la chica enfrentó a la pelinegra y perdió por paliza ya que la adicta a las peleas ya sabía ese arte marcial y ganó, entonces así pasó con las demás chicas al igual que Medaka y Gokú pero falta uno….

-"Yo seré el que me ganaré el título de capitán del equipo de Judo para ganarme el corazón de Medaka"- dijo un Akune con voz determinada y las chicas de Gokú le dieron palabras de apoyo para que sedujera a Medaka, pero como Medaka las miró con rayos a sus rivales, decidió jugar su carta maestra.

-"Gokú, es tu turno y prueba si Akune es el indicado para ser el capitán del club de Judo"- fue la asignación de la peli azul que las chicas que venían con Gokú miró con veneno a su nueva rival no oficial por el amor del saiyajin porque sabe que su amado acepta cualquier desafío y hace lo posible para ganar, el mencionado asintió y se puso al frente de Akune que Medaka dijo.

-"que al conteo de tres Strikes es el que gana, empiecen"- dijo una Nekomi que Akune agarró a Gokú descuidado y lo dio vuelta con algo de esfuerzo dando el primer punto para Akune, el saiyajin se puso de pie para darle una sonrisa a su rival.

-"Oye eres muy habilidoso pero esta vez ganaré"- Akune lo miró con desprecio, pero el saiyajin hizo el mismo movimiento de Akune le dio en el primer Round y le ganó, dando el punto al discípulo de Kami-sama dejando enojado al rubio de palabras bonitas.

-"Maldito suertudo, esta vez ganaré"- error al decir esas palabras el rubio ya que Gokú usó otra táctica que dejó sorprendido al rubio y ese punto es para Gokú.

-"Esta vez ganaré aKuno"- dijo el saiyajin de forma errónea que el rubio le salió una vena y exclamó.

-"Es kouki Akune maldito cabeza de palmera roba mujeres"- y con eso se lanzó a Gokú con toda sus fuerzas que él mencionado discípulo de Kami-sama hizo un movimiento que mandó a volar a Akune hacia arriba y caer al suelo duro dando por ganador a Son Gokú siendo felicitada por Medaka dándole un cálido abrazo que Gokú se puso feliz ya que sintió lo mismo cuando las chicas lo abrazaron por primera vez en distinta situaciones "Se siente bien el abrazo de Medaka-chan" pensó Gokú mientras que las chicas hicieron lo mismo cayendo encima de medaka y Gokú que sacó una gota de sudor en Nekomi y Zenkichi un Facepalm, Akune celoso a más no poder, Shiranui sacó fotos para sus recuerdos "Qué kawai" pensó mientras comía un Donuts y así terminó la estadía en el club de Judo sin un digno sucesor que la peli verde no tuvo otra opción que seguir por un tiempo más hasta que encuentre a uno/a adecuado para ese puesto.

Al día siguiente después de dos intentos de matarse entre chicas llamadas las locas del amor contra una no oficial, vemos a un Akune en el consejo estudiantil mirándose al espejo para ver cómo se veía con la banda en su antehombro, como también el uniforme masculino del consejo estudiantil, "Me veo bien así, entrando al consejo, podré ganarme a Medaka-san con hechos para demostrar que soy mejor que ese idiota pelos de puntas llamado Son Gokú, mi nuevo rival a vencer.

-"Vaya al parecer te gusta verte mucho en el espejo Akune-san"- fue la voz de Zenkichi que sacó de sus pensamientos al ex integrante del equipo de Judo que miró al rubio con negro con algo de enojo.

-"¿ah, si?, ¿Por qué llevas un suerter azul debajo de tu chaqueta?"- preguntó enojado el rubio ya que descubrieron su pequeño fetiche.

-"Oye, ¿Qué te pasa?, mi sueter azul me da un estilo rebelde"- dijo el Zenkichi algo enojado a su nuevo compañero del consejo estudiantil, el tipo iba a responder pero…

-"Hola, estamos reunidos aquí, tenemos un problema que solucionar"- dijo una Medaka con su abanico mientras se dirigía al asiento pidiendo a Gokú que se siente primero en su asiento, Gokú sin saber las intenciones de Medaka mientras que las chicas como Esdeath, Akame, Leone y Momoyo miraban con sospechas ya que la pelea por el amor de su vida se está intensificando por Medaka que poco a poco está cayendo en el encanto del discípulo de Kami-sama, una vez que Gokú se sentó en el asiento de la presidenta del consejo, Zenkichi miró esto y se dijo "Esto no me va a gustar" ya que conociendo a su amiga, está cayendo en el amor por su amigo que llegó hace ya más de un mes pero él no quejaba, lo que pasaba era la se va a armar ya que las compañeras de Gokú están frente a frente mirando a la peliazul con celos más que todos y ganas de armar una guerra "Espero que Medaka no haga algo de qué arrepentirse, entonces ocurrió lo peor, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil se sentó en el regazo de Gokú, cuando las chicas iban a armar un escándalo, Gokú dijo.

-"Medaka, ¿por qué te sientas encima de mí?"- lo preguntó de forma inocente que Medaka solo sacó una linda risita al ver lo ingenuo que es su interés amoroso.

-"Pues, me siento más cómoda así, ¿acaso esto te molesta?"- preguntó con un puchero sonrojada que ya estaba provocando un aura de destrucción en las cuatros waifus por excelencia que Momoyo iba a increpar a la perfeccionista pero…

-"Ah, ya veo, no, no me molesta ya que es lo mismo que me pedía Esde, Akame, Leone y Momoyo cuando estaban a solas conmigo pero…"- no pudo terminar sus palabras ya que fue interrumpido por Zenkichi ya que Akune estaba echando fuego de los celos.

-"Medaka al punto, ¿Qué problemas tenemos que solucionar?"- preguntó el amigo de la infancia de Medaka a lo que la mencionada responde mientras miraba con una sonrisa arrogante a las demás que querína hacer lo mismo que la peli azul.

-"El problemas es que nos han llegados varias cartas de los clubes estudiantiles para el aumento de dinero para sus recursos ya que el presupuesto de la academia no alcanza para aumentar los recursos a cada club, debemos hacer algo"- fue la respuesta de la hermosa y perfeccionista presidenta del consejo estudiantil mientras que Gokú para asujetar a Medaka lo hizo por la cintura que sacó un sonrisa en ella provocando a las demás chicas que ya estaban preparando para la cacería de una peli azul que se está pasando de lista frente a sus narices, pero…

-"¿Qué tal si hacemos un concurso?, que el club que gane, se gana el aumento de recurso"- dijo un Akune dejando de lados los celos ya que quería ganarse a Medaka desde cero.

-"Muy buena idea Akune-san, eres de buen provecho a Medaka-chan"- dijo el saiyajin alabando al rubio dejando sonrojada a la peli azul por el honorífico.

-"Si, para arrebatarte de ella de ti, idiota cabeza de….."- no pudo terminar sus palabras ya que dos chicas una ´sádica y una adicta a las batallas miraon al rubio con cara de "una palabras más en contra de mi Gokú, te castro" que dejó al mencionado con miedo al ver lo peligrosa que son no solo ellas sino las otras dos también.

-"Bueno, pero ¿qué concurso deberíamos hacer?"- preguntó algo dudoso Zenkichi a lo que Leone se le ocurrió una idea para decir.

-"¿Qué tal la piscina grande del club de natación?, podríamos hacer el concurso ahí, ¿no?"- las chicas miraron con sospechas a la rubia tetona, bueno en la mente de Leone, ella se decía "Aprovecharé de estrenar mi bikini para mi Gokú" pensó la rubia de forma digamos no tan puras, pero a pesar de las sospechas de las demás incluyendo una presidenta del consejo estudiantil, es una buena idea y pensándolo bien, las chicas se dijeron que si Gokú iba a estar ahí, entonces, un recuerdo de hace algunos meses atrás en que Gokú ganó en el desafío del altar del nepe en las que Momoyo, Esdeath, Akame y Leone ya estaban planeando hacer sus cositas como por ejemplo, la sádica, ella recordó que tiene el mejor cuerpazo del grupo, bueno Leone le hace pelea, pero al final la sádica gana por ahora, entonces ella se dijo "Yo + Bikini atrevido= sensualidad" pero recordó que su amado es muy inocente y decidió guardar ese bikini para otra ocasión, más privado, bueno las demás eran algo parecido, pero Medaka digamos que es la más pura de los pensamientos ya que ella ya estaba organizando el evento del concurso acuático, entonces se puso de pie saliendo del regazo del discípulo de Kami-sama.

-"Si, un concurso acuático, organizaremos todos la otra semana y el ganador se lleva el aumento de recurso de su club"- las chica y los demás asintieron a las palabras de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, pero Gokú no entendía pero le pareció interesante y así pasó la semana con la misma rutina, Medaka, Zenkichi y ahora Akune están entrenando para hacerse más fuerte y Medaka sabía muy bien que el tiempo pasa volando y debe decidir si se debe ir o no con Gokú ya que sus sentimientos por pelear a su lado, como también ese sentimiento de pelear por ser la primera mujer en quitarle esa inocencia está más intenso para ella, pero debe pagar un precio, su familia y amigos para estar con quien está teniendo esos sentimientos.

Pasó la semana, el día llegó, todos los clubes estudiantiles de hakoniwa se enteraron del concurso y el premio si ganaban, decidieron inscribirse y así se presentaron mientras que Shiranui y otra chica iban a ser las juezas como también las comentaristas del concurso, entonces las cosas pasaron así…

Zenkichi está presentando el concurso como también las reglas a seguir, pero lo que más destacaban de ese concurso, son cinco chicas, con bikinis algo atrevido, Esdeath lleva uno blanco que resalta su infartante figura dejando con hemorragias nasales a los chicos pero ella no les hizo caso, Akame lleva uno de color rojo que la hacía ver muy linda, pero Leone se puso uno amarillo muy atrevido que solo se cubría los pezones de sus grandes pechos y sus partes íntimas en la parte inferior y caminaba como si nada ya que no les importaba a los pervertidos sino que Gokú se fije en ella, Momoyo, un bikini negro y su figura casi rivalizando con el Esdeath pero rivaliza con Leone, Medaka, bueno, ella lleva el mismo bikini en la serie original pero igual se rikolina, pero Gokú solo lleva puesto un short corto suelto hasta las rodillas pero resaltaba mucho su físico, no había ningún rastro de grasa en su cuerpo que causó celos en la parte masculina de la academia, admiración en otra parte y en las féminas, se los dejo a su imaginación ya que saben cuál sería su reacción, Medaka se sonrojó un poco por el físico de su interés amoroso, ella se acercó y dijo.

-"Gokú, ¿Cómo me veo?"- el saiyajin miró a la peli azul con la mano en su barbilla y dijo.

-"mmmmm, ¿bien?"- Medaka solo sonrió ya que sabía de su inocencia pero…

-"Gokú, ¿Cómo me veo?"- fueron las palabras de la rubia que el mencionado miró de arriba hacia abajo y con una sonrisa dijo.

-"Nada mal, Leone, pero, parece como si de Hilos está hecho"- la rubia sonrió con picardía, se acercó a su amado y le susurró algo al oído.

-"Cuando gane mi premio, será solo crema en vez de mi bikini"- Gokú no entendió a qué se refería la rubia con eso, pero dejó eso de lado ya que sus compañeras casi se arman una batalla campal en pleno concurso por lo atrevida que es Leone y le decían que debe cumplir con el trato del desafío que les impuso su amado, pero Gokú las calmó y las cosas volvieron a la normalidad, Medaka se acercó al estrado y dijo estas palabras a los participantes.

-"Antes de empezar con el concurso, quiero que se diviertan y que la pasen bien, eso sí, todos participamos o no habrá banquete, pero eso no es todo lo quiero decir…"- dijo una Medaka determinada que Akune y su mejor amigo miraron con algo de curiosidad de lo que va a decir la mencionada al igual que Gokú y las chicas que están detrás de su amado para escuchar lo que quería decir su futura rival en el amor del saiyajin.

-"Que el club que gane al consejo estudiantil, no solo ganará el aumento de recursos para su club sino más recursos de mi bolsillo"- fueron las palabras de Medaka que dejaron más motivado al grupo de estudiantes de cada club, entonces cuando el concurso empezó, el primer juego consistía en encestar balones que se encuentran en lo más profundo de la piscina olímpica en la cual Medaka, Esdeath y Momoyo empezaron a hacer lo suyo y encestaban cada bola de su color ganando diez punto por pelota encestada hasta que terminó el tiempo y las chicas se dieron cuenta que quedaron en el segundo lugar y en el primero, un trío que son parte del club de natación, ellos decían que el dinero lo es todo dejando sorprendido al discípulo de Kami-sama ya que vio el riesgo que hicieron y lo peligroso de sus maniobras bajo el agua, pero decidió seguir mirando hasta que llegó su turno en recoger Anguila junto a Medaka que ella está feliz de recoger a esos anfibios sin que ellos se alejen y todo gracia a Gokú que la ayudó a controlar su poder por el ki y su paz interior, ella con el peli negro disfrutaba de ese concurso pero al final empataron con el grupo de Judo compuesto de Nekomi y sus secuaces, asi que después de todos los concursos acuáticos como también, el tablero de los primeros lugares estaban así y por poca diferencia, primero el club de Natación, segundo el consejo estudiantil y tercero el club de Judo, el juego final consistía en atrapar la bandera del contrincante en el agua apoyado por dos compañeros y el grupo que atrape más banderas es el que gana por un tiempo límite de cinco minutos, entonces pasó lo siguiente…

-"Yo Mogana Kikaijima, ganaré todo el dinero que es lo más valioso que mi vida"- dijo una chica de cabello castaño vestida con un traje de baño deportivo a lo que Gokú solo negó con la cabeza e iba a decir algo pero Medaka se lo negó, él miró a la presidenta y ella con cara de "Yo me haré cargo" y con esas palabras, fue a hacerle frente a los chicos del club de natación.

NDA: Eso pasó tal cual en la historia original, Medaka al rescate de la chica y un discurso de la vida. Pero…

-"Valoras la vida que tienes por delante y puedes juntar todo el dinero cuidando tu vida"- esas palabras dejó más sorprendido al grupo de natación que su sueño era llenar la piscina olímpica con dinero, pero los que ganaron el aumento de recursos fueron los del club de Judo mientras que Medaka, Zenkichi y Akune peleaban contra Kikaijima y sus compañeros.

Han pasado ya casi dos meses y medio, más de 500 sugerencias con éxito, el cuarto lleno de flores de todo tipo, Medaka más cerca de Gokú, las chicas como Esdeath, Momoyo, Akame y Leone más atrevida y más fuerte al entrenar día a día con Gokú pero la pregunta es ¿será rival para Piccolo?, eso está por verse, pero vale decir que aparte de reclutar a Kikaijima como tesorera del consejo estudiantil, las cosas se están volviendo normales a excepción de una chica del consejo disciplinario que se quiso pasar por lista no solo con Medaka sino con todas las chicas incluyendo la peli castaño, bueno hasta ahí las cosas fueron buenas pero…

Mientras que Gokú iba corriendo a la academia con Zenkichi ya que se atrasaron en el pedido de compras por cortesía de Medaka, Esdeath, Akame, pero después de que pasó todo, las cosas se pusieron abajo cuando una sala del club de música estaba llenos de agujero y un niño con cara de psicópata pidió una toalla a la chica de su consejo mientras Medaka miraba con seriedad la situación siendo acompañada por Esdeath.

-"¿por qué hiciste eso?"- dijo la presidenta del club estudiantil a ese niño llamado Unzen que es el presidente del consejo disciplinario que él solo sonreía de forma sádica.

-"Están restringiendo las reglas de no hacer ruido en la academia"- fueron las palabras de ese niño que parecía que está abrigado.

-"Pero era el club de Música de la academia y venía a solucionar esto de forma pacífica"- fue lo que dijo la chica algo enojada pero Esdeath miraba esto de forma indiferente ya que querían comer chimichangas y ver esa película llamado Deadpool 2 y eso es el pedido que traía Gokú y Zenkichi.

-"Pero eso no importa, envié a mis hombres a lastimar a tus secuaces, pero los perdonaré si tú aceptas ser mi esposa presidenta Medaka"- dijo Unzen de forma más sádica dejando asqueada a la sádica por excelencia y de mejor físico vestido con el mismo traje que le pasó Medaka o que lleva vestido ella.

-"No creas que puedan los tuyos herir a alguien del consejo"- Medaka dijo mirando de forma arrogante al niño ese, iba a decir algo, pero se abrió una puerta…

-"Así que él mando a sus idiotas a hacernos daños, que patéticos que son"- dijo una Momoyo cargando a un tipo que tenía una bicicleta en su cabeza mientras que Leone se llevó a otro, Akame y kikaijima solo llevan a la chica que los arrojó a Unzen que él enojado sacó unas bolas de color del porte de un caramelo y se los lanzó al grupo, Medaka iba a hacer algo pero….

Gokú está llegando a toda velocidad a la sala en donde estaban las chicas y cuando llegó a la puerta, sintió que el tiempo se detuvo al ver a ese niños lanzar todas esas bolas de colores a sus compañeras de entrenamiento… se recordó de la habilidad de Esdeath y se le olvidó aumentar su ki para no verse afectado pero él si limitó a sonreír sin abrir sus labios y se congeló el tiempo por un rato.

Esdeath logró usar su teigu para detener el tiempo y las bombas de Unzen se quedó ahí estático, entonces lo primero que hizo, sacó las bombas y las envió al cielo lejos de la academia con su fuerza y se puso estático como también sacar todas las bombas del bolsillo del chico y se dio cuenta que su traje es a prueba de golpe y bombas como también hilos muy potentes que le hacía recordar a la Teigu de un peli verde llamado Lubbock, pero eran en menor escala la de Unzen, entonces lo dejó vacío sin su arsenal, tocó sus puntos vitales para dejarlo inmóvil al menos por media hora para que lo tranquilicen al menos, pero antes de que se terminara su tiempo, vio a Gokú en la puerta del salón con una media sonrisa y se dio cuenta que él ya sabía de su técnica, se le ocurrió algo a la sádica peli celeste con los ojos azules muy hermoso, se acercó de forma muy sensual, abrazó a su amor alrededor de su cuello y besó de forma muy apasionante al saiyajin quieto y cuando pasó el minuto el tiempo volvió a la normalidad, Unzen quedó inmovilizado, Medaka algo sorprendida pero las demás como Akame, Leone ya sabían lo que había pasado y miraron a Esdeath dándole un apasionado beso al saiyajin y ella puso una pierna en la cintura de Gokú de forma descarada dejando con humos de los celos a Momoyo como también a las dos chicas que son del mismo mundo que la sádica de ojos azules, pero Medaka hizo un "ejem" que el beso Francés de Esdeath a Gokú cesó sacando un hilo de saliva en la pareja, la peli celeste miró con una sonrisa de triunfo a Medaka y Gokú quedando algo embobado por ese beso.

-"¿me puedes decir que es lo estás haciendo con Mi GOKÚ?"- preguntó una Medaka conteniendo de lanzarse hacia la sádica para hacer lo mismo con el discípulo de Kami-sama.

-"Bueno les salvé mi vida con el poder de mi Teigu y no veo el nombre tuyo en la frente de Mi Gokú"- respondió Esdeath a Medaka que Akame casi le dio el instinto asesino de pelear con la peliceleste pero fue detenido por Leone que ella se está conteniendo no solo en lanzarse contra Esdeath sino quitarle la inocencia de Gokú ahí mismo, Momoyo digamos que estaba entre furiosa y excitada ya que no vería con malos ojos un trío, pero ella sería la primera en ser follada por Gokú de forma hardcore en una habitación cerrada durante dos semanas hasta dejarlo seco, y cuando estaban a punto de armarse la grande, Akune intervino y dijo.

-"Si quieren pelear háganlo en otro lado y en barro ya que tenemos un problema aquí"- exclamó el rubio mientras que Medaka se calmó dejando de lado eso para acercarse al niño problema con delirio de disciplinador.

-"Todos ustedes son unos monstruos al igual que tú Medaka, ¿crees que ser alguien con fuerza sobrenatural encajaremos en este mundo?, bah los humanos son nada más que ser disciplinado"- dijo el chico dejando seria a Medaka que ella solo dijo.

-"Monstruo o no, somos personas"-

-"Pero ellos te rechazarán y cuando necesites ayudas de ellos, no te la darán porque eres un monstruo, jajajajajajaj"- ese comentario de Unzen dejó mal a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, por primera vez no tuvo argumento, ella iba a dejar en su lugar a ese malcriado mimado, pero alguien le tocó el hombro, es nada menos que Son Gokú, Unzen iba a decir algo pero un golpecito lo dejó noqueado por cortesía de Zenkichi.

-"Medaka, eres una persona que quiere lo mejor a los demás sin pensar en nada a cambio, te pareces mucho a mí en eso, quiero que no cambies eso y nunca estarás sola, nos tienes a nosotros y tus amigos que hiciste en la escuela"- fueron las palabras del saiyajin que dejó con algo de impacto a Medaka, algo que en su corazón dice no dejar a este hombre y luchar junto a esas locas del amor, entonces recuerdos salió de ella cuando se reunió con Gokú pensando que es un mujeriego hechicero de mujeres hasta que lo conoció más, él le ayudó al trato de los animales como también a mejorar la escuelas y entrenar juntos, como hacer nuevos amigos hasta estas palabras que le dijo él, entonces ella sacó la sonrisa más cálida y sincera al saiyajin que lo abrazó y paf, otro beso dejando más quemada a las demás diciéndose "Rayos otra con quien pelear, ¿Cuántas más serán Gokú?, tu inocencia atrae y hechos, pero no te culpo, eres diferentes a los demás" pensaron Esdeath, Akame, Leone y Momoyo, Zenkichi se dio cuenta que su amiga se irá de este mundo junto a Gokú pero él no se quejaba ya que sabían que iban a venir de nuevo y eso lo tranquilizó ya que su amigo es fuerte y protector de los suyos.

-"¿Ya dejaste de besar a Gokú Medaka?"- dijo una sonriente Leone que su aura es más oscuro que el ano, digo que la noche misma porque otra cayó en las redes de Gokú y está dispuesta a luchar por el amor de él, si, Medaka Kurokami es la quinta integrante de las llamadas Locas del amor por Son Gokú y cuando Medaka dejó de besar al mencionado, ella solo sonrió aun abrazando al saiyajin, ella solo dijo.

-"Pelearé por él ya que seré la primera"- de forma firme y poniendo la cabeza de su amor en sus encantos que casi causó una Civil War 2 pero…

-"Oigan… ¿no íbamos a comer Chimichangas y ver Deadpool 2?"- dijo un Zenkichi que Gokú se zafó de Medaka y casi morir ahogados por los pechos de ella, dijo…

-"Si, es cierto, quiero comer Chimichangas con Sushi y Tacos"- Akune asintió ya que se dio cuenta que ya perdió frente a Gokú pero que se le puede hacer, el grupo de hombres se pusieron unos bigotes y se fueron a ver la película en el consejo estudiantil mientras que las waifus por excelencia del saiyajin solo suspiraron para irse de la sala no antes de mirarse con rayos con la mirada para decir "Será mío" y así terminó la estancia de Gokú en Medaka…..

FIN DEL CAPITULO….

NDA: no lo quise alargar más ya que la primera temporada fue algo aburrido y sin tanta acción, no hice abnormal por el bardo que se armaría por la sorpresita que me encontré en cuanto a versus, eso, pero si quieren lo puedo hacer después de la saga de Freezer pero con las waifus ya que sería el relleno mientras que el saiyajin vuelve a la Tierra de Namek y bueno de verdad lamento el cambio de rumbo desde este capítulo pero para compensarlo haré un dos o tres por uno…. Y uno de esos es Saya de HOTD y dos waifus más de otro mundo, o sea las fijas fijas… son Medaka, Esdeath, Akame, Leone, Momoyo, Saeko Bujusima, Rei Miyamoto y Shizuka, Alice será la oni-chan del kokun…


	13. Chapter 13

NDA: He vuelto despues de 88 años de no escribir este fics, quiero darle al menos un final del torneo de forma digna y alto bardo antes de que nos vayamos por una misión más llamado HOTD..

Pd: gracias por ser paciente conmigo por mis errores que cometo en la redacción.

Sin más, empecemos…

Capítulo 13: "El torneo, una promesa y…"

-"Ufffff, qué gran viaje hemos hecho, ¿verdad?"- dijo un Gokú muy emocionado de volver a su mundo estando en el templo sagrado para voltear a ver a las chicas arrodilladas porque le está costando respirar un poco ya que están en el templo de Kami-sama.

-"¿Chicas, qué les pas…? … ya veo, deben respirar lentamente"- instruyó el saiyajin a las demás chicas cosa que lo hicieron de forma inmediata, se pusieron de pie y Medaka miró a su amado con una sonrisa amorosa.

-"Vaya Gokú-kun, así que entrenaste en esa condición durante cuatro años, eso es algo… único"- fueron las palabras hermosa peli azul a Gokú con una sonrisa encantadora que éste solo se rascó la nuca con una sonrisa.

-"Solo quería seguir siendo fuerte para enfrentar al hijo de Piccolo"- fueron las palabras del saiyajin de forma despreocupada que las demás solo sonrieron a las palabras de su amado pero…

-"Hasta que al fin llegaste, Son Gokú"- fue la voz firme, una lleno de sabiduría que oyeron las chicas que el azabache solo se limitó a saludar a su maestro junto a su asistente.

-"Hola Kami-sama, hice lo que me recomendaste y vaya que son muy fuertes ellas"- dijo el saiyajin emocionado que sus "compañeras" solo quedaron encantadas por los halagos de sus amado Gokú pero dejaron eso de lado y miraron a Kami-sama que irradiaba respeto, un hombre lleno de sabiduría como también de poder respetable.

-"Así que usted es Kami-sama, el creador de las esferas del Dragón, ¿Verdad?"- preguntó una Akame de forma cuidadosa y con respeto hacia el guardián de la Tierra que éste solo asintió sin decir nada, entonces Akame, Leone y para sorpresa de ellas dos, Esdeath se arrodillaron en señal de respeto hacia el Namek que Esdeath dijo.

-"Gracias por hacer que nuestro mundo llegue a la normalidad, Kami-sama"- el Namek solo sonrió de forma paternal haciendo un gesto que se pongan de pie y dijo.

-"No se preocupen, cuando se usan las esferas del Dragón para bien, el equilibrio de la Tierra vuelve a su lugar y gracias por el respeto que me tienen, no como cierto azabache que tengo al frente"- dijo el Namek en tono de broma haciendo que el mencionado ponga un puchero algo ofendido pero se le pasó y presentó a sus "compañeras".

-"Kami-sama ellas son mis compañeras de entrenamientos"- presentó Gokú a sus "compañeras" que ellas se presentaron en señal de respeto.

-"Mi nombre es Akame"- dijo la pelinegra estoica pero en su mente "Futura Son Akame" pensó.

-"Un gusto, Soy Leone"- dijo la rubia tetona con una reverencia "y la primera en acostarme con Gokú" pensó con una sonrisa pícara porque lo quiere hacer con ansias con Gokú.

-"Mi nombre es Esdeath"- se presentó la peli celeste sádica por excelencia en señal de reverencia "y Futura Son Esdeath" fue el pensamiento de la ex general imperial y líder de los "Jaeger"

-"Un gusto Kami-sama, mi nombre es Kawakami Momoyo"- se presentó en señal de respeto la adicta a las peleas sin el atrevimiento de desafiar al hombre que envió a su amado a su mundo y para qué decir que ella pensó "La madre de los hijos de Gokú".

-"Un gusto Kami-sama, soy Kurokami Medaka, la futura esposa de Gokú y madre de sus cachorritos"- se presentó de forma majestuosa la peli azul con su abanico con un kanji que dice respeto y con una sonrisa llena de amor sacando una vena en la sien en las demás chicas dejando con una Gota de Sudor en Kami-sama, Mr Popo solo miraba como si no le importara nada y cuando justo iba a empezar la Guerra de los mundos, Gokú dijo.

-"¿Qué es esposa, se come?"- preguntó el saiyajin de forma inocente que a Kami-sama solo le sacó una sonrisa por lo idiota que es su pupilo en algunas cosas, las chicas se hicieron un Face Palm porque no le explicaron ese detalle, así que en señal de tregua de ella por el momento, Medaka decidió explicarle.

-"Gokú-kun, el ser esposa o esposo de alguien es cuando uno vive por el resto de su vida con esa persona que hizo votos del matrimonio"- fue lo más claro posible la peli azul que el saiyajin quedó algo perplejo.

-"Así que no es algo que se come eso del matrimonio, ¿verdad?"- dijo otra vez el ingenuo del Gokú que Esdeath solo sonrió y se unió a la explicación de Medaka.

-"No, Gokú, el matrimonio es la unión de amor entre un hombre y una mujer hasta que la muerte los separe, algo que debes vivir con esa persona por el resto de su vida"- explica la hermosa ex general del imperio que el saiyajin solo asintió comprendiendo un poco a donde va eso.

-"Ya veo, con qué era eso, bueno, qué más da"- dijo un Gokú encogiendo sus hombros no interesado en algo que no es la comida ni las peleas, las chicas solo suspiraron algo cansadas por lo inocente que es su amado, esperaban ellas que su amado sepa lo que es el amor a tiempo o evitar que una idiota lo manipule en eso porque sería muy doloroso que Gokú acepte eso sin saber el significado o el sentimiento en cuestión.

En cierto lugar, una cierta pelinegra con cola de caballo y vestida al estilo oriental estornudó que su padre dijo.

-"Al parecer alguien está hablando de ti hija"- dijo el hombre grandulón a su hija de forma tranquila que ella son sonrió de amor.

-"Si, es mi Gokú que está hablando de lo hermosa que soy"- decía la pelinegra con esa sonrisa enfermiza de amor y solo tiene que ir al torneo y las probabilidades de encontrarlo son muy altas.

A ESTA HORA EN EL TEMPLO SAGRADO

-"Bueno, cambiando de Tema, Gokú, Mañana es el torneo, así que debes descansar y hacer los preparativos correspondientes"- dijo el Namek guardián de la Tierra que el azabache asintió al igual que las chicas, Mr Popo les asignó una misma habitación para los seis que ellas quedaron felices pero con camas separadas y después de una casi primera guerra de los mundo por parte de las chicas ya que Esdeath quería juntar cama con su Gokú durmiendo solo en camisa escotada, cosa que se pusieron de acuerdo y le largaron a dormir para el día tan esperado por Gokú, el torneo de artes marciales que se celebra en la isla Papaya.

AL SIGUIENTE DÍA…

Gokú junto a las chicas hicieron los preparativos para ir a la isla Papaya como chaquetas impermeables, sombrías para la lluvia y entre otras cosas, Kami-sama pidió que tomaran sus manos para ir a la isla papaya cosa que pasó y se fueron a dicha isla para el encuentro de Gokú y sus amigos.

ISLA PAPAYA…

El maestro Roshi está esperando en la salida de la sede del torneo junto a Lunch, Puar y Oolong cubierto con una sombrilla cada uno para después ver a Bulma toda cambiada, una mujer muy hermosa que el maestro Roshi trató de tocarle el trasero, pero Bulma le dio un codazo en la cara mientras estaba hablando con la tierna y adorable Lunch.

-"Es hermosa pero su carácter sigue siendo igual de horrible"- decía algo adolorido el maestro Roshi con su cara roja por el codazo de la peli turquesa.

Después hablaron cosas como que Yamcha dejó a Bulma para entrenar junto a Krillin, Tien y Chiaotsu dejando con una sonrisa al maestro porque sabe que Gokú los inspiró a seguir entrenando cuando les explicó hace un tiempo acerca de Kami-sama.

-"Hola"- fue la voz dirigida a ellos y el grupo presente se volteó para ver a un chico con un turbante en la cabeza.

-"¿lo conoces?"- preguntó el maestro Roshi a Bulma que ella quedó perplejo al ver a esa persona que negó con la cabeza en respuesta a la pregunta del maestro.

-"Qué bien que hayan resucitado maestro, me alegro que todos estén bien"- dijo el joven con el turbante mientras detrás de él a lo lejos, se ven a seis chicas caminando de forma normal en dirección en donde está el hombre con el turbante.

-"¿Dónde están Yamcha, Krillin y Ten?, ¿han entrado a la sede para las preliminares?"- preguntó el chico con el turbante mirando alrededor para ver si sus amigos entraron o no han llegado mientras que Bulma y Roshi se acercaron al azabache para ver quién era o reconocerlo al menos.

Bulma, Lunch, Puar, Oolong y el maestro Roshi se dieron cuenta quien era realmente dejando a Gokú medio perplejo cuando se sorprendieron de que era él.

-"Bueno, dejó de llover"- decía Gokú con una sonrisa quitando la sombrilla como también sacándose el turbante notando su particular cabello dejando sorprendido a Bulma y los demás, Gokú les dijo que ellos habían encogido pero Bulma le dijo que él había crecido y mucho.

Después el reencuentro con Yamcha, Krillin, Tien y Chaoz fue como en la historia original dejando feliz a Krillin con los demás.

-"Gokú me alegro que nos hayamos encontrados"- dijo un feliz Krillin llorando de la felicidad que el azabache solo sonrió, iba a decir algo pero…

-"Gokú, ¿vas a presentar a tus amigos o estamos de adorno?"- fue la voz de Esdeath algo de molestia fingida que causó que los amigos de Gokú miraran a la dirección de la voz y quedaron pasmados al ver la compañía de Gokú, en especial el maestro Roshi que se sonrojó como un viejo pervertido al ver semejante bellezas frente a ellas.

-"Gokú, ¿Quiénes son ellas?"- preguntó Krillin con algo de envidia al ver semejantes hermosuras que vinieron con su amigo al igual que Yamcha dejando con una vena en Bulma al ver a su novio con esa cara sonrojada al ver a esas chicas.

-"¿Eh?, perdón no era mi intención ya que ha pasado mucho tiempo"- decía el azabache con una sonrisa nerviosa porque sabe muy bien cómo se ponen ellas cuando se enojan, le hacía recordar en cierto punto a su mejor amiga.

-"Bueno, amigos, ellas son mis compañeras de entrenamiento"- presentó el azabache a las chicas que la que empezó a presentarse fue una tal peli celeste.

-"Hola, soy Esdeath"- se presentó la ex general con una mirada seria y con una reverencia.

-"Hola, Soy Akame"- dijo de forma estoica la peli negra ex integrante de Night Raid.

-"Leone"- dijo con una sonrisa amigable la rubia sacando suspiro en Yamcha y con un pequeño hilo nasal al maestro Roshi al verle el escote de la rubia.

-"Un gusto, soy Kawakami Momoyo"- dijo la adicta a las peleas con una sonrisa arrogante dejando algo sorprendido al grupo por tener un cierto parecido a Gokú.

-"Soy Kurokami Medaka, un gusto"- dijo la pelinegra con un abanico de saludo haciendo mover sus encantos cuando se presentó dejando peor al maestro y a Oolong pero….

-"Ayyy que linda chicas tienes Gokú"- dijo el maestro Roshi con una sonrisa lujuriosa tratando de tocarle un pecho a la menos indicada… Esdeath pero Bulma lo golpeó tirándolo al suelo.

-"Nunca cambias, viejo pervertido"- dijo la peli turquesa de forma enojada que la peli celeste miró de cerca a ella como también a Lunch y solo sacó una sonrisa.

-"Así que eres Bulma, la mejor amiga de Gokú, ¿cierto?"- preguntó de forma normal Esdeath que la mujer solo sonrió de forma tímida.

-"Si… si, Soy Bulma Brief, un gusto en conocer a las compañeras de Gokú"- dijo la científica con una sonrisa amigable que les cayó bien no solo a Esdeath sino a las demás también.

-"Gokú me dijo que tú eres una genio, ¿es verdad eso?"- preguntó Medaka de forma curiosa haciendo que Bulma solo sonría con confianza.

-"Si, de las mejores"- decía la peli turquesa inflando su pecho con orgullo sacando una sonrisa en la peli azul.

-"Creo que nos llevaremos Bien, Bulma-san"- dijo Medaka con la misma sonrisa que Bulma solo sonrió.

-"Gokú, ¿entrenaste con ellas durante cuatro años?, que envidia"- dijo Krillin agarrando la parte del pecho de la chaqueta de Gokú con suma envidia que el azabache no entendió nada.

-"Pero estoy entrenando con ellas por nueve meses más o menos y entrené con Kami-sama"- dijo el azabache, Yamcha iba a decir algo pero el llamado a los participantes para el torneo se hizo presente dejando a los demás dejar de lado seguir hablando.

-"Así que tendremos que entrar, ¿estás seguras de no querer participar?"- preguntó el azabache a un cierto grupo de chicas porque tres decidieron participar en el caso de Esdeath, Momoyo y Medaka.

-"Si, sea quien sea que gane, no asegura nada"- decía Akame con un tono estoico mirando con rayos a las demás mientras que Bulma sintió esa tensión repentina, pero dejó eso de lado al ver a Gokú, sus amigos y las tres chicas mencionadas entraron a la sede del torneo para inscribirse y participar.

-"No puedo creer que Gokú se haya vuelto tan guapo"- decía Bulma juntando sus manos en sus mejillas mirando al que una vez fue un niño idiota que la salvó incontables veces.

-"Ey, ey, si está enamorada de Gokú tendrás que pasar por esas tres idio… digo chicas que participaran en el torneo junto a Akame y yo"- dijo una Rubia de grandes pechos de forma normal y desafiante a la peli turquesa que ella solo parpadeó al igual que el maestro que no pudo tocar el trasero de la rubia mencionada que ésta casi la golpea.

-"Oye viejo, el que va a profanar este cuerpo es Gokú y nadie más"- revela la rubia dejando al grupo de…

-"Queeeeeeeeeeee"-

-"Pero, ¿Cómo?"- preguntó Bulma sorprendida al igual que Lunch que le tuvo un leve gusto en Gokú pero lo dejó de lado por esa revelación de la rubia aunque.

-"Es una larga historia"- dijo Akame mientras que Bulma.

-"Nos puedes contar mientras dure las preliminares y no es que me guste Son Kun, es solo que me sorprendió como se volvió mi amigo, nada más"- dijo la peli turquesa de forma sincera que Leone solo sonrió para luego contar todo lo que pasó mientras el maestro Roshi oía de forma muy seria el relato de esas hermosas chicas que vinieron con su discípulos.

"Así que eso era, ¿eh?, esas chicas están muy enamoradas de él, estoy orgulloso de haberte entrenado Gokú, espero que esos libros sean de utilidad si das el siguiente paso" pensó de forma muy complacida del viejo maestro de su discípulo Son Gokú mientras escuchaba los relatos de las chicas que no participaron del torneo.

EN LA SEDE DEL TORNEO…

Vemos a Gokú junto a las chicas y sus amigos hablando amenamente tal cual como pasó en la historia original, pero…

Tien sintió el ki de Piccolo al igual que Gokú, Medaka, Momoyo y Esdeath mirando seriamente al hombre responsable de ese poder, es nada menos que Piccoro Jr, Momoyo quería una pelea con él, Esdeath solo permaneció seria al igual que Medaka que vio por primera vez al oponente a vencer por parte de Gokú pero la cosa es que Piccoro no estaba solo, eso es lo que más sorpresa causo al grupo.

-"Así que Piccoro hizo lo mismo que Kami-sama, ¿eh?"- dijo el saiyajin con una mirada desafiante al hijo de Piccoro Daimaho, pero él ni se inmutó porque sabe que las reglas del juego igualaron para saber qué tan grandes son las habilidades de las compañeras de Gokú.

-"Qué raro, ¿por qué siento una perturbación en el ki de las dos chicas?"- preguntó el saiyajin que la Medaka se puso muy seria al mirar a esas dos hermosas chicas que siguieron a Piccoro como si fueran unos monitos menores que siguen al monito mayor.

-"Eso Gokú es el control mental"- dijo Medaka con una mirada calculadora que Momoyo se puso más seria.

-"Si, he oído acerca de esa habilidad en mi mundo"- dijo la peli negra más seria que Tien se puso serio para decir.

-"Cuando estaba con el maestro Tsuru, oí que el general Blue podía tener ese tipo de habilidad que Tao Pai Pai lo derrotó muy fácil, ni siquiera Chaoz tiene un poder más grande para manipular a esas chicas con un ki superior al del humano"- Chaoz solo quedó perplejo ante eso al igual que Krillin y Yamcha, pero éste último quedó algo embobado por la belleza de esas dos chicas, una era de piel blanca cremoso, estatura algo superior a la media, ojos rubí con una mirada estoica, cabellera platina larga hasta la espalda con un cuerpo muy voluptuoso, grandes encantos, vestida con una traje de academia con chaqueta verde y camisa blanca escotada y una falda café con cuadros corto mientras que la otra de estatura algo superior a la media, una hermosa joven con una figura curvilínea casi a la par que la peli plata o las waifus de Gokú como Medaka, Esdeth, Momoyo o Leone. Tiene el cabello verde oscuro y ojos verdes claros. Tiene su largo abrigo de piel blanca sobre su vestido verde oscuro con botas negras hasta los muslos y usa varios collares, pero esta vez sus collares los dejó de lado porque Piccoro así lo quiso para esa chica, así que la tensión estaba ahí, pero la tensión se vio interrumpida porque alguien tocó el hombro del azabache en la cual, él también volteó y vio a una joven de su edad muy hermosa con una sonrisa muy tierna, cabellera negra tomada en una cola de caballo, vestida de forma oriental de azul con pantalones rojos y una piel muy cremosa.

-"Hola… Son Gokú"- dijo de forma tierna y ¿amor? Esa chica desconocida que dejó con una sorpresa en Yamcha y Krillin que ambos pensaron ¿otra más? Mientras que las tres waifus de Gokú tuvieron una mirada oscura para luego pedirles explicaciones a su amado que…

El azabache quedó en silencio mirando a la chica que lo llamó por su nombre tratando de reconocerla, pero fue en vano…

-"¿Quién eres?"- preguntó el azabache dejando en shock la pelinegra de traje oriental hasta que cambió a un rostro enojada para exclamar…

-"ESTUPIDOOOOOO"- le gritó en la cara a Gokú que éste cayó de trasero quedando sorprendido por semejante grito dándose la vuelta dejando al grupo muy enojada, Krillin iba a decir algo pero…

-"Gokú, ¿Quién es ella?"- preguntó Medaka de forma exigente y un aura muy oscura al igual que Esdeath y Momoyo dejando algo asustado al azabache.

-"No lo sé, juro que no la he visto en mi vida"- se defendía el saiyajin evitando la ira de las chicas porque saben que él nunca les mentiría y las tres sacaron una sonrisa.

-"Lo siento Gokú, solo es que estaba algo intrigada pensando que habías visto una chica antes que nosotras"- dijo una Esdeath con la sonrisa más tierna que le haya regalado a su amado dejando con humos a Yamcha y Krillin por esa escena, Momoyo tenía esa misma sonrisa al igual que Medaka que es la más tierna todavía, Tien. Le chupa un huevo todos…

NDA: Para no irme de relleno, las cosas pasaron tal cual en la historia original pasando a los diez mejores del torneo, solo una persona es afectada por esa decisión que tomé…

-"Ahora con los diez mejores peleadores, damos inicio a las rondas finales del torneo de artes marciales"- dijo el relator rubio, si el mismo que relató los torneos pasados, solo que tiene un pequeño bigote y sus típicas gafas de sol, así que los peleadores son los siguientes.

 _Primer combate_ :

Gokú vs la chica anónima (Milk)

 _Segundo combate:_

Shen vs Moka Akashiya

 _Tercer combate:_

Ma junior vs Krillin

Cuarto Combate:

 _Tien vs Esdeath_

 _Quinto combate:_

Momoyo vs Medaka

 _Sexto combate_ :

Tao Pai Pai vs Fubuki, la Ventisca del Infierno

Así quedaron las parejas en la pelea, así que pasaron tal cual en la historia Original pero ahora vamos por la pelea de Gokú…

-"Buena suerte Gokú, gánale a esa cualquiera"- exclamó Momoyo dándole apoyo a su amado al igual que Esdeath y Medaka dejando más enfadada a la peleadora anónima, en las gradas, Akame, Leone y bulma estaban que hacían barra mientras que el maestro Roshi se salió un hilo de sangre en su nariz al ver cómo se movían los pechos a Leone cuando brincaba en apoyo a su amado mientras Akame solo sonríe de forma cálida al ver a su amado en la pelea.

Ya en la arena de combate, vemos a un Gokú perplejo sin saber el porqué de esa chica está enojada con él.

-"Oye, ¿siempre estás así de enfadada?"- preguntó el azabache a la chica pero escuchó al relator que esa chica decidió no revelar su nombre quedando como luchadora anónima.

-"¿eh?, ¿por qué?"- preguntó Gokú a la chica que ella solo está más enfadada.

-"Pregúntate a ti mismo"- y con esas palabras, la chica se lanzó al ataque que el azabache esquivaba con mucha facilidad los ataque de ella.

-"Creo que ese estilo lo conozco"- decía el maestro Roshi causando más sospecha en las dos chicas que lo escucharon al igual que Lunch, Bulma está algo intrigada.

-"No entiendo nada, debes estar confundiéndote con otro"- dijo Gokú mientras esquivaba los ataque de Milk.

-"Pero eres Son Gokú, ¿verdad?"- dijo la chica que éste solo asintió pero no recordaba a esa chica dejando con más sospecha a sus waifus pero Oolong tenía una corazonada de saber quién era ella.

-"Pero no entiendo nada"- dijo Gokú esquivando cada ataque de la chica que ella de un salto, dio una partida que éste lo interceptó de forma fácil.

-"No comprendes mis sentimientos, te estuve esperando todo este tiempo"- decía más enfadada la chica pero continuó…

-"¿acaso has olvidado tu promesa?"- exclamó la chica que el azabache se detuvo y estuvo frente a ella.

-"¿promesa?"- preguntó Medaka con sospecha pero algo sentía que esto no iba por buen puerto o no le gustaba a donde iba eso, eso también pensaron las chicas…

-"Promesa, ¿Qué te había prometido?"- preguntó de forma curiosa el azabache que las chicas quedaron atentos a la respuesta de la chica anónima.

-"QUE SERÍAS TU ESPOSA"- exclamó la chica dejando con los ojos muy abierto en las waifus de la sorpresa por dicha revelación olvidando un detallito muy importante.

-"Esposa"- se dijo Gokú para luego recordar la explicación de Medaka y Esdeath acerca de ese tema.

-"O sea, eso te prometí, estar toda la vida contigo"- dijo de forma muy shockeada Gokú que la mujer en cuestión.

-"Pero quién eres"- preguntó muy desesperado Gokú que las chicas quieren saber el nombre de esa pe… digo chica que mani… digo que hizo prometer tal cosa a su amado.

-"Te diré quién soy si me ganas"- esas palabras de esa chica dejó algo tranquilo a Gokú porque va a conocer el nombre de aquella chica y entonces pasó tal cual en la historia original, Gokú derrotando a Milk y ella se recompuso.

-"Así que esa es la técnica de la familia del mal"- decía Piccoro levitando un poco mirando la pelea mientras Fubuki hacía lo mismo y Moka mirando desde el tejado de la sede que ellas no decían nada y tenían una mirada vacía por así decirlo.

-"Eres muy fuerte, hábil y guapo, es el esposo ideal para mi"- dijo la chica sobándose la nuca por el golpe que se dio afuera de la arena de combate con una sonrisa, pero Gokú seguía muy perplejo.

-"Ah cierto, no recuerdas, soy la hija de Ox Satán, soy milk"- dijo la joven peleadora revelando su nombre dejando a todos pasmados menos a las waifus que están con una vena y están que prende su aura asesina.

-"Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"- dijo Gokú con sorpresa recordando a la chica que lo acompañó en la búsqueda del maestro Roshi como también las esferas del Dragón cuando pasó la pelea con Pilaf pero lo más lamentable para las waifus es que Gokú recordó esa promesa.

-"Claro ahora lo recuerdo, prometí a que me casaras contigo, pero pensé que Matrimonio era comida"- dijo el saiyajin de forma sincera dejando algo calmadas a las waifus dejando triste a Milk.

-"¿Así que esa promesa es falsa?"- preguntó la hija de Ox Satán con una mirada que hacía romper el corazón de uno, Gokú siendo Gokú seguía pensativo.

-"Bueno, te hice esa promesa"- dijo el saiyajin acercándose a Milk y eso no le gustó para nada a Akame, Esdeath, Leone, Momoyo y Medaka por esa mirada de idiota de su amado.

-"Promesa es promesa, Milk, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?"- Gokú dejando la promesa que le hizo a sus compañeras de estar ahí para ellas entrenando de lado, porque le hizo una promesa a Milk antes aunque él pensara que significaba comida, pero promesa es una promesa por más vacía que sea, el corazón de Akame se rompió pero ella no lloró, se volvió más estoica y fría en ese momento, Esdeath peor, ella está muy enojada consiga misma al hacerse falsas ilusiones sobre un idiota que no sabe de amor, Leone se le salieron lágrimas en sus ojos amarillos con un rostro oscurecido siendo consolada por Lunch porque sabía que ellas están muy enamoradas de Gokú.

Momoyo se acordó de la advertencia de su antiguo amor, Yamato acerca de esa peligrosa inocencia de Gokú, ella en su mente "Yamato, perdóname, yo pensé que él sería el indicado, pero me equivoqué, sé que tú eres mejor que él" pensó ella enojada y lágrimas en sus ojos por el viaje en vano de seguir a un amor no correspondido.

Medaka sintió que su entorno se resquebrajó y se fue corriendo del lugar con lágrimas en los ojos seindo una idiota al pensar que Gokú la amaría, se dio cuenta que él no vale la pena seguirlo y ahora sabe que es mejor estar con personas que sepan de esos sentimientos que un ingenuo y corazón puro como lo es Gokú.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO Y FINAL DEL FICS…

NDA: ¿Qué esperaban? Un Gokú oc?, que se quedaran con las chicas esa, ¿un haren?, jah…. De verdad son patéticos al pensar en eso…

De verdad, ¿Quién en su sano juicio esas chicas pueden llegar a estar con Gokú cuando tienen una pareja fija?, mira por más mierda que es Milk, Akira Toriyama lo quiso así, al igual que los anime Ecchi, el poder del guion hace que las chicas se abran las piernas y se queden con el princeso, hay que decirlo, por más patéticos que sea la relación o cliché que sean, el autor lo quiso así y yo lo respeto, así que desde ahora en adelante, me retiro de Fanfiction para siempre y borro esas mierdas mediocres que tengo como fics…

JAH…. SE LA CREYERON….

NDA: Nah mentira, quería adelantar el día de los inocentes, los que me conocen, saben muy bien que soy Anti Milk, así que espero que no se enojen conmigo por esa bromita, ¿ok?

AHORA CON EL FICS, la parte en la que Gokú ya sabe quién es milk….

-"¿Así que esa promesa es falsa?"- preguntó la hija de Ox Satán con una mirada que hacía romper el corazón de uno, Gokú siendo Gokú seguía pensativo.

-"Bueno, te hice esa promesa"- dijo el saiyajin acercándose a Milk y eso no le gustó para nada a Akame, Esdeath, Leone, Momoyo, Medaka por esa mirada de idiota de su amado.

-"Milk, no sé qué decir, pero como no sabía mucho acerca de eso y solo era un niño, espero que me entiendas, no puedo cumplir con esa promesa"- dijo Gokú de forma sincera a Milk que ella quedó en shock porque no le funcionó eso de casarse con Gokú, ella le gustaba al azabache, eso sí, pero de una forma muy extraña que digamos.

Las chicas solo suspiraron de alivio con una sonrisa muy encantadora a su amado que su aura se volvió rosada, "me diste un susto Gokú" pensaron las chicas con una sonrisa amorosa.

NDA: Hasta yo me asustaría por eso, ¿no es así carnal?...

-"Pero ¿por qué?"- preguntó enojada y rabiosa Milk mostrando su verdadero Carácter enojona que el saiyajin solo negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa.

-"Porque hice una promesa consciente de lo que hago, esa promesa se las hice a unas…."- de detuvo Gokú dejando más enfadada a Milk porque Gokú miró a tres chicas en la salida de la arena del torneo que son las participantes que ellas están mirando con amor a él como también las de las gradas que tenían la sonrisa más cálida aún.

-"Chicas, ellas son una parte fundamental en mi vida y sin saber por qué, no quiero hacerlas tristes por eso, prometí que iba a estar ahí con ellas sin importar qué"- dijo el azabache recordando las promesas que les hizo a esas chicas y la razón porque ellas lo siguieron.

-"Oh Gokú"- Akame, Esdeath, Leone, Momoyo Y Medaka se abalanzaron a Gokú en la arena de combate abrazándolo de una forma muy tierna junto a una mirada llena de amor.

-"¿Quién diría que Gokú, el inocente Gokú tuviera este cambio?"- preguntó el maestro Roshi con una sonrisa de orgullo mientras que Krillin y Yamcha quedaron con la quijada abierta por ese cambio de su amigo y ahora sabía por qué esas hermosas chicas lo siguieron desde muy lejos por así decirlo.

-"Son Kun es una caja de sorpresa"- dijo Bulma con una sonrisa al ver a su amigo que no estará solo en su vida.

Milk no podía creer lo que veía sus ojos, Gokú no solo dejó de lado su promesa, sino que se da el lujo de tener más mujeres y que ella no está en esa ecuación, a decir verdad, lo quiere para ella sola y ser una familia ideal con él.

-"ERES UN IDIOTA…"- gritó Milk con rabia para atacar a Gokú pero…

-"Nadie le dice idiota a mi amado y que viva para contarlo"- Dijo Momoyo poniéndose en pose de pelea e iba a darle una patada alta pero algo dejó muy quieta a Milk que salió volando mientras era cubierto con una aura verde y voló a lo team Rocket o el maestro Tsuru en el anterior torneo.

-"Bien hecho Momoyo"- felicitaron las chicas que Gokú no dijo nada porque se le dificultaba respirar por las montañas de pechos de las chicas.

-"Pero yo no lo hice y… DEJEN RESPIRAR A MI GOKÚ"- exclamó Momoyo para armar el bardo de la guerra de pechos dejando con envidia a Krillin y Yamcha por tal escena y el maestro Roshi con un orgullo grande hacia su discípulo, esas chicas están en buenas manos.

Gokú se quedó respirando un poco después del exceso de pechos en su cara por parte de las waifus.

-"Gracias Momoyo, por poco y no la cuento"- decía el saiyajin con una sonrisa pero se puso serio después.

-"Entonces si no fue Momoyo entonces…"- no pudo terminar Gokú para mirar seriamente a Piccoro que éste solo sonreía.

-"Bien hecho Fubuki, dejaste a la molestia a un lado"- decía el Namek con una sonrisa mientras la mencionada no decía nada, solo asintió sin emoción.

Las chicas que están bajo el control mental de Piccoro solo quedaron muy estoica, pero algo le decían que tienen que dar todo su poder si quieren seguir en el torneo o no ser asesinado por el Namek malvado.

"AHORA QUE TODO ESTÁ EN CALMA, PROCEDERMOS CON EL SEGUNDO COMBATE…. SHE VS MOKA AKASHIYA" exclamó el relator del torneo mientras Moka recibió el asentimiento de Piccoro que ella salió con una mirada estoica mientras Shen está con una mirada tranquila, pero por dentro Kami-sama está dispuesta en sacar a esa muchacha del control Mental de su contra parte malvada.

Una vez que los mencionados en la arena, Shen le dijo a la mujer.

-"Espero que sea una buena pelea muchacha"- decía con una sonrisa paternal el anciano que Moka son respondió nada antes eso.

"Puedes matarlo Moka" fue el mensaje de Piccoro mentalmente al vampiro peli plata que cuando el relator inició la pelea, Moka fue con intenciones asesinas para darle un golpe a plena potencia y cuando iba a golpear a Shen que éste lo esquivó haciendo una finta que Moka Inner pasó de largo.

-"Niña con ese golpe pudiste haberme matado"- decía Shen de forma tranquila mientras ajustaba sus anteojos para sorpresa de su hijo que está viendo el torneo.

-"Muere"- y con esas palabras lanzó Murciélagos con su poder de vampiro que no le afecta el son porque ella encontró un método de que la luz no le afectara, o sea un detalle menos.

"SI LA PARTICIPANTE AKASHIYA MATA, ESTARÁ DESCALIFICADA" decía el relator del torneo que Shen está muy tranquilo que, con sus dedos, logró disipar a los murciélagos de Moka de un lado a otro como si nada, ya saben Kami-sama poseyó aquel cuerpo de ese humano llamado Shen.

-"Niña, deberías ser más cuidadosa para la otra"- decía tranquilamente Shen que Gokú sintió un ki similar al de Kami-sama pero lo dejó pasar mientras está mirando la pelea con sus waifus a su lado.

-"Espero que esto te sane"- decía Shen para con su dedo lanzar una especie de rayito no letal en la frente de Moka que ella cayó volando fuera de la arena perdiendo la pelea. Ella cayó inconsciente mientras que el relator no supo qué carajos pasó.

-"Alguien me puede decir lo que pasó porque yo no vi nada"- dijo el rubio relator con gafas negras con una mirada perpleja por lo que pasó.

-"Bueno, el hombre lanzó una especie de rayito en la frente de la muchacha linda para lanzarla lejos sin matarla y eso es lo que pasó"- dijo de forma sabia el maestro Roshi dejando con una sonrisa a aquel relator dando de ganador a Shen mientras la gente gritaba de alegría en especial al hijo de Shen.

"Así que Kami-sama está en el torneo, ya veo"- dijo Piccoro Jr con una sonrisa malvada mientras Fubuki sintió algo de escalofrío al sentir la maldad del hijo del rey Piccoro o la contra parte malvada de Kami-sama.

-"¿En dónde estoy…"- no pudo terminar sus palabras ya que recordó la pelea en su mundo contra ese tal Piccoro que mató a casi todos los Youkai de su academia en especial al recién Vampiro Tsukune Aone.

-"MALDITO…."- decía Moka al ver a Piccoro sonriente para atacarlo y cuando iba a golpear al Namek malvado, éste le dio un golpe fuerte en estómago para shock con la gente mientras Kami-sama en el cuerpo de Shen hizo lo mismo con Fubuki aprovechando la leve distracción de Piccoro, ella gritó de agonía sosteniendo su cabeza para luego volver a sí misma, se dio cuenta que no estaba en su hogar o lugar donde reside y miró al hombre que casi la mata, se enojó bastante.

-"Tú"- eran las palabras llenas de odio al Namek que cuando iba a dar su máximo poder Piccoro solo dijo.

-"Muere"- y cuando lanzó una bola de ki hacia ella, el saiyajin se puso en medio y mandó a volar aquella bola de energía.

-"Espera nuestro turno"- dijo el saiyajin con una sonrisa que éste solo descendió para voltearse mientras Moka.

-"No…"- no pudo terminar porque el dolor de ese golpe es tan fuerte que lo hizo vomitar sangre que el saiyajin vio el estado de ella, se acercó y sacó una semilla.

-"Oye, puedes comerla, te sanará"- decía el saiyajin que Moka solo miró desconfiada y de rodillas por el dolor en su vientre, Gokú le dijo que eso lo sanaba, ella sin más, comió aquella semilla que ella se puso de pie de inmediato al ver los efectos de aquella semilla milagrosa mientras Fubuki miraba al saiyajin con sorpresa y shock tanto a eso como no saber en dónde vive.

-"Gracias"- decía de forma cortés pero no estaba el amado de Moka Outer que es Tsukune para ponerle el rosario, así que se quedó en ese estado por el momento o encontrar una forma en que ambas sean una en corazón, alma, mente y fuerza.

-"Pero, ¿de donde vienen?"- preguntó el saiyajin mientras sus waifus miraban serio la situación crítica por esas dos secuestradas por Piccoro, él con el objetivo medianamente cumplido, sabe lo que planea Kami-sama por ahora al entrar al torneo de artes marciales, mientras frente a Gokú ya en el Backstage del torneo junto Momoyo, Akame, Medaka, Esdeath y Leone frente a las dos recién conocidas participante para responder ciertas dudas del grupo ese antes de reanudar el torneo.

FIN del capítulo 13…

disculpen los cambios, pero fue muy cringe el capitulo 15 del manga shinmai y la razón del por qué saqué a Chisato de los Fics pero en compensación, haré la de la edición Medieval de las waifus con los siguientes anime o franquicia…

Madan ou to Vanadis, Aharoo o Yajalue, Fairy Tail, Isekai no se cuánto, puede ser Magi, Konosuba y una que elijan ustedes, lo otro, si no pueden escribirme por reviews háganlo por PM si no pueden dejar como comentarios o como anónimo.

Las Milf dimensional sacaré a las tres de Shinmai y agrego una de Senran Kagura y a Talia Al Ghul para que sea más interesante la trama de las milf dimensional.


End file.
